Un Hombre Serio
by Masen Emily
Summary: A Bella le gustaban los hombres irresponsables y excitantes ¿por qué el formal Edward le parecía tan atractivo? Edward estaba loco por Bella y por su hijo recién nacido.Él estaba dispuesto a darle el hombre que ella queria. OoC Humanos Summary dentro
1. Summary y Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Summary:**

_A Isabella le gustaban los hombres irresponsables y excitantes, así que, ¿por qué de repente el formal Edward Cullen le parecía tan atractivo? Los cambios normales después del embarazo eran la única explicación para aquella poderosa atracción hacia un hombre tan serio. Simplemente evitaría a Edward hasta que aquellos síntomas se le hubieran pasado._

_Edward estaba loco por Isabella y por su hijo recién nacido. El pequeño debería tener un modelo masculino a seguir, alguien responsable y cariñoso que estuviera a su lado siempre. Necesitaba a alguien como Edward, y también lo necesitaba Isabella. Pero si a ella le gustaban los hombres sórdidos y peligrosos, bien, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo...

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

—Es igual que tú, Bella.

—¡Vamos, Alice, si sólo tiene diez horas! ¿Cómo puedes decir que se parece a nadie?

Isabella Swan, con su bata y camisón, de pie frente a la cristalera de la sala de recién nacidos del hospital entre su hermana, Alice y su mejor amiga, Rosalie se preguntó en qué se había metido. Sabía que no era la primera madre soltera del mundo, y desde luego, no sería la última. Pero durante los nueve meses anteriores, había concentrado tanta energía sólo en que Simon naciera, que se había descuidado por completo en considerar todo lo que el bendito acontecimiento conllevaría después. Ahora, mientras estudiaba al diminuto bebé arropado con una manta de rayas blanca y azul y con un gorrito azul para calentarle la cabecita calva, sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza maravillada.

Era suyo, pensó. Y de nadie más. Ella sola era la responsable de su crianza, de sus necesidades, deseos, educación, moral y valores. La tarea a la que se enfrentaba era intimidarte, por decir poco. Y ahora estaba empezando a sentir el impacto del porvenir.

—Se parece algo a ti, Bella —dijo Rosalie extendiendo sobre el cristal sus manos con unas uñas rojas perfectamente arregladas—. Mira esa naricita respingona y esos hoyuelos. Tiene los ojos bastante oscuros, pero probablemente se volverán castaños, como los tuyos. Y puede que tenga el pelo oscuro... bueno, cuando le salga. Jacob y tú tenéis los dos el pelo oscuro.

—Oh, Rosalie, tú y yo hemos visto millones de bebés en nuestro trabajo. Tú sabes la rapidez con la que cambian y de recién nacidos no se parecen más que a una bolita chillona y arrugada. Simon podría acabar pareciéndose a su padre.

—¡Que Dios no lo quiera! —exclamó Alice.

—Mira, ya sé que Jacob acabó siendo un gañán, pero...

—Igual que todos los tipos con los que has salido —informó sin necesidad Alice.

Isabella siguió sin comentarios:

—Pero el hecho es que es el padre de Simon.

Rosalie emitió un sonido rudo.

—Ya, y realmente ha demostrado lo importante que es para él ese hecho, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en cuanto le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Isabella suspiró con impotencia deseando poder olvidar aquella noche.

—Se negó a creer que el bebé era suyo, después tomó su moto y se fue de la ciudad.

—Sin siquiera decir adiós —concluyó Rosalie.

Isabella miró primero a una mujer y después a la otra. Su hermana pequeña no se parecía en absoluto a ella, con su cara lavada y gesto ingenuo, su pelo negro de punta y sus ojos azules. Alice sorprendía casi siempre a la gente con su aspecto de colegiala idealista, pero lo cierto era que trabajaba de camarera en uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados de Filadelfia y podía enfrentarse a cualquier marinero, camionero u obrero de la construcción que se atreviera a acosarla y dejarlos en general llorando.

Por otra parte, el aspecto de Rosalie concordaba a la perfección con su forma de ser; su uniforme de hospital almidonado, sus rebeldes mechones rubios engominados y recogidos en un moño francés y el aire de eficacia y seriedad de una enfermera de neonatos. Ella y Isabella se habían conocido en la escuela de enfermería y las dos habían trabajado desde su graduación, nueve años atrás, allí mismo, en la planta de maternidad del Hospital General de Seton, uno de los más antiguos y respetados del sur de Jersey. Isabella ocupaba ahora un puesto en el departamento de obstetricia y las dos habían sido amigas el tiempo suficiente como para que Isabella supiera lo dedicada que estaba la otra mujer a su profesión, y también lo bastante como para saber que Rosalie, al igual que su hermana Alice, eran unas amigas fieles.

Las dos habían sido el sistema de apoyo de Isabella durante todo el embarazo. Nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin ellas. Ahora, sin embargo, la estaban empezando a atacar los nervios.

—Mira, admito que Jacob acabó estado a millones de kilómetros del hombre adecuado —concedió—, pero durante un corto tiempo, tuvimos algo especial.

Alice puso una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Tú tenías algo especial, Bella. Jacob no tenía nada!

—A pesar de todo, siento que es un engaño para Simon el que no tenga a un padre a su lado. Y francamente, tampoco estoy segura de cómo lo voy a pasar yo sin uno.

—Estará mejor sin él, eso es todo —replicó Rosalie sin vacilar—. Vas a ser una madre estupenda, Bella, pero Jacob como padre... Eso es algo que viola todas reglas de la naturaleza.

—Pero un niño debería tener un padre. Sobre todo un niño pequeño. Simon va a necesitar a un hombre en su vida a quién emular y admirar, alguien sólido, decente y cariñoso

—Bueno, eso excluye a todos los hombres de los que generalmente te enamoras —concluyó Alice.

Ninguna de las mujeres, incluida Isabella, negaron la verdad de aquella afirmación. Las tres siguieron contemplando a través de la cristalera a la pequeña bolita de piel rosada envuelta en franela que era su hijo.

—¡Eh! ¿Y qué hay de Edward? —preguntó de repente Alice.

—¿Edward?

Isabella estaba despistada.

—Edward Cullen, tu vecino. Ya sabes, el de la puerta de al lado.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—Ya sé de qué Edward estás hablando, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo has mencionado.

—Sería un gran padre —señaló Alice—. Es inteligente, delicado y encantador y un buen ejemplar de hombre. Tiene un trabajo estable y todo eso. Es la sal de la vida. Y además vive en la puerta de al lado. ¡Qué cómodo!

Antes de que Isabella pudiera decir nada, Rosalie dio su propia opinión.

—Y no sólo sería una gran figura como padre, también sería una pena dejarlo escapar

Isabella abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Mi vecino de la puerta de al lado? ¿Una pena dejarlo escapar?

Casi se rió al decir las últimas palabras. De verdad que aquello era demasiado divertido. Alice asintió.

—Es un bombón.

Isabella miró a su amiga en busca de confirmación y esta asintió con vigor.

—Un bombonazo.

Isabella lo pensó un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

—No, Edward no. Es demasiado... demasiado... demasiado encantador.

Después suspiró con desagrado ante la idea, se olvidó de su vecino y miró a su hijo de nuevo. Diez horas atrás, había sido arrastrado al mundo contra sus deseos, desnudo, frágil y sin ninguna preparación para lo que la vida le tuviera preparado. Era sólo un bebé, pensó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Y ella era sólo una mujer. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle a aprender a vivir y a amar ella sola? ¿Cómo podría hacer a solas el trabajo que normalmente estaba reservado a dos personas cuando ella ni siquiera había tenido una mascota? ¿Cómo diablos podría asumir aquella ingente tarea ella sola?

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer una madre?

* * *

La primera de tres historias de las tres parejas. Un hombre serio es la historia de Edward y Bella. La siguiente será la de Jasper y Alice, pero para eso hay que terminar esta primero.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Perdón si me atraso con la subida de capitulos. Estoy sin internet en casa y además de subir los capitulos tengo que subir los videos del recital de Paramore (si, fui al Luna Park y los ame más a pesar de terminar aplastada en el campo).

Por favor, lean y dejen sus comentarios/reviews que son muy importantes para mi. Juro que leo cada uno y si no los respondo es por falta de tiempo. Pero son mi paga por estos trabajitos. Que esten bien y sigan leyendo la historia!


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1**

El viento ululaba alrededor de la casa de Edward Cullen, golpeaba con furia las contraventanas y daba portazos en la puerta trasera. Las luces parpadearon tres veces antes de apagarse por completo. En la oscuridad, tanteó el camino hasta la cocina y revolvió en un cajón hasta encontrar una linterna. La encendió. Nada. La sacudió con fuerza y lo intentó de nuevo, pero siguió en la oscuridad.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró en voz alta.

Mientras avanzaba a trompicones hacia la cocina, se golpeó la rodilla contra una de las sillas de plástico y volvió a soltar otro juramento. Por fin consiguió localizar una caja de cerillas y rascó una. En el limitado círculo de luz que le rodeó, se apresuró con frenesí a abrir los otros dos cajones en busca de algunas pilas. Se acababa de fijar en un paquete entero cuando la llama se extinguió en sus dedos. Instintivamente la soltó y la aplastó con el pie. Trabajando con torpeza en la oscuridad, cambió las pilas viejas por otras y por fin obtuvo un estrecho haz de luz.

Fuera, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa y rugía con más fiereza. Se preguntó si Isabella estaría en su casa.

Acababa de traer al bebé del hospital pocas semanas atrás. Si a él se le había ido la luz, sin duda a ella también. Se preguntó si eso sería seguro. ¿No necesitaban los bebés todo tipo de aparatos eléctricos? ¿y si tenía que cambiarlo?

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo de color rubio arena. Sabía tanto de bebés como de investigación química. O sea nada. Y como se ganaba la vida como carpintero, aquello no era decir mucho. Sin embargo, se estaba levantando una tormenta importante. Isabella podría necesitar algo.

—¡Diablos! ¿A quién estoy intentando engañar?

Isabella Swan podría necesitar muchas cosas, pero desde luego que una de ellas no sería a Edward Cullen, con toda probabilidad. Ella misma lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión.

Cuando Edward había buscado una casa nueva dos años atrás, un agente inmobiliario le había enseñado la que ahora habitaba en Collingswood y la había comprado al instante. Y no era que tuviera todo lo que él estaba buscando, más bien al contrario. Pero había encontrado a Isabella Swan y dos amigas suyas tumbadas en hamacas en el porche trasero escuchando la música de Tito Puente muy alta, tomando margaritas y tapadas apenas por los bikinis más mínimos que él había visto en toda su vida. Una morena, una rubia y una castaña. Por un breve instante, le había parecido que le acababa de pillar un autobús aquella misma tarde y después había entrado en algún fabuloso anuncio de cerveza en la otra vida.

Pero cuando Isabella se había dado la vuelta y le había descubierto mirándolas, había levantado su copa en gesto de saludo y había dicho:

—Hola, me llamo Isabella. Bienvenido al vecindario.

Entonces Edward había sonreído sabiendo que lo que estaba viendo era maravilloso, erótico y real.

No podía recordar del todo lo que había sucedido después de aquello. Recordaba haber dicho su nombre de forma idiota intentando sacudirse las fantasías eróticas de la mente. Después había vuelto a entrar en la casa y le había preguntado al agente donde tenía que firmar.

Hasta el día del traslado no había comprendido en lo que se había metido. No sólo había descubierto que Isabella estaba ya liada con otra persona, sino que aquella casa estaba en las últimas. Por suerte él era carpintero aunque no pudiera permitirse trabajar en ella a tiempo completo. Así que dos años más tarde, todavía seguía trabajando en la casa. Y trabajando sin parar.

El vecindario estaba en la sección antigua y más tranquila del sur de New Jersey, y eso al menos le gustaba. Lo que había estado buscando era un poco de paz después del edificio de apartamentos ruidoso y festivo en el que había vivido desde que se había ido de casa a los dieciséis años. En aquella época, él consideraba la expresión «vida de soltero» como la de un bebedor descuidado con la casa, que se quedaba hasta el amanecer y que salía con docenas de mujeres si comprometerse con ninguna en particular.

Pero con los años, sus ideas acerca de la vida habían evolucionado y dos años atrás, había decidido un cambio de vida radical. Con la herencia de su padre, había empezado la búsqueda de la casa perfecta, nada lujosa ni grande, pero algo que tuviera la posibilidad de convertirse en una casa familiar con el tiempo. No sabía muy bien por qué buscaba algo así cuando él no tenía siquiera familia, pero cuando había empezado a trabajar en la casa, había decidido que tenía posibilidades. Despacio, pero con certeza, iba continuando.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba bastante, pensó al llegar al salón.

Un relámpago retumbó en ese momento sobre su cabeza y dio un respingo pensando que el techo se le caería encima. El viento soplaba con fiereza a lo largo de la casa. El sonido le recordaba las garras de un monstruo enorme que se estuviera frotando contra el edificio y le hizo estremecerse. Suponía que, incluso de adulto, uno nunca escapaba de los miedos infantiles que las tormentas tan violentas solían despertar.

Isabella y el niño debían estar asustados hasta el alma. Quizá debería acercarse a comprobar si todo iba bien.

Se echó una cazadora impermeable sobre los vaqueros y la camiseta blanca, pero no se molestó en buscar más protección. Al fin y al cabo, sólo iba a la puerta de al lado, se recordó mientras se metía la linterna en el bolsillo y salía por la puerta de atrás. Y los árboles que rodeaban a las dos casas eran frondosos con el tupido follaje del final de la primavera. Probablemente ni se mojaría. Se alzó el cuello de la cazadora y empezó a correr hacia la casa de al lado.

Simon doblaba los deditos y emitía sonidos de placer mientras mamaba del pecho de Isabella sin enterarse de la tormenta que descargaba sobre ellos. La luz se había ido justo cuando le acababa de bañar, así que había sacado cuatro velas del armario de china del salón, las había encendido y había puesto las cuatro en la mesita al lado del sofá. Ahora, sentada de piernas cruzadas con la camisa de franela abierta y Simon apretado contra su pecho, la luz dorada de las velas reflejaba en tonos de ámbar los primeros atisbos de pelo del bebé. Isabella sonrió. Lo cierto es que iba a tener el pelo oscuro. Si es que le salía alguna vez.

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa a pesar de la lluvia, del viento y de los truenos y ella tarareaba con suavidad mientras alimentaba al bebé, una melodía sin significado que se iba inventando al cantarla.

Los ojos del niño se clavaron en los de ella bajo la luz de las velas y por un momento, Isabella se olvidó de lo aterrorizada que se sentía por tener que criar sola a Simon. Durante un breve instante pensó que podría darle todo lo que necesitara. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba alimentación, amor y cariño y por lo menos eso sí se lo podía dar.

—¡Isabella!

Se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de Edward desde la puerta de atrás. La intromisión de su vecino en un momento tan íntimo con su hijo la sorprendió, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que no le disgustaba aquella intromisión. Cuando se dio la vuelta para decir que la puerta estaba abierta y que pasara, Simon se vio privado de su seno y empezó a agitarse. Isabella le levantó hasta el otro pecho y después recuperó su anterior postura, apretándole con seguridad contra la almohada bajo su brazo mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con la mano. Se le ocurrió de nuevo que aquella postura se parecía más a la de un jugador de rugby que llevara el balón bajo el brazo que a la de una madre con su hijo, pero era lo que mejor funcionaba para alimentarlo.

Desde atrás, escuchó abrirse la puerta de atrás y sintió una ráfaga de viento, seguida del eco de unos pesados pasos antes de volver a escuchar el portazo.

—¡Isabella! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy aquí —dijo con calma acariciando la mejilla de Simon para tranquilizarlo.

El bebé no pareció apreciar los ruidos que el vecino había introducido en la pacífica escena de sólo unos momentos antes.

—Sss —le susurró al pequeño—. Sss. Está bien.

Empezó a tararear de nuevo, esa vez entonando una vieja canción de cuna que siempre le había sosegado.

Mientras los pesados pasos de Edward se sentían más cerca, Isabella se cubrió el seno desnudo con la solapa de la camisa, pero siguió dando de mamar al bebé. No sentía ni pizca de vergüenza o de pudor, porque aquella actividad que estaba realizando con su bebé no le producía ninguno de aquellos sentimientos.

—Hola Edward ¿Qué te trae por aquí con una tormenta como esta?

Como él no contestó en el acto, Isabella volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro y lo encontró mirando fijamente al bebé mamando de su pecho. No había más de unos metros entre las dos casas y sin embargo, estaba empapado. El agua le goteaba por el pelo cobrizo empapado que le caía por la frente y le salpicaba las pestañas haciendo que parecieran más largas. Sus ojos verde pálido parecían más brillantes de lo habitual y la extraña iluminación oscurecía los huecos bajo sus agudas mandíbulas.

Ella no podía pensar en Edward Cullen como en un bombón se aseguró a si misma al recordar cómo le habían descrito su hermana y su amiga. Era demasiado atractivo, demasiado saludable, demasiado perfectamente formado. No tenía ninguna de las rudas imperfecciones o cualidades peligrosas que ella prefería en los hombres. Sin embargo, suponía que no estaba mal. Incluso era atractivo en conjunto, de una forma una tanto infantil y limpia, si era eso lo que le excitaba a alguien. Que no era su caso.

—Yo... uh... lo... lo siento —balbuceó sin apartar los ojos del niño colgado de su pecho—. No había pensado que estuvieras... quiero decir, que pensé que podrías estar... oh, diablos —le vio sonrojarse antes de que se diera la vuelta—. Lo siento. No quería entrometerme. Tenía miedo de que pudieras estar... ya sabes... de que necesitaras algo. Quería asegurarme de que tú y el bebé estabais bien.

Isabella sonrió ante su delicadeza y la vergüenza que sentía al presenciar aquella escena.

—Está bien —le aseguró—. Sólo estaba alimentando a Simon. No es ninguna intromisión. Siéntate.

Isabella notó que parecía dudoso, pero igualmente inseguro de dejarla allí sola con la tormenta que azotaba en el exterior.

—Vamos —le animó—. Quítate esa cazadora mojada y cuélgala en una de las sillas de la cocina. Simon terminará enseguida, le acostaré y te prepararé una taza de café para que te calientes.

Edward se movió, o mejor salió corriendo para apartarse del sofá y Isabella escuchó cómo se quitaba la cazadora y hacía lo que le había indicado. Cuando volvió, se sentó en una silla muy mullida enfrente del sofá y miró a todos los lados menos a Isabella.

—Cuando se fue la luz —empezó con calma—, no estaba seguro de si te encontrarías bien aquí. Temía que algo pudiera ir mal. No sabía si el bebé podría estar bien sin electricidad.

Isabella sonrió y no pudo guardarse la broma para sí misma.

—Oh, no. Simon está bien. Es uno de esos nuevos bebés que funcionan con pilas recargables. No hace falta enchufarlo para nada.

—Muy divertido —dijo con sequedad Edward sin mirarla.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

—Los bebés llevan más tiempo en el mundo que los aparatos eléctricos —le recordó.

—Eso es verdad.

Después de un largo silencio, Isabella murmuró con suavidad:

—Gracias por pensar en nosotros.

Aquel agradecimiento murmurado con tal suavidad fue como un bálsamo para los nervios de Edward. Había llegado preparado para encontrarse a un niño chillando por los ruidos de la tormenta y a una madre medio loca de preocupación y de miedo y en vez de eso, había presenciado el momento más cargado de serenidad de toda su vida. Debería habérselo imaginado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Isabella Swan sabía cuidar de sí misma.

Se quedó contemplando una pintura al óleo colgada sobre la chimenea, pero lo que vio en su lugar fue a un diminuto bebé chupando con ansiedad del seno redondo y rebosante de Isabella y los dedos de ella acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Ahora estaba tarareando de nuevo una canción de cuna. Mientras seguía mirando sin ver la pintura, Edward recordó la primera vez que había visto a Isabella en su diminuto bikini y la cantidad de veces que la había visto salir a trabajar con su uniforme almidonado de enfermera. La había visto con vaqueros cortados y camiseta negra desgarrada, a horcajadas en la Harley Davidson de aquel gañán de Tayler.

Entonces volvió la atención hacia la mujer sentada en el centro de un círculo suave de luz. Sus suaves rizos castaños le enmarcaban la cara, que ahora estaba más llena del peso ganado en el embarazo, peso que la había redondeado más por todas partes haciendo que su cuerpo fuera más lujurioso. Era curioso que no se hubiera fijado antes en eso, pensó Edward. Cuando Simon se apartó de su seno, ella lo alzó sobre el hombro y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces fue cuando se cruzó con los ojos de Edward y le sonrió.

Y en ese instante, algo que él siempre había sospechado, pero que nunca se había permitido a si mismo creer del todo, se le hizo muy claro a Edward. Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. Y no tenía ni idea de que se suponía que debía hacer con ello.

El pequeño soltó un eructo y ella se rió con suavidad y le limpió la boca con el babero que tenía en el hombro. Frotó la espalda de Simon en pequeños círculos y él eructó de nuevo. Esa vez, Edward también se rió con ella.

—Creo que ya ha terminado su cena —comentó Edward.

—Sí. En menos de cinco minutos estará dormido como un tronco.

Edward contempló a la madre y al hijo durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Bella?

Isabella sintió un leve vuelco en el corazón al escuchar su diminutivo en boca de Edward. Normalmente no la llamaba por aquel nombre.

—He estado bien —le dijo.

Aunque había querido ser más explícita, por algún motivo, no pudo encontrar las palabras, así que siguió frotándole la cabeza a Simon en silencio, pero no pudo evitar alzar los ojos por encima de su hijo y mirar al vecino de la puerta de al lado.

—¿De verdad? No te he visto mucho últimamente. Creo que los últimos dos meses sólo te he visto pasar, aunque he pensado mucho en ti. Me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien, si el bebé estaba bien, si Tayler...

—Tayler está fuera de escena —cortó ella tajante.

Edward arqueó las cejas y ella no supo si era por escepticismo, sorpresa o preocupación. Entonces sintió la cabeza de Simon contra su hombro y supo que intentaba no dormirse, así que lo incorporó un poco. Ahora que había terminado de comer, Isabella fue más consciente de su blusa desabotonada y hubiera deseado tener una tercera mano para abotonarla. Aunque estaba bastante cubierta, notó al bajar la vista hacia la suave curva de uno de sus senos, que parecía más prominente de lo normal gracias a las sombras de la vela.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia Edward, notó que él también se había fijado y sintió una oleada sexual al comprender la reacción también sexual de él, pero intentó apartarla. Después del parto, todavía tenía las hormonas disparatadas, se recordó a sí misma. Y aparte llevaba mucho tiempo sin ningún contacto íntimo con el sexo opuesto. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ninguna agresión genital. Sólo pesar en el acto le causaba dolor.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Tayler ahora?

Isabella intentó sonar despreocupada.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿No sabe nada del bebé?

—Lo sabe.

—¡Ah!

Notó que Edward estaba a punto de seguir con el tema, así que se levantó del sofá y agradeció en silencio a su hijo lo oportuno que había sido de quedarse dormido para darle la excusa de poder ir a meterle en la cuna. Balanceó al bebé en una mano, tomó una vela en la otra y subió a acostarlo. Después conectó el monitor infantil de pilas para poder escucharle desde abajo cuando se despertara. El bebé se agitó un poco y emitió algunos balbuceos ansiosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Isabella mientras le acunaba—. ¿Qué te pasa, dulzura? Todo va bien. Mami está aquí y Edward está abajo. Estarás bien.

Simon abrió los ojos un poco ante la mención del nombre de Edward y Isabella se rió.

—¿Qué? —siguió en aquel susurro que la gente solía adoptar cuando se dirigía a los pequeños—. ¿Te gusta Edward Cullen? Pero si le acabas de conocer... Sí, hace un momento. Eres tan malo como la tía Alice y la tía Rosalie. Lo siguiente que me dirás es que Edward es un bomboncito.

Se rió cuando el bebé bostezó.

—Bueno, pues no pienso tragármelo —le dijo a su hijo con una suave caricia bajo la barbilla—. No, no pienso. Podéis insistir todos hasta la saciedad, pero Edward Cullen no es el tipo de mamá. No, no lo es. Puede que tenga unos bonitos ojos verdes y una sonrisa dulce, pero mami no está interesada. En absoluto.

Simon pestañeó, cerró los ojos de nuevo y ella se quedó de pie a su lado unos minutos más hasta que supo que estaba dormido del todo. Después salió de puntillas, pasó a su habitación y se abrochó el sujetador y la blusa. Casi sin pensarlo, se cepilló el pelo.

«¡Dios estoy hecha un desastre!», pensó cuando se vio en el espejo. La humedad la había rizado el pelo de forma imposible de arreglar y la única ropa que le valía eran las mallas y algunas camisetas de hombre que se había dejado Tayler. Si Edward Cullen la miraba de forma lasciva según estaba, es que era el hombre más solitario del planeta.

Cuando bajó al salón, él se había ido. Lo encontró en la cocina de pie esperando a que calentara el agua. Tenía la linterna encendida boca arriba por lo que emitía un círculo de luz hacia el techo. Entonces fue cuando Isabella se fijó en el otro monitor infantil posado en la mesa de la cocina, comprobó que estaba conectado y que alguien lo había cambiado a la posición de alimentación por pilas. Cerró los ojos y rogó por que Edward no hubiera estado en la cocina cuando ella y Simon habían tenido su pequeña conversación íntima. Contuvo el aliento y esperó a que él dijera algo.

Entonces él se volvió y la miró con intensidad.

—¿Dónde guardas las bolsas de té?.

—En esa lata del alféizar de la ventana. Es té de hierbas, me temo. Mi médico me ha prohibido la cafeína y la teína mientras esté amamantando, pero creo que debe haber té normal en el armario.

Isabella se acercó al armario al mismo tiempo que Edward se alejaba de la ventana. Sin querer, tropezaron de frente y por un instante, ninguno de los dos pareció querer apartarse. Isabella se había llevado instintivamente una mano al pecho para protegerse del impacto y ahora registró vagamente la sensación de los cálidos y sólidos músculos bajo la tela mojada de su camisa. Ella había visto su equipo de pesas en el sótano, docenas de veces, y había supuesto que se ejercitaría con ellas con regularidad, pero nunca lo había pensado mucho. Ahora, enfrentada a la evidencia de los resultados, no tuvo más remedio que pensar en Edward Cullen sentado sin camisa y sudoroso con aquellos músculos abultados de acero.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —murmuró al apartarse mientras intentaba borrar aquella imagen tan gráfica de él—. Eh... el té normal está ahí —señaló por encima de su hombro—. Detrás de ti.

—No te preocupes. Tomaré el mismo que tú. Yo también intento quitarme de la cafeína.

Por supuesto, eso ya debía habérselo imaginado. Edward Cullen no bebía, no fumaba, mantenía estrictamente una dieta de comida vegetariana, hacía mucho ejercicio, se cuidaba mucho a sí mismo y llevaba una vida tranquila y estable. Esas eran las cosas que ella siempre había odiado de él, se recordó a sí misma. Y no era que ella fuera una mujer salvaje, pero era conocida por haber caminado por el sendero de lo peligroso una o dos veces en el pasado y desde luego, sucumbía a las tentaciones de la cafeína y algunas veces de la cerveza y el vino. Edward parecía tan entero, tan al mando de su propia vida... mientras que ella parecía caer en el descontrol tan a menudo... Y suponía que de alguna manera, por eso le tenía cierto resentimiento.

—Ya, ya lo sabía —dijo con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿se quedó dormido Simon?

—Sí, sin ningún problema.

Isabella deslizó de nuevo la vista hacia el monitor infantil y se mordió el labio con ansiedad. ¿A quién le importaba que Edward hubiera escuchado las confesiones que le había hecho a su hijo? No había dicho ninguna mentira. Edward Cullen no era su tipo y por mucho que aseguraran Alice y Rosalie que el hombre en cuestión sería el modelo perfecto para su hijo, simplemente a ella no le interesaba.

Sin embargo, pensó al fijarse en sus fuertes antebrazos y en el vello que le asomaba por el cuello, quizá a Simon sí le gustara.

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero sus comentarios.

En otros temas... me gustaría que, si alguien fue a algunos de los recitales de Paramore, comente su experiencia. Personalmente, fue increible! También espero que comenten de esto. Aunque este no sea un foro de Paramore, es el único medio que tengo que comunicarme con el ciberespacio (?


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2**

Más avanzada la noche, Edward se encontraba tendido en su sofá contemplando la oscuridad que lo envolvía mientras esperaba a que volviera la luz y pensaba en Isabella Swan. Fuera, la lluvia y los truenos habían cedido, pero el viento todavía soplaba con furia. Se había quedado con Isabella y Simon hasta que había pasado lo peor de la tormenta mientras se engañaba a sí mismo con que sólo lo hacía para estar seguro de que se encontraban bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque quería estar con ella.

Todavía no podía quitarse del todo la imagen de ella sentada bajo la luz de la vela amamantando a su hijo.

Su casa, como la de él, tenía cerca de setenta años y los papeles pintados y los muebles antiguos daban la impresión de haber estado allí desde que la habían construido. Tirada en el sofá, había una manta afgana hecha a mano y en medio de todo ello, Isabella tenía el aspecto de una madre consumada, ligada a su hijo de una forma que Edward nunca lograría comprender del todo. Era una faceta de ella que nunca había presenciado antes, una tan doméstica que no debería haberlo excitado sexualmente. Pero lo había hecho. Por completo y con fiereza.

Se volvió de lado y recordó por centésima vez sus palabras a través del monitor infantil, que él había conectado sin apenas darse cuenta.

«Edward Cullen no es el tipo de mamá. No, no lo es... Mami no está interesada. En absoluto...»

Aquellas palabras no le hacían tanto daño ahora como la primera vez que las había oído. Pero seguían doliendo. Si Edward hubiera necesitado la confirmación de que a Isabella no le importaba más que como amigo, que no la necesitaba, ahora sabía con seguridad que estaba por debajo de Alice y Rosalie en la lista de gente con la que ella quería estar.

Volvió a tumbarse de espaldas. Diablos, ahora que Simon había entrado en escena, probablemente también se encontraría por debajo de la señora Rogers y también de Bert y Ernie, por no mencionar a aquel maldito dinosaurio de color púrpura con aquella sonrisa desagradable.

Entonces escuchó por primera vez el crujido fuera de la casa. Edward apenas reaccionó pensando que se trataría de la tormenta azotando de nuevo, pero cuando fue seguido de otro crujido más intenso, se incorporó sobresaltado. Y cuando oyó el tercer crujido muy sonoro, saltó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás. La abrió de golpe y miró hacia arriba para ver que una gruesa rama del roble, la que se extendía ente la casa de Isabella y la suya, se había desgajado. Y lo que era peor, estaba caída en lo que había sido el porche trasero de Isabella, que ahora era una pila de madera rota, cristales y cemento.

—¡Bella! —gritó mientras salía corriendo descalzo.

Recorrió la corta distancia que había entre las dos casas y en segundos, estuvo frente a la puerta principal, que abrió sin llamar. Con vaguedad tomó nota mentalmente de ofrecerse a arreglarlo y después gritó su nombre con tono de pánico una vez más.

—Estoy aquí —le respondió ella desde la cocina con voz débil.

El grito de Simon llegó de la misma dirección y por un momento terrible, Edward estaba seguro de que los encontraría a los dos heridos.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Habrían estado allí dentro cuando había caído la rama? ¿Estarían heridos? ¿Muriéndose?

Cuando atravesó la puerta como una exhalación, vio a Isabella de pie en el lado opuesto de la habitación con el pequeño Simon apoyado contra su hombro. Incluso en la tenue luz que proporcionaban las velas, se veían sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos del miedo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apenas capaz de controlar su propio miedo.

Ella asintió con rapidez.

—Estaba preparando una taza de chocolate caliente cuando escuché ese ruido tan fuerte. Alcé la vista y lo siguiente que sentí fue aquel crujido terrible y después estalló el cristal de la puerta cuando la rama cayó dentro.

—¿Y Simon? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella asintió de nuevo.

—Está bien. Sólo asustado.

—¿Y tú estás bien? —preguntó él sin convencerse todavía.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Sólo asustada como él. ¡Todo ha pasado tan rápido!

Edward alzó la vista hacia el techo. No parecía que hubiera peligro de que se derrumbara. La estructura de la casa de Isabella era casi idéntica a la suya y sabía que el porche trasero no contenía ninguna viga maestra. Sin embargo, no había forma de saber con seguridad el daño que habría causado la rama.

—Simon y tú os quedareis esta noche en mi casa —dijo sin preámbulos.

Isabella siguió la mirada de él con la suya. A ella le parecía que el techo estaba bien y que podría poner algún cartón en la puerta para resguardar la cocina de la lluvia. Abrió la boca para decirle a Edward que le agradecía el ofrecimiento, pero que no había ningún motivo para tener que pasar la noche en su casa. Entonces se acordó del bebé que llevaba en brazos. Si sólo tuviera que preocuparse de sí misma, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en decir que Edward estaba exagerando y que estaría bien en su propia casa. Pero no quería arriesgarse a la mínima posibilidad de peligro en lo referente a Simon. Era curioso, pensó, lo rápido que un bebé cambiaba la vida.

—De acuerdo. Déjame recoger unas cuantas cosas que voy a necesitar.

Edward asintió sorprendido de que hubiera aceptado con tanta rapidez. El había adoptado su tono de voz más autoritario a propósito, pero lo cierto es que no había creído que la afectara en lo más mínimo. Isabella era una mujer que simplemente no aguantaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, esta vez, había cedido sin una sola discusión.

Simon, recordó a Edward al instante. Sólo había aceptado por la seguridad del bebé, no por la suya propia. Ah, bueno. Al menos podría descansar con tranquilidad sabiendo que ella se quedaría a salvo en su casa hasta que él hubiera reparado los daños del porche. Por supuesto que ahora él sería el que no estaría a salvo, sabiendo que Isabella estaría durmiendo tan cerca.

Suspiró. ¿Llegaría el momento en su vida en que lo que Isabella Swan hiciera no le afectara en lo más mínimo?

Isabella se despertó despacio a la mañana siguiente, sin estar segura de donde se encontraba. Cuando se había dormido la noche anterior, el viento ululaba, Simon se revolvía agitado y ella estaba acostada en la cama de Edward Cullen. Edward, por supuesto, se había acostado en el sofá de abajo. Aquella mañana no había rastro del tumultuoso clima del día anterior. El sol del amanecer se filtraba entre las persianillas dibujando brillantes franjas de luz sobre la cama y el suelo. Un pájaro cantaba contento en el exterior y el bebé gorgoriteaba contento en su cuna en la esquina de la habitación.

Se incorporó, se apartó un mechón de rizos de los ojos y de repente comprendió que ella y Simon no estaban solos. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora que había insistido en llevar a la habitación la noche anterior y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la cuna mientras murmuraba sonidos dulces sin ningún significado. Isabella se estiró el tirante del camisón y salió de la cama.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz todavía ronca por el sueño

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió la mirada hacia ella con un ardor indiscutible. Isabella se sintió de repente desnuda y buscó aprisa la bata. No era que Edward no la hubiera visto nunca en camisón, intentó tranquilizarse. En más de una ocasión, ella lo había saludado así vestida desde el porche trasero mientras regaba las plantas. Y sin embargo, supuso que despertarse en la casa de un hombre, o mejor dicho, en su cama, constituía un escenario más íntimo que un saludo al pasar por delante.

—Buenos días —replicó con los ojos verdes suaves bajo la tenue luz de la habitación—. Lo siento. Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero pasé por delante y oí al bebé.

Isabella le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no deberías estar aquí? Después de todo es tu habitación. Te disculpas demasiado, Edward.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el niño y le rozó la manita con el dedo.

—Pero te mereces un poco de intimidad. Es que como todavía estabas dormida, pensé en entretener a Simon para que pudieras descansar más. No te ofendas, pero últimamente pareces un poco cansada, Bella.

Lo había hecho otra vez. Se había dirigido a ella con el diminutivo que sólo la gente muy cercana usaba con ella. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría ofendido si un hombre lo hubiera utilizado, incluso aunque hubiera sido un amigo íntimo. Ni siquiera le había gustado que Tayler le llamara así, pero viniendo de Edward, el nombre le sonaba extrañamente natural, como si tuviera mucho más derecho que nadie a usarlo.

—No me he ofendido. Es verdad que estoy bastante cansada últimamente. Los recién nacidos agotan.

Edward estaba a punto de decir que se lo podía imaginar, pero se detuvo. El hecho era que ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo debía ser generar una nueva vida dentro del propio cuerpo. Pensar que Isabella acababa de hacerlo le dejó sorprendido y se fijó en las curvas lujuriosas de su cuerpo que eran consecuencia de la llegada de Simon. El albornoz blanco le colgaba abierto y el escote del camisón dejaba ver buena parte de sus senos inflamados. Era una madre lactante, por el amor de Dios, intentó recordarse a sí mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería hacer el amor con ella?

Se apartó la idea de la mente y dijo:

—Puedo hacer lo que quieras para ayudarte con Simon. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Quiero decir.., no sé mucho acerca de bebés, pero... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé nada en absoluto acerca de bebés, pero si me necesitas... para lo que sea... aquí estoy.

Isabella sonrió.

—Gracias, Edward.

A él se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de incorporarte al trabajo?

—Cerca de once semanas más. He aprovechado al máximo la baja por maternidad.

Se levantó entonces de la cama y alzó los brazos muy por encima de su cabeza. El gesto, alzó el dobladillo muy por encima de sus muslos de forma peligrosa y Edward contuvo un gemido. Ella siguió inconsciente de su gesto.

—Me aseguraron doce semanas de baja en el hospital, por supuesto sin cobrar y además, pedí que me sumaran mis dos semanas de vacaciones.

—¿Y qué harás con Simon cuando tengas que volver?

Isabella fue a sentarse a su lado en el brazo de la hamaca y miró a su hijo por encima del hombro de él.

—Bueno —dijo inconsciente del aturdimiento de él—. Eso es lo bueno del Hospital de Seton. Tienen una guardería maravillosa. Es algo que los empleados han estado solicitando desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin se consiguió el año pasado, así que podré ver a Simon con frecuencia durante el día. Alice está también insistiendo que se quiere quedar con él dos días a la semana y como ella trabaja por las tardes, no le resultará difícil. Si todavía está dispuesta cuando me reincorpore al trabajo, por mí encantada de que Simon pase dos días por semana con su tía.

El bebé que estaba en brazos de Edward respondió al sonido de la voz de su madre, agitando los brazos y las piernas entre gritos. Al comprender que el niño necesitaba algo que él no podía proporcionarle, el desayuno, Edward se levantó de la hamaca y con todo cuidado lo puso en brazos de su madre, que enseguida empezó a desabrocharse el camisón.

—Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas que le cuide yo... —se ofreció Edward mientras se daba la vuelta—, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

Ya estaba casi saliendo por la puerta cuando Isabella le dio las gracias. Con un murmullo apenas audible, bajó a preparar el desayuno para los adultos. Después de desayunar, pensaba ir a la casa de al lado a comprobar el alcance de los daños. Porque cuanto antes consiguiera que ella y su hijo volvieran a su casa, pensó, antes recuperaría él la paz mental que tenía antes. Antes de verla otra vez acurrucada y encantadora en su propia cama. Antes de preguntarse cómo se sentiría si algún día tuviera un hijo él mismo. Antes de pensar de nuevo en lo perfecto que era estar los tres juntos una mañana soleada de domingo.

Isabella le observó alejarse con cierto alivio y se extrañó. Nunca antes había sentido la presencia de Edward sin otra cosa que comodidad. Desde que se había trasladado a la casa de al lado de la suya, dos años atrás, lo que había empezado como conversaciones superficiales de vecinos, se había ido transformando en una amistad muy íntima. A menudo acudían ambos al rescate del otro, cuando la amenaza en cuestión era un coche estropeado, un sótano inundado o un libro perdido. Ella confiaba en él cuando la vida parecía escapársele de lo planeado y aunque no tuviera un buen consejo que darla siempre se mostraba comprensivo. De alguna manera, siempre conseguía que ella se sintiera mejor.

Edward era su amigo, su confidente y su colega. Entonces, ¿por qué la mera idea de su presencia en la misma habitación le había hecho sentirse incómoda? ¿Por qué la miraba como si mereciera la pena? ¿Por qué habría tenido ella aquellos sueños tan eróticos la noche anterior, y todos centrados en su vecino?

Bajó la vista hacia el bebé, que seguía mamando con ansia y sonrió.

—Siento tener que decirte esto, nene, pero tu madre es una señora un poco loca —susurró.

Simon emitió un sonido de satisfacción y apretó los deditos de los pies y las manos.

Isabella le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de seguir:

—Mami parece no ser capaz de ver lo que tiene delante últimamente. Está empezando a pensar que el amigo Edward es algo que no es. Está empezando a pensar que es un bombón apetitoso. Y mami es más lista que eso, Simon.

Isabella nunca había tenido una relación con un hombre que no la hubiera dejado dolida al terminar. Nunca. Hasta Edward Cullen. Él era el primer hombre que nunca la había hecho sentirse inferior como persona, el primero que siempre la había hecho sentirse bien. Y la única razón que se le ocurría para explicar el fenómeno era que Edward era su amigo, no su amante. Enrollarse con alguien siempre parecía complicar las cosas, pensó. Y lo que compartía con Edward era demasiado bonito como para estropearlo, así que tendría que dejar sus sueños eróticos acerca de él en el desván.

—Demasiada actividad hormonal —le dijo a Simon cuando le cambió al otro pecho—. Ese es el problema de mami ahora mismo. Antes de que termine el año todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad, espera y verás. Tú comerás solito, las hormonas de mamá se estabilizaran y perderá todo ese peso que ha ganado por traerte al mundo y volverá a mirar a Edward sólo como a un amigo.

Isabella suspiró. En lo más profundo, sabía que con la llegada de Simon la palabra normal tendría un significado completamente diferente. Sin embargo, no había motivo para que cambiara su relación con Edward, ¿cierto? Lo que tenía con él era perfecto tal y como era. No pensaba estropear una relación amistosa perfecta por un interés sexual completamente infundado y pasajero.

Y eso debía ser muy fácil de cumplir, decidió con rapidez, al pensar en que Edward no tenía nada en común con los hombres con los que ella normalmente salía. Era demasiado tranquilo, calmado, asentado y agradable. No había ningún elemento de peligro en él, ningún riesgo. ¿Cuál era el reto de salir con un hombre como aquel? ¿Cuál era la diversión?

—Edward es el amigo de mami —repitió Isabella a su hijo—. Y los amigos son demasiado importantes como para perderlos, así que vamos los dos a hacer lo posible por mantener las cosas como están, ¿de acuerdo?

Simon se apartó de su pecho con un bostezo y agitó la cabeza de lado a lado. Si no le conociera mejor, hubiera asegurado que su hijo se estaba negando a seguir adelante con el plan. Por supuesto que sabía que era una idea ridícula. Su hijo apenas podía mantener la cabeza rígida y mucho menos negar. Sin embargo, parecía tener un curioso brillo en los ojos...

—¡Oh, no seas tonta! —se riñó a sí misma en voz alta.

Los daños en la casa de Isabella no eran tan malos como había supuesto Edward. Habría que reconstruir el porche trasero por completo, pero los cimientos estaban perfectos, o sea que sólo habría que levantar las paredes y el techo. Sin embargo, todas sus plantas estaban destrozadas, observó sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza ante el espectáculo de tierra y verde desparramado por todas partes. Ni Isabella, con su buena mano para las plantas, podría hacer nada con aquello.

No pudo evitar el estremecimiento al pensar en qué más podría haberse perdido. Pero Isabella y el niño estaban bien, a salvo y en el sitio donde...

Se detuvo antes de concluir la idea. No, ninguno de los dos pertenecía a su casa, se dijo a sí mismo. Diablos, si apenas estaba habilitada para vivir él, cuanto menos para todas las necesidades de un recién nacido. La casa de Isabella era un entorno mucho más apropiado para criar a un niño. Era acogedora y amorosa, dos cosas que faltaban en la de él. Y después de ver el cambio que había sufrido su hogar aquella mañana sólo con la adición de una madre y de su hijo, se convenció de que se estaba engañando a sí mismo si creía que cualquier mejora física que pudiera hacer él, crearía el tipo de ambiente que acababa de presenciar.

Supuso que había estado engañándose con un montón de cosas.

—¿Cómo lo ves?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Isabella cruzando el jardín. Agradeció en silencio comprobar que llevaba pantalones de chándal flojos y una enorme camiseta. Como siempre, llevaba a Simon en brazos y el bebé parpadeó ante el sol que ahora estaba bien alto en el cielo.

—Vas a tener que comprar unas gafas de sol para bebés —comentó Edward con una carcajada al ver la reacción del niño.

Isabella se rió también.

—Pues lo cierto es que ya las fabrican. Son de este tamaño —extendió la mano libre y dibujó con el índice y el pulgar la anchura de objeto—. Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de cosas que hacen para bebés. Todo en tamaño diminuto.

—Bueno, al menos no tendrás que preocuparte de comprarle una casa nueva. Vas a necesitar un nuevo porche, desde luego, pero el resto de la estructura no ha sufrido daños. El seguro te cubrirá el coste de las reparaciones.

Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No estaba segura de cómo se las habría arreglado si la rama hubiera ocasionado daños de importancia. Y no era por los gastos, porque estaba asegurada, pero, ¿dónde se hubiera quedado mientras duraran las obras? ¿En casa de Edward? De ninguna manera. Y menos con sus hormonas traicionándola a cada paso.

—¿Estás seguro de que me lo pagará el seguro?

—Sin problema. Puedo recomendarte a un chico que te lo podrá reconstruir entero. Trabaja barato para sus amigos y para los amigos de sus amigos.

Isabella sonrió.

—Parece que es el chico que me interesa.

—Estupendo. Puedo empezar el lunes.

La sonrisa de Isabella desapareció.

—¿Tú?

—Bueno, es el tipo de trabajo con el que me gano la vida, ¿no lo sabes?

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿tendrás tiempo? Quiero decir, ¿no estabas en medio de un proyecto ahora mismo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y el pelo de color trigo le cayó por la frente con el movimiento. Cuando se lo retiró, su mirada tenía un gesto de sospecha.

—La verdad es que siempre estoy con más de un trabajo, y este no llevará demasiado tiempo. Puedo dejar el porche como nuevo en pocas semanas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella? ¿No te fías de mí? Te puedo dar montones de referencias.

—No, no se trata de eso. Es que...

—¿Qué?

«¿Qué?», se preguntó Isabella a sí misma. Sabía que Edward era bueno en la carpintería y nunca estaba falto de trabajo a menos que él quisiera. Construiría su porche con cuidado porque se preocupaba por ella y por Simon e iba a cobrar un precio competitivo que su compañía de seguros estaría encantada de pagar. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—De acuerdo —acordó por fin sin saber por qué había sentido aquella reticencia.

—Si te parece bien, puedo empezar el lunes por la mañana. ¿Digamos que a las once?

Ella asintió todavía incómoda con el acuerdo.

—Siempre me levanto antes de las diez con Simon.

Edward echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro a la inmensa rama sobre los restos del porche.

—¿Tienes una sierra eléctrica?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa, yo tengo una. Si te parece bien, podría empezar a cortar la rama hoy mismo. Te guardaré los troncos en el garaje. Te vendrán bien este invierno.

Con aquellas palabras, Edward se dio la vuelta en dirección a su propia casa. Cuando volvió, llevaba la sierra en una mano y un par de guantes de seguridad en la otra. Posó lo más pesado en el porche y después se llevó la mano a la espalda para tirar de la camiseta. Isabella observó fascinada como la empujaba por encima de la cabeza para tirarla al suelo y después se ataba una cinta roja en la frente. Cuando se puso de pie delante de ella con el torso desnudo, sus botas y sus vaqueros, recordó de repente por qué el trato no iba a funcionar.

Edward Cullen, decidió en ese momento, era demasiado apetitoso para expresarlo en palabras.

* * *

Internet se esta normalizando en estos días, asi que espero poder subir con la misma regularidad que antes. Aviso con anticipación que es probable que el fin de semana no pueda actualizar mucho por cuestiones personales.

Espero sus reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella se despertó el lunes por la mañana no por el ruido de la sierra eléctrica, sino por un repetido golpeteo que penetró en su cerebro poco a poco. Rodó de medio lado y echó un vistazo al reloj digital de la mesita de noche para averiguar que eran casi las siete y media. Entonces se levantó y cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación de Simon, alarmada porque el bebé no la hubiera despertado antes. La última vez que le había dado de mamar había sido a las tres y nunca tardaba tanto en pedir otra toma. Sin embargo, lo encontró dormido de forma apacible en la cuna rodeado de juguetes casi tan grandes como él. Estaba echado sobre el vientre con los deditos apretados como puños a cada lado de la cabeza.

La nueva madre suspiró de alivio y sonrió. Aquel asunto de la maternidad era diferente a nada que hubiera experimentado antes y no estaba segura de si se acostumbraría alguna vez. Ella nunca había tenido que preocuparse por ningún otro ser humano antes. Diablos, si apenas se había preocupado por sí misma. Ahora, aquel diminuto bebé que no sería capaz de hacerlo durante unos cuantos años, parecía ocupar todos sus pensamientos y era el centro de todos sus días. Sin pensar siquiera en el gesto, se agachó y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo cuando él bostezó y acercó la cabeza hacia su mano todavía dormido.

Fuera de la habitación, el golpeteo uniforme que la había despertado se oía con más intensidad que en su propia habitación y Isabella se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. El porche todavía seguía como una pila de madera rota a su derecha aunque ella y Edward habían limpiado la mayor parte de los destrozos en los dos días posteriores a la tormenta. La rama gigantesca que había caído tres noches atrás iba convirtiéndose gradualmente en una pila de troncos gracias a Edward, que estaba a punto de acabar con ella.

Su vecino estaba de pie en el centro del jardín, desnudo hasta la cintura como el domingo por la mañana. Esta vez, la banda que rodeaba su frente era de un color azul desvaído casi igual al de los pantalones. Estaba agitando un hacha con movimientos rítmicos levantándola despacio en un arco alto sobre la cabeza antes de caer sobre un tronco para romperlo en dos. Aunque estaba a la sombra de un arce enorme, los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas hacían brillar las gotas de transpiración de su torso musculoso. Isabella se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí trabajando sin que ella lo hubiera sabido.

Cuando se llevó una mano al cuello de forma inconsciente, sintió el pulso con fuerza. Aunque la brisa de la mañana que entraba por la ventana abierta era fresca, de repente sintió calor. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie disfrutando de la imagen de Edward concentrado en su trabajo, pero cuando Simon se agitó, le costó desviar la atención. Por fin, cuando el niño chilló reclamando la satisfacción de sus necesidades, Isabella se dio la vuelta.

Pero no antes de que Edward hubiera alzado la vista en aquella dirección y la hubiera visto.

Con torpeza y rapidez, alzó una mano para saludarlo y sintió rubor en el pecho y en la cara. Se apartó preguntándose qué locura la habría invadido para quedar tan fascinada sólo ante la imagen de un hombre haciendo su trabajo. ¡Como si no hubiera visto nunca el torso de un hombre desnudo! Levantó a Simon de la cuna y se apartó el camisón para amamantarlo. Después de todo era una madre y tenía experiencias sexuales. Tayler había sido un hombre muy atractivo físicamente, pero no recordaba haberse quedado mirándolo de la forma descarada en que lo acababa de hacer con Edward Cullen.

—Las hormonas —le dijo a su hijo que chupaba con fiereza sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Es que mami tiene ahora las hormonas disparatadas. Es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? —le frotó en la nariz con una sonrisa—. Mi cuerpo está totalmente fuera de forma por ti.

Se echó un vistazo a la amplia cadera y a los muslos que asomaban por debajo del camisón y que apenas reconocía como los suyos y suspiró con más profundidad. Si pensaba ponerse alguna vez alguna ropa de su armario, tendría que perder algo de peso.

—Ese es mi chicarrón —dijo con suavidad cuando Simon terminó su desayuno y apartó la cara de su pecho.

Mientras realizaba la operación de quitarle el aire, pensó otra vez maravillada en la vida que acababa de crear, de la que ella sola sería responsable. Cuando lo volvió a acunar de nuevo en sus brazos, le miró y Simon le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, como si la encontrara la cosa más fascinante de la tierra.

—No sé nada de esto, chiquillo, pero tú me miras como si creyeras que yo sé que es lo que hay que hacer en cada momento y francamente Simon, nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad. No tengo más seguridad de los pasos que hay que seguir de la que tienes tú, así que tendrás que ayudarme. Hazme una señal o algo así. Menos mal que somos dos para intentar averiguarlo, porque para uno es demasiado.

El bebé parecía tener una fe absoluta en ella, pensó al ver que no dejaba de mirarla mientras le rodeaba el dedo con su manita. Ahora era sólo un bebé y no sabía nada, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando empezara a imaginarse las cosas? Con el tiempo acabaría comprendiendo que le faltaba algo en la vida: un padre. ¿Qué haría ella cuando sucediera? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Cómo podría compensarle por una pérdida de algo tan significativo?

—¿Isabella? Soy Edward. ¿Estás levantada?

La voz llegó de abajo y Simon volvió la cabeza antes que ella. Isabella miró al niño con gesto receloso. Hubiera jurado por los libros que había leído sobre recién nacidos, que a las tres semanas era demasiado pronto para que uno sonriera al reconocer algo, pero que la ahorcaran si no era la segunda vez que su hijo había hecho lo mismo al oír el nombre de Edward.

—Estoy en la habitación del niño. Sube.

Se levantó y apoyó a Simon sobre su hombro de nuevo, se dio la vuelta hacia la dirección de los pasos y al cabo de un momento vio asomar la cabeza de Edward con un gesto de interrogación en la cara, como si le molestara inmiscuirse. Cuando Isabella le sonrió en gesto de bienvenida, entró en la habitación.

No llevaba la cinta del pelo puesta y el pelo sudoroso le caía en mechones empapados por la frente. Se había puesto una camisa de trabajo que tenía algunas salpicaduras de lo que parecía grasa, de un color azul desvaído, pero se la había dejado desabrochada y Isabella tuvo una visión muy clara, muy agradable de su piel desnuda debajo. Su pecho era suave, palido y sin una gota de vello, lo que la sorprendió. Y era increíblemente erótico, pensó después al recordar que todos los hombres con los que había salido habían sido morenos y muy... muy velludos.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó al niño mientras se agachaba para tenerlo a la altura de los ojos.

Isabella sintió que su hijo se agitaba de contento en sus brazos y sonrió.

—Le gustas.

Cuando los ojos de Edward se cruzaron con los de ella, notó que él estaba sorprendido y encantado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre gorgoritea así cuando te ve o cuando escucha tu voz. Y siempre parece sonreír cuando pronuncio tu nombre delante de él.

Edward volvió la vista hacia el pequeño, pero seguía hablando con Isabella cuando dijo:

—Así que habéis estado hablando de mi ¿eh? ¡Qué habréis estado diciendo!

Isabella se hubiera abofeteado por lo que acababa de desvelar.

—Bueno, de vez en cuando. Le tenía que explicar el extraño ruido que venía de fuera, ¿no crees? Y quién era el hombre que estaba en la habitación con él el otro día.

Simon gorgoriteó de nuevo y estiró un brazo en dirección a Edward. Con una carcajada tranquila, este sujetó el dedo del niño.

—Ya entiendo. Bueno, pequeño, acostúmbrate a mí, porque voy a estar bastante a tu alrededor por una temporada.

Ella sabía que sólo lo decía por lo de la reparación del porche, pero que le dijera a su hijo que iba a estar en casa por algún tiempo, le resultó reconfortante a ella también. Cuando él se apartó, ella se sintió extrañamente traicionada por su retirada pero su sonrisa, una sonrisa dirigida con claridad a ella sola, la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—Ah, hola a ti también —susurró con suavidad.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que siempre hablaría con suavidad delante del bebé estuviera dormido o no.

—Buenos días. Simon acaba de desayunar, así que es un bebé gordo y feliz. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has comido algo?

Edward asintió.

—Llevo levantado desde las seis y como me espera un largo día de trabajo, ya hice un desayuno fuerte: copos de avena, medio melón, dos mazorcas de maíz, un vaso grande de zumo...

Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—Comida vegetariana.

Él asintió de nuevo

—Te iba a ofrecer un cuenco de copos de coco, pero como ya has desayunado...

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias de todas formas.

—¿Te importaría echar una ojeada a Simon mientras me visto?

Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en la longitud de sus piernas desnudas que se extendían larguísimas por debajo del dobladillo. ¿Por qué tenía que vestirse? ¿No podía seguir así el resto del día? ¿Para el resto de su vida? También iría a cepillarse el pelo, pensó con morbosidad y aplastar aquella mata maravillosa de rizos.

Como si ella pudiera detectar sus pensamientos, se deslizó la mano por el pelo y lo recogió en un puñado en la nuca antes de soltarlo. Lo único que deseó Edward, fue que hubiera sido su mano la que hubiera realizado el gesto y por instinto, apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¡Claro! Me encantará vigilar a Simon mientras te vistes.

Isabella le pasó al niño con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y pasó por delante de él como si fuera totalmente inconsciente del ardor sexual que se había encendido en el aire entre ellos. Isabella Swan se enteraba tanto de la ansiedad que le producía en todo el cuerpo como se enteraba de la rotación de la tierra. Y como la misma rotación, su deseo por ella era algo que siempre estaría allí, un hecho que nunca cambiaría. No era algo en lo que ella siquiera hubiera pensado.

El bebé que tenía en brazos gorgoriteaba y se arrullaba y Edward desvió la atención de la madre al hijo. Seguía sin superar todavía como una cosa tan diminuta se convertiría algún día en un hombre y seguía maravillándose del hecho de que Isabella hubiera creado y nutrido aquel ser humano dentro de su cuerpo durante meses. La admiraba por la tarea a la que se había enfrentado en criar a un hijo sola. Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de...

No, no lo deseaba, se aseguró a sí mismo con rapidez. No deseaba que hubiera ninguna forma de ayudarla. La vida familiar de Isabella Swan no era asunto suyo, algo que ella había dejado bien claro desde el comienzo de su relación. Y no era que ella hubiera sido nunca mezquina o desagradable con él... era que había algo en su comportamiento que indicaba a los demás que ella era capaz de cuidar de sí misma sola. Por lo menos, se corrigió, estaba convencida de ello.

Sólo se preguntó si eso se extendería al pequeño Simon también. Desde que había llegado con el bebé del hospital, había habido breves momentos en los que no se la veía tan segura con su hijo como normalmente había sido consigo misma. A veces, cuando Edward la miraba a hurtadillas pensando que no se enteraba, parecía casi... perdida. Y en momentos como aquellos, no podía dejar de maravillarse y desear...

«¡No lo hagas!», se advirtió a sí mismo. «No te hagas ideas suaves y estúpidas acerca de Isabella y de su hijo».

Ella era una mujer independiente que había estado cuidando de sí misma durante años y que sería capaz de seguir haciéndolo sin que él o nadie interfiriera...

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse...

—¿Edward?

Él se dio la vuelta con brusquedad ante el sonido de la voz al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Podrías quedarte con Simon un poco más? Me encantaría darme una ducha.

Edward se frotó los ojos ante la imagen que evocaron sus palabras en su cerebro ya enturbiado. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo dicho? Tenía que haber dicho algo así, algo totalmente inocente, pero que a él le encendía con la imagen de ella desnuda, cálida y mojada.

Como él no contestó al instante, Isabella apareció en el umbral cubierta con una bata corta. Al instante, él supo que estaba totalmente desnuda por debajo y que lo único que tenía que hacer sería desabrochar aquel cinturón y atraerla hacia adelante para enterrar la cara entre sus senos, su piel suave como el satén, y sabría como una fruta rica y madura...

—¿Edward? —preguntó con expresión asombrada.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te molestaría mucho vigilar a Simon unos minutos más? Me daré prisa.

—¡Claro! —contestó con una voz que se le hizo extraña a sí mismo—. No te preocupes y no te des prisa. No me importa tomar un descanso un rato.

Ella sonrió y Edward sintió algo cálido y pesado sobre el corazón que se le metía hasta las entrañas.

—Eres una dulzura —dijo Isabella antes de desaparecer de nuevo—. Gracias. Te debo mucho por estos favores, Edward. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, sólo tienes que pedirla

Su vecino abrió la boca para decir algo que seguramente ella consideraría inapropiado y la cerró de golpe. Después de todo, había un niño presente, se recordó a sí mismo al bajar la vista hacia él. Un niño era demasiado impresionable.

Cuando Isabella bajó media hora más tarde, recién duchada y vestida de nuevo con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta enorme, se dirigió en el acto a la cocina a apaciguar su estómago. Edward debió pensar antes que le había tomado el pelo con los copos de coco, pero era cierto. Derramó una porción generosa de cereal en un cuenco y lo llenó de leche. Era sorprendente lo golosa que se había vuelto en el embarazo. Y no era que hubiera despreciado los dulces antes, pero había algo en el embarazo que hacía que los dulces fueran tan… tan… tan terriblemente necesarios.

Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de cereal a la boca y se paró a medio bocado cuando vio a Simon y a Edward fuera. El mayor de los dos varones estaba sentado en la mecedora con el pequeño en su regazo y hablaba con él como si hablar con un bebé de tres semanas fuera lo que hiciera todos los días. Sonrió. Le encantaría saber lo que estaba contando Edward y lo que respondía Simon. Se dio prisa en acabar, enjuagó la loza y la metió al lavavajillas para dirigirse al jardín trasero.

Intentó acercarse a ellos en el mayor silencio posible, haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar la conversación. Por desgracia, Edward debió haber sentido su llegada, porque se dio la vuelta de forma abrupta y aunque ella estaba todavía a varios metros de él, sonrió con culpabilidad y se sonrojó de pánico.

—¡Hola! Le estaba contando a Simon lo de la familia de cardenales que anidan en tu mirto. El pequeño me ha escuchado con toda atención. Creo que va a ser un ornitólogo cuando crezca.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ya le estás informando acerca de los pájaros y las abejas, ¿eh? Vosotros los chicos empezáis pronto.

Edward se sonrojó con más intensidad y ella acentuó la sonrisa. No había visto sonrojarse nunca antes a un hombre y encontró la reacción muy atractiva.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo él—. Es demasiado joven como para... para... para saber cosas como esas.

Isabella se acercó más mirando al niño que la miraba con intensidad.

—No estoy tan segura —dijo ella con un tono de melancolía—. Dicen que debes explicarle todo a tus hijos en cuanto ellos se sientan vagamente interesados. Es un poco triste, la cantidad de cosas que hay que explicarles a los niños en cuanto son lo suficientemente mayores como para entenderlas. Parece como si deberían mantener su estado de inocencia para siempre.

—El mundo es un sitio muy diferente a como era cuando tú y yo éramos pequeños —dijo Edward.

Isabella enroscó los dedos de Simon alrededor del suyo, un gesto que siempre la consolaba.

—Ya lo sé. Y en muchos aspectos es un sitio mejor, pero... no lo sé —cuando sus ojos se cruzaron a él le pareció que la mirada de ella estaba cargada de ansiedad—. Es sólo que me preocupo por él, ¿entiendes?

—Por supuesto, Bella. Eso es perfectamente natural.

Isabella volvió a sentir calidez ante su diminutivo. Entonces desvió la mirada de su hijo hacia Edward.

—Lo que más me preocupa es que no tenga un padre cerca.

Edward sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso ante la forma en que le miró. Se dijo que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, que no había nada en la afirmación de Isabella que fuera ninguna indirecta. Sin embargo, tenía un gesto curioso en la mirada.

—No me parece justo para él —continuó sin esperar su respuesta—. Ya sé que está pasado de moda y conozco montones de niños perfectamente sanos y normales criados sólo por sus madres, pero sigue sin parecerme lo más apropiado. Un niño debería tener dos padres. Y punto. Dos personas se pueden apoyar la una en la otra en momentos de necesidad y presentar una variedad de puntos de vista. Un niño pequeño necesita sobre todo a un hombre a que admirar, emular... un hombre que...

Se detuvo de repente y desvió la vista y Edward supo que había desvelado acerca de sus miedos más de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Lo siento —se excusó sin mirarle—. No sé lo que me está poniendo tan filosófica y sensible socialmente esta mañana. Supongo que he estado en la ducha demasiado tiempo. Mi cerebro debe haberse derretido.

—O quizá estés aprendiendo lo que significa ser madre —le dijo Edward.

Entonces le miró y sonrió agradecida de que él no pensara que era una idiota por elucubrar de aquella manera. Asintió brevemente y buscó a Simon, incapaz de tolerar que no le hicieran caso un minuto más. El bebé la estudió durante un momento y empezó a bajar los párpados. Por mucho que se esforzó por mantenerse consciente, en un segundo estaba completamente dormido.

Cuando Isabella alzó la vista hacia Edward de nuevo, le encontró mirándola de forma especulativa. Con una excusa, se apresuró a volver a su casa para acostar a Simon.

Mientras se quedó al lado de su cuna contemplándole dormir, escuchó el sonido del hacha de Edward en el exterior y tuvo que agarrarse a los barrotes de la cuna para evitar volver a la ventana a observarle. Todos sus instintos le pedían que saliera a reunirse con él. Podría decir que quería ayudar y hacer lo que él considerara más oportuno para adelantar el trabajo.

Tenía sentido. Cuanto antes consiguiera que Edward estuviera fuera de su jardín y de su casa, antes podría liberarse de aquella ridícula atracción que no conducía a ningún sitio. Entonces podía volver a verle como siempre le había visto, como su colega, su vecino y su amigo.

Pero cuando se acercó a la ventana y bajó la vista hacia el jardín, sintió una oleada de ardor cada vez más intensa en el abdomen. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse, esperar y asombrarse de adonde conduciría todo aquello.

* * *

Seguramente a alguns le parece extraño que haya puesto Isabella y no Bella como estamos acostumbrads. Verán que hay detalles de la historia que precisan que asi sea. Espero que les este gustando! Reviews please?


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4**

—Por supuesto que te darás cuenta que estás viviendo la fantasía de todas las mujeres, Bella.

Isabella se dio la vuelta de la encimera donde estaba preparando una taza de té y miró a su hermana Alice con escepticismo.

—¡Sí, claro! Soy una madre soltera temporalmente sin ingresos, cuya cuenta corriente está bajando con rapidez y cuyo futuro está lleno de incertidumbre. Me preocupo constantemente no sólo por mí misma, sino por un niño del que soy completamente responsable y todavía no me he acostumbrado... y tú dices que es el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Alice, sentada en el otro extremo de la habitación ignoró la explosión de su hermana y se concentró en su sobrino, acostado en el centro de la mesa. Sacudió un sonajero sobre la cabeza de Simon y soltó una carcajada ante su expresión cuando intentó alcanzarlo con torpeza.

—Supongo que las actividades motrices se desarrollan mucho después de las cinco semanas —comentó.

—Es evidente —acordó Isabella al acercarse a la mesa al lado de su hermana—. Aunque esta vez lo ha hecho mejor. Al menos, no cruza tanto los ojos como solía hacer.

—Sin embargo, todavía no le ha salido nada de pelo —Alice le pasó con delicadeza la palma de la mano sobre el cráneo—. Aunque no está tan mal. Algunos de los hombres más sexys del cine son calvos: Telly Savalas, Yul Brinner, el Capitán Picard de «Star Trek».

Isabella se detuvo y apretó la bolsa de té para exprimirla.

—Bueno, ¿qué era toda esa fantasía de lo que yo estoy viviendo?

Alice hizo un gesto hacia la puerta trasera

—El increíble y apetitoso hombre semidesnudo que lleva merodeando por tu casa desde hace dos semanas; eso era.

Isabella miró con rapidez hacia la puerta y después a su hermana con una expresión de censura.

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? Podría oírte.

Alice se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—¡Eh! A mí no me importa que Edward Cullen sepa que le encuentro sexy. Eres tú la que tiene problemas en reconocer tus sentimientos.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en reconocer mis sentimientos. Y mis sentimientos respecto a Edward son muy flojos. Es un chico agradable y punto. Y no es mi tipo de ninguna manera.

Su hermana dejó escapar un sonido rudo de incredulidad.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Te vi como le mirabas hace un poco cuando entró a beber un vaso de agua. ¿Es que no has fantaseado acerca de él desde que ha empezado a trabajar para ti?

—Te estás imaginando cosas, como siempre, hermanita. Nunca he fantaseado acerca de Edward. No es...

—¡Sí, sí! Ya lo sé, no es tu tipo. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puedes soportar tenerlo aquí todos los días estando como... como... Quiero decir, ¿cómo aguantas para no tirarte a sus huesos desde que entra por la puerta?

A Isabella se le encogió el estómago ante la imagen que evocaban las palabras de su hermana.

No había pasado un solo día en las dos semanas anteriores en que no le hubieran asaltado exactamente las ideas que estaba describiendo su hermana. Era muy diferente tener a Edward en casa en vez de seguro en la de al lado, en que ella podía saludarle al pasar y apartarlo de la mente enseguida

Todas las mañanas, había llegado a la puerta trasera, la había saludado con una sonrisa enloquecedora de lo sensual, se había despojado de la mitad de la ropa para mostrar su cuerpo increíblemente formado y se había puesto a trabajar. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no se hubiera vuelto loca con aquel comportamiento? Y los fines de semana, cuando no había estado por los alrededores trabajando, había sido peor, porque Isabella se había pasado el sábado y el domingo pensando en qué estaría haciendo y con quién e impaciente esperando a que llegara el lunes.

—¿Lo ves? Te estás sonrojando. Yo sabía que algo te excitaba Edward.

—Sss. No me estoy sonrojando, es el calor del té. Y no me excita Edward —cortó con firmeza—. Y deja de crear una situación que sabes que no ocurrirá nunca.

Pero en vez de callarse, Alice cambió la expresión por una de auténtica malicia y gritó en dirección a la puerta de atrás:

—¡Edward! ¿Puedes entrar un minuto?

Isabella frunció el ceño a su hermana, se levantó de su asiento con la intención de estrangularla y con tono amenazador de hermana mayor le dijo:

—¡Alice! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Te juro que si sigues adelante, te...

—¿SÍ?

La voz de su vecino hizo que Isabella se desplomara de nuevo en su silla. Edward se quedó en el umbral sin entrar con los vaqueros cubiertos de serrín y un poco salpicados de cemento. El sudor le perlaba el pecho y las mejillas y por alguna extraña razón, Isabella sólo pudo pensar a qué sabría en ese momento. Para apartarse la idea, se puso a echar azúcar a la taza de té y de repente, sintió que beber algo caliente era lo último que le apetecía en el mundo.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward cuando notó su reacción—. Ya lo sé, estoy hecho un desastre.

Cuando se sacudió el polvo de los pectorales, Isabella deseó que nadie hubiera escuchado el sonido estrangulado que no había podido controlar. Incapaz de apartar la vista, se echó otra cucharada de azúcar y empezó a agitarla.

—Intentaré no mancharte la casa —prosiguió Edward mientras se sacudía más abajo.

Isabella revolvió el té con más furia.

—No te preocupes —dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa al notar la reacción de su hermana.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó Edward.

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó.

—¿Sabes? De repente, se me ha olvidado. ¿No es absurdo? Debo estar volviéndome senil.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—¡Vamos, Alice! La última vez que lo estudié, los científicos no consideraban que a los veintinueve años fuera normal que empezara el deterioro mental.

—Habla por ti misma. Tú tienes casi treinta y tres. ¿Qué sabes tú? Tu cerebro debe estar como un queso de gruyere a estas alturas.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward y sacudió la cabeza.

—Críos.

Él le sonrió.

—Yo tengo treinta y cuatro —le dijo a Alice—, así que ¿dónde me deja eso a mí?

Isabella vio que su hermana se mordía el labio en un esfuerzo por controlar una respuesta que probablemente sería indecente y embarazosa.

—Oh... bueno... eso te deja un poco viejo para mí.

—Ya entiendo —replicó Edward con una sonrisa—. Bueno, cuando tu decrépito cerebro consiga recordar lo que querías, dale al viejo un grito, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella observó cómo su hermana inspeccionaba la espalda de Edward cuando se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

—¿Demasiado viejo para ti? ¿Qué será lo que me hace pensar que es una gran mentira? ¿Y a qué viene eso de llamarle, para empezar?

Alice suspiró de nuevo y volvió la atención hacia su hermana.

—Sólo quería ver tu reacción y demostrar una cosa, eso es todo. Demostrar que no puedes estar en la misma habitación que Edward Cullen sin volverte de gelatina. Y sí, quizá la edad no tenga nada que ver. Lo cierto es que por mucho que ese chico me parezca que está como un tren, no es mi tipo.

Isabella decidió dejar la primera parte sin comentarios.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de hombre es el tuyo?

Alice arqueó las cejas con gesto filosófico.

—Mi tipo… mi tipo es el hombre invisible. Francamente, no quiero a ninguno en mi vida, de ninguna manera, tipo o forma. Los hombres son unas criaturas muy enojosas cuando te pones a pensarlo.

—Eso no impide que salgas con legiones de ellos.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, por enojosos que sean, a veces pueden resultar sorprendentes. A su manera... infantil...

—Umm.

Alice echó un vistazo a su reloj y se levantó.

—¡Oh, Dios! Tengo que irme. Tengo que hacer algunos recados antes de empezar a trabajar esta noche —se inclinó y besó a Simon en la cabeza—. Recuerda, me encargaré de él los lunes y los miércoles después de que empieces tú a trabajar, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo.

—Y si necesitas un canguro en alguna otra ocasión, ya sabes a quien puedes llamar.

Isabella dio un sorbo a la taza de té y puso una mueca de lo dulce que estaba. ¿Qué habría pasado? Tragó con desagrado antes de responder:

—¿En qué otra ocasión podría necesitarlo? No tengo que volver a trabajar hasta dentro de dos meses. Disfruta de tu libertad mientras puedas, porque pienso aprovechar tu oferta enseguida.

Esa vez, Alice arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Quizá sea antes de lo que piensas. Nunca se sabe cuando un tipazo te puede pedir que salgas.

Isabella dejó escapar una carcajada exenta por completo de humor y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Ningún tipazo de hombre posará los ojos en mí si no me quito antes esta grasa que he acumulado en el embarazo.

Alice rodeó la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso no se sabe. A mí me parece que tienes muy buen aspecto incluso con el peso de más. Siempre estabas demasiado delgada. ¿Qué talla tenías antes del embarazo, la cuatro?

—La dos.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—¿La dos? ¿La talla dos? Ninguna mujer normal usa la talla dos, Bella. Esa es una talla que inventaron los diseñadores misóginos para que las mujeres nos sintiéramos culpables por no mantener el tamaño de una niña de seis años para siempre. Bueno, ¿y qué talla usas ahora?

—La ocho —dijo Isabella arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

Alice abrió la boca con asombro.

—Yo uso la ocho. Eso no es estar gorda.

—Pero yo tengo una constitución más fina que la tuya. Me parezco a mamá, que era muy pequeña.

Alice sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Pues estás estupenda con la talla ocho. Para cambiar tienes un aspecto saludable, así que deja de quejarte.

—Te has vuelto loca —le dijo Isabella—. Peso quince kilos más que antes del embarazo.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le pides al macizo de ahí fuera que te deje su equipo de pesas en algún momento? ¡Eh! ¡parece tan saludable! Quizá hasta pueda ser tu entrenador personal —sonrió de forma lasciva antes de añadir—. Si se lo pidieras de forma agradable...

Isabella frunció el ceño y Alice alzó las manos con gesto de rendición.

—Eh, Bella. Yo creo que le necesitas. Y no sólo por los motivos que tú puedas creer.

—¿No tenías prisa por irte?

Isabella le dio una palmada cariñosa.

—Ya me voy.

Poco después de que desapareciera por la puerta, apareció Edward de nuevo. Se limpió las manos en un trapo polvoriento y se detuvo con inseguridad en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó con una expresión un poco preocupada—. Alice me ha dicho que me necesitabas.

Isabella casi se atragantó y se llevó las manos a los labios para no salpicar todo el té. Cuando por fin pudo tragarlo, empezó a toser. Al instante tuvo a Edward detrás de ella palmeándole la espalda mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara.

Poco a poco dejó de toser, pero Edward siguió frotándole la espalda y sujetándole la mano. Durante un momento, ella le dejó hacer, abandonándose a la indulgencia de la proximidad de otro ser humano.

Olía bien, pensó Isabella. Un olor a musgo y a atardecer. Sentía su mano cálida a través de la camiseta y los dedos que le acariciaban el pelo eran de lo más seductor. Sin poder remediarlo, entornó los párpados y empezó a abandonarse a la caricia de Edward.

Pero sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces abrió de golpe los ojos, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para ocultar el pánico que amenazaba con asaltarla.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a Edward. Tenía una expresión curiosa, pensó. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y arqueó la comisura de los labios una vez. Sus ojos ahora parecían las nubes de una tormenta y de repente parecía enfadado por algo.

—Gracias —dijo ella incapaz de pensar en nada mejor—. Ya me siento bien.

Edward asintió sin cambiar la expresión.

—No sé lo que me ha pasando —comentó Isabella con la esperanza de que la voz no le saliera tan temblorosa como se sentía en ese instante—. Supongo que di un sorbo demasiado grande.

—Alice... —se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta—. Alice me dijo que me necesitabas —repitió él con suavidad.

Isabella se rió con ansiedad e intentó pensar en algo con rapidez.

—Yo... um... me estaba preguntando si… si querrías algo de comer —sí, aquello sonaba razonable—. Después de todo, son casi las dos. Ya ha pasado hace bastante la hora de la comida y estaba a punto de preparar un sándwich. ¿Te apetece algo?

Edward la miró un instante antes de replicar y ella se encontró de repente deseando saber en qué estaría pensando. Entonces él se medio encogió de hombros e Isabella encontró aquel movimiento fascinante porque le tensó los músculos del pecho. Cielos, de repente estaba haciendo calor en la cocina. ¿Se habría olvidado de apagar la cocina cuando había preparado el té?

—Sí, claro. Estaba empezando a estar bastante hambriento, así que un sándwich me sentará bien, si no es mucho problema. ¿Puedo echarte una mano?

—¿Una mano?

Observó los antebrazos de Edward y pensó que una mano estaría bien para empezar. No le importaría tampoco que le diera otras partes de su cuerpo, empezando por su intrigante...

—¿Isabella?

—¿Mmm? —replicó ella ausente todavía maravillada del arte con que estaba formado su vecino.

—¿Puedo echarte una mano con la comida? —repitió.

Gradualmente su cuestión fue penetrando en las imágenes febriles que ardían en su cerebro y se sobresaltó de forma visible al comprender el curso que habían seguido sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah! sí, de acuerdo. Estaría muy bien.

Se maravilló a si misma de su capacidad de recuperación.

—Voy a salir afuera a darme un manguerazo primero.

Edward se dio la vuelta para irse y de repente Isabella pensó que no podría soportar que estuviera fuera de su vista por un sólo instante.

—No hace falta.

Estiró la mano para sujetarle por la muñeca y él se detuvo ante su roce. Muy despacio, bajó la vista y la deslizó a lo largo de su brazo y de su hombro y la detuvo al llegar a su cuello, donde ella temió que pudiera notar las palpitaciones de su pulso acelerado. Por fin la clavó en su cara, pero en vez de mirarla a los ojos, la posó en sus labios e instintivamente, Isabella los entreabrió.

Entonces la miró a los ojos y ella experimentó la extraña sensación de que algo había cambiado entre ellos en ese mismo instante. No estaba segura de qué o de cuál era la causa, pero de alguna manera, de repente todo era diferente.

—No tienes por qué irte a lavar fuera —dijo muy despacio sin soltarle la muñeca—. Aclárate ahí mismo en el fregadero. No estás tan mal.

"No tan mal", repitió mentalmente Edward una y otra vez hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse. A pesar de la delicadeza de la caricia de Isabella, a pesar de aquella mirada solitaria y perdida que había captado en sus ojos y del arqueo de deseo de sus labios, a pesar de lo que él creía que estaba pensando ella en ese mismo instante, tenía que recordar que con todo, ella siempre pensaría que «no estaba tan mal». Estaba soñando si creía que el que ella le hubiera retenido era por otra cosa que por su deseo de que no se molestara.

Sin embargo, no podía superar su propia reacción ante el simple roce de su muñeca. Isabella tenía la piel cálida y suave y pareció fundirse con la suya. Olía a talco de bebés y a algo más que era exclusivamente suyo. El pelo le caía en rizos sueltos sobre la cara y lo único que deseaba él era enterrar los dedos en aquella masa esponjosa y después atraer su cara y besarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En vez de hacerlo, sólo asintió, murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y se fue al fregadero. Mientras se enjuagaba escuchaba los ruidos de Isabella al moverse a sus espaldas desde el frigorífico a la mesa. Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta la vio sentada en el lado opuesto de la mesa extendiendo una porción generosa de mayonesa en una rebanada de pan blanco. Sonrió sin querer.

—¿Sabes? Deberías evitar esas cosas —comentó sin pensar.

Ella alzó la vista con rapidez con expresión casi de pánico, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Edward seguía allí.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

—La mayonesa y el pan blanco. No es bueno para tu salud y como estás alimentando a Simon, deberías mantenerte lo más saludable posible.

—De ninguna manera. Ya mantuve el modelo de nutrición perfecto cuando estaba embarazada. Tomaba mis buenas raciones de frutas y verduras cada día, cereal integral, carnes sin grasa y dos vasos de leche al día. Con todo, todavía sigo comiendo bastante bien, pero ya he pagado mi precio. Me merezco una recompensa de vez en cuando —le apuntó con el cuchillo de forma amenazadora—. Si cree que me va a quitar mi pan blanco, señor, aténgase a las consecuencias.

Edward soltó una carcajada y alzó las manos con gesto de rendición.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, baja el cuchillo. Lo siento, no diré una palabra más acerca de tus hábitos alimenticios.

—Gracias —murmuró ella para seguir con su tarea.

—A menos, por supuesto, que me preguntes.

Isabella le miró de nuevo y arqueó una ceja sin entenderle.

Edward no pensaba contarle que había escuchado su conversación con su hermana poco antes. Podía imaginarse muy bien cómo se pondría si supiera que las había escuchado y eso que no lo había hecho a propósito. Y además ellas debían haber pensado que estaba trabajando fuera, al alcance de su oído. ¿Cómo podría no haber escuchado lo que habían hablado? Por mucho que le hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho. No necesitaba oír a Isabella afirmar una vez más su falta de interés por él, aunque había sido halagador saber que Alice estaba de su lado. Edward necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

—¿Te parece bien el zumo de uva para beber? —irrumpió de repente Isabella en sus pensamientos.

—Me arreglaré con agua y hielo.

—¿Preferirías tomar una hamburguesa, fiambre o pavo en el sandwich?

—Pavo —respondió él sin dudar—. Con mostaza y sin mayonesa. Y supongo que no tendrás pan integral, ¿verdad?

Isabella arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—Supongo que quedará algo en el frigorífico. Podría tostarlo, si quieres.

—Gracias. Lo haré yo cuando vuelva. Voy a recoger mi camisa.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que la expresión de desagrado de su cara se debía a que no quería que se vistiera, pero estaba seguro de que era por sus hábitos alimenticios. Bien, él tenía buenas razones para seguir con su estilo de vida y ni siquiera Isabella Swan conseguiría hacerle cambiar al respecto.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas ahí afuera? —preguntó Isabella en cuanto volvió.

—Bastante bien —se metió la camisa, pero no se la abrochó porque tendría que volver enseguida al trabajo—. El suelo de madera quedará puesto la semana próxima y con unos toques más, estará prácticamente acabado. Empieza a pensar en qué color quieres que lo pinte.

—¡Uauh! Trabajas rápido.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi trabajo.

Y en cuanto estuviera acabado, pensó con desmayo, ella se desvanecería de su vida de nuevo. Pensarlo le preocupó más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Haber estado alrededor de Isabella durante las dos semanas anteriores había sido un placer. Verla bajar cada mañana con el pelo revuelto y que le diera un café o un zumo, se le hacía tan necesario...

Y también le complacía saber que estaba haciendo algo por ella, aunque fuera pagado. Le hubiera arreglado aquel porche con o sin dinero, porque aunque pareciera una locura se sentía como si perteneciera allí con ella.

Simon hizo un arrullo cuando Edward se sentó a su lado y este no pudo evitar sonreír. El bebé había cambiado mucho desde la noche en que había dormido en su casa y a Edward le sorprendía que pudiera cambiar con tanta rapidez. Ahora era mucho más grande y estaba empezando a parecerse un poco a su madre. Cuando Simon le devolvió la sonrisa, Edward soltó una carcajada y le acarició la barbilla para recibir otra sonrisa.

—Tienes un bebé precioso, Isabella.

Después levantó la vista para descubrir que le estaba observando con atención y que había abandonado la preparación de la comida por completo.

Parecía que su comentario la había distraído de lo que tuviera en mente porque sacudió la cabeza una vez como para volver a la realidad.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo con voz un poco áspera—. Sí lo es. Y una dulzura también. Casi nunca llora, se ríe mucho, le encanta que le tengan en brazos y es muy cariñoso.

Edward volvió a mirar al bebé y bajó el dedo hacia la manita de Simon, que no era mucho más grande que la huella del pulgar de él.

—Pues parece que lo dices con tristeza.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, pero él notó que no era un gesto de despreocupación.

—Quizá lo esté, un poco...

—¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró con intensidad y vaciló un momento antes de continuar.

—Es que... no lo sé. Simon está lleno de amor, y tan volcado en mí que me pregunto si seré suficiente para él.

—Por supuesto que serás suficiente, Isabella. Eres su madre.

—Aún así, me parece injusto criarse sin un padre. No me importa lo que diga todo el mundo, un niño necesita a un hombre a su lado. Mi padre hubiera sido un buen modelo si estuviera vivo y mi hermano mayor, por muy estupendo que sea como persona apenas viene a New Jersey. No puedo evitar pensar que el que no tenga a un hombre a su alrededor de forma habitual va a ser un engaño para él.

—Hay muchos niños que crecen muy bien sólo con sus madres y tener a un hombre alrededor no es garantía de tener un buen modelo para nada. Hay muchos padres que no merecen siquiera el derecho de llamarse así —intentó ocultar la amargura de su voz—. Algunos hacen más mal que bien.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Isabella con la mente en otro lugar—. Es que hay trabajos específicos del padre para los que yo no estoy preparada en absoluto.

—¿Como qué?

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle, estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Parecía que estaba recordando cosas que le hacían feliz.

—Como cargar el coche para las vacaciones de verano. Mi padre era campeón en organizar el equipaje en los coches. Con tres hijos y una mujer que nunca viajaba ligera de equipaje acabó siendo ingeniero en el arte de cargar un coche —se quedó pensativa un momento—. ¡Ah! y las linternas de Jack 0.

—¿Las linternas de Jack 0?

—Sólo mi padre sabía cómo vaciar una calabaza para convertirla en una linterna para Halloween. Siempre lo hacía él y yo nunca lo he hecho. ¿Cómo le enseñaré a Simon esas cosas?

—Aprenderéis juntos.

—Supongo... pero ¿y las luces del árbol de Navidad?

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Que ponerlas es también un trabajo de papás. Y también asegurarse de que la linterna tiene pilas de repuesto y... y arreglar los pinchazos de las bicicletas y... y explicar por qué la hierba es verde y el cielo azul. ¿Quién va a hacer todas esas cosas con Simon? ¿Quién?

Edward le cubrió la mano con la suya desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Tú lo harás, Bella. Y Simon te querrá todavía más por ello.

Ella suspiró de nuevo con un sonido desesperado y los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, lo creo.

Isabella dio la vuelta a su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él; un gesto que a él le pareció inconsciente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella eran del marrón más oscuro que nunca le hubiera visto, resultado supuso, de las lágrimas contenidas.

—Edward, me he estado preguntando si tú podrías...

Se detuvo de golpe cuando pareció pensar de nuevo lo que había estado a punto de decir. Retiró su mano de debajo de la de él, se secó los ojos con brusquedad y siguió preparando el sándwich.

Edward esperó a ver si terminaba la pregunta que había dejado en el aire, pero enseguida fue obvio que no quería hacerlo, así que esperó con paciencia hasta que ella acabó de masticar el primer mordisco de sándwich.

—¿Que si podría qué?

—No importa —contestó Isabella sin mirarle—. Era una tontería. No podría imponerte cosas así.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Nada. No es nada. Olvídalo.

—Isabella.

—¿Qué?

—Somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras e imponerme todo lo que te apetezca. Si es demasiado, yo te lo diré. Confía en mí.

«Confía en mí». ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ella esas palabras antes, sólo para llevarse una decepción enorme cuando las había creído? ¿En cuántos hombres había confiado, sólo para acabar traicionada a la larga? Tenía miedo a confiar en uno de nuevo. Lo curioso era que sí confiaba en Edward y que siempre había confiado. Y de alguna manera, sabía que siempre lo haría. Era por eso por lo que quería pedirle un favor que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde el nacimiento de Simon.

—Estaba pensando...

Bajó la vista.

—¿Qué?

—Si algún día, cuando crezca Simon...

—¿Sí?

—Si hace alguna pregunta que yo no crea poder contestar o le pasa algo que yo no pueda entender... ¿te parecería bien que te lo enviara a ti?

Edward se quedó sin respiración de golpe. No hubiera podido esconder su asombro por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar primero a Isabella, después al diminuto bebé en la cuna, que le miraba con curiosidad y de nuevo a Isabella. Le estaba confiando a su hijo. Le estaba diciendo que le apreciaba lo suficiente como para permitirle algún tipo de influencia sobre el niño. Y aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello, no supo qué decir.

—¿Yo?

Ella asintió con ansiedad.

—Eres un buen chico, Edward. Uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que parece de verdad... preocuparse por las cosas. ¿No te parece que tiene sentido?

—Supongo.

—Si hubiera algo que Simon necesitara saber, algo en lo que yo no pudiera ayudarle, ¿te importaría mucho que le dijera que hablara contigo? Por supuesto, lo entendería si dices que no. Supongo que es mucha responsabilidad, pero sé que él va a acudir a ti. Es lo natural porque como estás viviendo al lado y...

—Sí, Está bien.

Isabella sonrió con cara de alivio.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?

Edward sacudió la cabeza todavía un poco aturdido.

—No me importa. Me halaga que pienses lo suficiente en mí como para enviarme a Simon.

—¿Lo suficiente...? Edward yo... No puedes ni siquiera imaginar lo mucho que pienso en ti.

Sus palabras, junto con su mirada, fueron todo el ánimo que Edward necesitaba. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se levantó de su asiento, dio la vuelta a la mesa, levantó a Isabella de la silla y la atrajo a sus brazos.

* * *

Ahora empieza lo interesante. No puedo escribir mucho porque me duelen los dedos de la mano izquierda y es muy molesto. Espero sus reviews! ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 5**

Edward vaciló sólo un instante antes de besarla; lo suficiente como para permitirle que le detuviera si lo deseaba. Pero aunque la mirada de ella se clavó con ansiedad en la de él y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, Isabella no transmitió ni por asomo nada que tuviera que ver con un rechazo. Y entonces, en vez de apartarlo, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y él se inclinó para apretar los labios contra los de ella.

Al principio, sólo le rozó levemente los labios moviéndolos con suavidad para permitirles a los dos acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar juntos de una forma que nunca habían estado antes. Pero cuando aquel gesto se hizo intolerable, cuando se convirtió en una necesidad desesperada de algo más, él la atrajo todavía más y enterró los dedos entre el pelo de su nuca mientras la arqueaba hacia atrás para penetrar más en las profundidades de su boca.

Besar a Isabella era algo diferente a todo lo que Edward pudiera haber imaginado. Notó el salvaje latido de su corazón contra el de él y se sintió completamente invadido por la fragancia y el calor de ella. El aire a su alrededor se cargó tanto, que Edward estaba seguro de que podía sentir sus almas fundiéndose. Cuando sus dedos se sumergieron en la suavidad de los rizos de ella, bajó la otra mano hacia la parte más estrecha de su espalda y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Al principio, Isabella no estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Sólo sabía que un momento estaba intentando decirle a Edward lo buen amigo suyo que era y al siguiente estaba atrapada en una salvaje oleada de deseo. El parecía estar en todas partes, enfrente de ella, a su lado, tras ella, dentro de ella. Lo cierto es que parecía formar parte de sí misma. Isabella estaba ardiendo en cada sitio que la tocaba, desde la coronilla del pelo hasta el centro suave del placer en lo más profundo de ella. Y por mucho que se dijera a sí misma que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura, ya no podía dejar de responder lo mismo, que no podría evitar que saliera el sol.

La mano apoyada en su espalda viajó hasta su frente y se escabulló por el dobladillo de su camiseta para llegar a la piel desnuda de su torso. Isabella gimió ante las exquisitas sensaciones que la inflamaron toda las células del cuerpo. Muy despacio, Edward avanzó hacia arriba vacilando al llegar a la parte inferior de su seno. Sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, ella alzó la mano para cubrir la de él y empujó sus dedos hacia arriba, sobre la cresta de su pecho gimiendo ante el fuego que amenazaba por hacerla perder por completo el control.

Ante su insistencia, él la apretó más deslizando los dedos sobre el algodón del sujetador para alcanzar su pezón erecto con el dedo pulgar. Bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello regándolo de suaves besos. La otra mano, que había estado en su nuca, bajó hasta su trasero para empujarla hacia el nido entre sus piernas, donde ella lo sintió endurecer. Isabella agitó las pestañas ante las imágenes eróticas que asaltaron su mente febril y ella misma cerró su mano contra él.

Edward emitió un gemido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta y le mordisqueó con delicadeza la piel del hombro antes de seguir con la lengua. Isabella se estremeció ante aquella acción primitiva, casi bestial y se preguntó con debilidad cómo sería de explosivo como amante cuando hubiera perdido por completo el control. Antes de que la idea pesara más, él tiró del cuello de su camiseta intentando abrirla por encima de su pecho y rasgando la tela cuando hacía falta. Entonces la alzó los senos mientras su cabeza descendía y su lengua rozaba la pálida piel por encima de su sujetador.

—¡Oh! —susurró ella ante su caricia—. ¡Oh, Edward!

Al decir su nombre en voz alta, recordó con desgana quienes eran los dos, donde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo. Al instante se apartó de él y se sujetó al respaldo de la silla para evitar desplomarse. Durante un largo instante, se olvidó de respirar, después inhaló con fuerza y se llevó los dedos a los labios, pero Edward no supo si con aquel gesto quería preservar el sabor de sus besos o quitarse de encima la sensación de sus labios.

Lo único que Isabella supo fue que había estado besando a Edward Cullen. Besándolo más y más y que la había vuelto loca en cada instante. No podía entender por qué se había comportado así.

—Lo siento —susurró con rapidez y con voz temblorosa.

Aunque no estaba claro, ni siquiera para ella, qué era lo que sentía.

Edward no replicó al instante y ella supuso que estaba tan asombrado y confuso como ella por lo que acababa de suceder. No pudo mirarle, por miedo a que si lo hacía, pudiera encontrar una mirada de repulsión o algo así en su cara. Lo único que pudo hace fue estirarse la camiseta, mirar al suelo y desear que él dijera algo.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo Edward por fin—. Ni por asomo.

Ante eso, Isabella alzó la cabeza todavía más confusa que antes.

—Pero...

Edward sacudió la cabeza muy despacio y le posó el dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada más.

—Yo no lo siento —repitió—. Besarte y abrazarte es algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Si crees que voy a disculparme por lo que acaba de ocurrir, te has vuelto loca.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya y le apartó los dedos de su boca.

—Edward... Yo... yo no sé qué decir. No estoy segura de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Y.., nosotros... ¿qué... qué ha pasado?

—Te he besado, tú me has devuelto el beso y los dos empezamos a enloquecer un poco, eso es lo que ha pasado.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Él sonrió casi con tristeza.

—Bueno, me gustaría creer que ha sido por algún deseo mutuo que sentimos los dos de estar cerca del otro. Física, mental, espiritual y emocionalmente... de todas las formas posibles...

Isabella sacudió la cabeza

—Pero eso es imposible, siempre hemos estado cercanos, muy cercanos. Somos amigos íntimos, pero eso es todo…

—Sí, bueno quizá lo pensáramos, pero es evidente que nos habíamos equivocado.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza.

—No, yo nunca he estado más segura de mis sentimientos con respecto a un hombre. Tú eres un buen amigo, Edward y eso no quiero estropearlo —levantó una mano para prevenir la discusión por parte de él—. Y antes de que te metas en eso de que «los hombres odian que las mujeres les pidan sólo amistad», déjame señalar que los dos lo hemos llevado muy bien como amigos estos dos años.

«Habla por ti misma», pensó Edward.

El había estado en un estado de nervios constante en los dos años anteriores viendo a Isabella ir y venir desde lejos y formando parte de su vida sólo en la frontera. Ser amigos era lo último que él deseaba de ella, pero lo aceptaría porque era lo único que ella le permitiría. Y, maldita fuera, eso también le había hecho feliz, hasta cierto punto. Pero ahora las cosa eran diferentes, porque ahora había tenido a Isabella en sus brazos, había sentido su respuesta de la forma más íntima en que una mujer podía responder a un hombre. Y también había tenido un atisbo de lo que podría ser hacer el amor con ella y también sabía que había mucho más en sus sentimientos de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad con ella, una oportunidad de ser algo más que buenos amigos. Sería tonto si la dejara retirarse de nuevo después de lo que acababan de compartir.

—Bella, ¿puedes decirme que no has disfrutado de lo que ha pasado tanto como yo?

Isabella se sonrojó; se le ensombrecieron los ojos y Edward supo que estaba a punto de decirle una mentira.

—Ha sido sólo que... que me pillaste con la guardia baja cuando me besaste, eso es todo. Y por instinto te devolví el beso, pero no ha habido nada más.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has sentido nada fuera de lo corriente?

Isabella se sonrojó aún más.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

—¿Y si no te creo?

—Entonces será porque tienes un ego monumental.

Edward sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Lo dejaremos así, de momento. Pero no creas que esta conversación ha acabado. Tú y yo todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y con eso, tomó su plato y su vaso y salió al porche para comer en solitario. Isabella se quedó sola con Simon, que la miraba con intensidad como si quisiera saber qué había hecho para echar a Edward. Abrió la boca a punto de decirle al niño que no era asunto suyo, pero la cerró de nuevo con una mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta de atrás. Se sentó de nuevo y empezó a comer su sándwich.

No había nada en absoluto de lo que ella y Edward tuvieran que hablar, se aseguró a sí misma. Se habían besado. ¡Pues vaya cosa! Muchos buenos amigos se besaban de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, concedió, los besos amistosos no acababan en un infierno de deseo carnal como el de ellos. Sin embargo ella no había sido ella misma desde el nacimiento de Simon, ¿no era verdad? Sólo habían pasado cinco semanas. Sin duda, sus hormonas todavía no estaban reguladas, por eso debía haberse puesto tan... ardiente... por el abrazo de Edward.

A pesar de todo, había sido un beso magnífico, pensó después. Muy diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes, lo que probaba que lo que acababa de suceder había sido una aberración. ¿Quién se excitaba de aquella manera por un beso de un amigo? Nadie. Muy pronto, su nivel hormonal y todo lo demás volvería a la normalidad, ella volvería a su rutina de trabajo en el hospital y Edward volvería ser sólo su vecino, se aseguró una y otra vez.

Pero la última idea no la acababa de asumir. Todavía podía sentir el suave roce de sus labios contra los de ella, saborear la masculinidad de su lengua, oler el punzante aroma de madera recién cortada que le envolvía y sentir ardor ante el recuerdo de su mano en su seno.

Y eso iba a hacer más difícil olvidar aquel pequeño incidente.

Isabella seguía todavía con el dilema más tarde cuando Edward la encontró en la lavandería recogiendo una pila de ropa de Simon.

—¡Vaya, parece que me he parado en un buen sitio! —dijo con laconismo mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Isabella se fijó en su postura y no pudo evitar notar cómo su camisa desabotonada mostraba sus atributos más prominentes. Decidió que sería mejor no mirar.

—Bien —dijo mientras continuaba doblando la ropita de Simon.

Edward se estiró, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se apoyó otra vez con más aplomo. Isabella estaba segura de que estaba intentando volverla loca a propósito con aquella exhibición de músculos y se odió a si misma por sucumbir a su juego. El corazón pareció salírsele del pecho y de repente el aire pareció más oxigenado. Ese debía ser el motivo por el que se sentía tan mareada.

—He pensado que por hoy ya he hecho suficiente, si a ti te parece bien. A menos que haya algo más que quieras que haga por ti.

—¿Y qué más podrías hacer por mi?

Isabella le miró a los ojos antes de poder evitarlo y se le secó la boca al hacerlo. La forma en que estaba apoyado exhibía todos sus músculos como si fuera una escultura griega ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan atractivo? ¿Y por qué no lo habría notado ella antes para poder haberse preparado para aquella extraña atracción?

—A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas —dijo él con una sonrisa sin cambiar de postura.

Isabella abrió los labios para negar que necesitara nada de él y entonces recordó que sí había un par de cosas que se le habían ocurrido por la mañana. Sonrió con malicia. Para jugar a aquel juego peligroso de seducción que él había comenzado, hacían falta dos personas. Tragó saliva y cuando estuvo segura de poder hablar, dijo:

—La verdad es que sí hay un par de cosas en las que podrías ayudarme.

El pareció sorprendido con su respuesta, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

—Lo que sea. Dilo y te seguiré a cualquier sitio.

—¿Te importaría seguirme arriba, entonces? —tomó la pila de ropa y se acercó despacio a él sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Cuando estuvo enfrente, se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con la mayor seducción que pudo—. Te necesito arriba para una cosa —susurró de forma seductora—. En mi habitación.

Esa vez él no se recuperó con tanta rapidez. El pulso se le aceleró en el cuello y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió muy despacio de forma conspiratoria.

—Es algo que he deseado que me hicieras todo el día desde esta tarde, pero... ya sabes. Pareces tan ocupado... Y yo no quería presionar demasiado. —Él también asintió.

—Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti, Bella. —Isabella le dio una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla

—¡Qué dulce eres! Ven arriba. Primero quiero dejar esta ropa en la habitación de Simon y asegurarme de que sigue dormido. Me gustaría que nos moviéramos despacio... para no despertarle.

—No... no te preocupes.

Isabella pasó por delante de él intentando balancear las caderas de forma seductora al caminar y esperando que aquel movimiento no la hiciera parecer tan ridícula como se sentía. Simon estaba profundamente dormido cuando metió su ropa en los cajones despacio y se retiró al pasillo enseguida. Edward se quedó mirando hacia adentro desde el umbral de la puerta e Isabella le siguió la mirada.

—Me gustaría que arreglaras la habitación del niño —susurró.

Había agitado el móvil de Simon antes de abandonar el dormitorio y muy despacio, el elefante, la jirafa, el tigre y el hipopótamo de alegres colores empezaron a moverse. Vio cómo Edward observaba los carteles de escenas de la selva, la lámpara en forma de león y los juguetes desparramados.

—Me recuerda a una jungla amazónica —comentó él.

Isabella asintió.

—Ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba. Me ha encantado usar esta habitación para Simon; era la que yo usaba de pequeña. Bueno, la mía y la de Alice.

—¿Esta es la casa en la que vivías de pequeña?

Edward se volvió hacia ella muy interesado. Parecía haber olvidado el pequeño juego que ella había estado orquestando. De momento.

—Desde el día en que nací. Como te dije, esta era la habitación de Alice y mía y la de Seth, mi hermano mayor, estaba enfrente, donde está ahora mi dormitorio. Mi padre y mi madre tenían la habitación grande de arriba, lo que es ahora el estudio.

Edward asintió.

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo haberte oído hablar de tu hermano alguna vez, pero creo que no le conozco.

—Seth es una especie de vagabundo. Escribe para la revista Left Bank, lo que él llama «historias de interés humano».

—¿No le ha denunciado la revista GOP por llamarlos... déjame recordar la palabra exacta «los puercos fascistas»?

Isabella parpadeó con una mezcla de orgullo y enojo en la expresión.

—Sí, bueno es una publicación liberal. De hecho, creo que no fue Seth el que escribió ese artículo. No pasa mucho tiempo en Nueva Jersey, normalmente Alice y yo sólo nos enteramos de algo de él cuando se pasa un día o dos, si no... —se encogió de hombros—, generalmente no tenemos ni idea de dónde está —miró la fecha de su reloj de pulsera—, aunque debe estar a punto de aparecer en cualquier momento. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que vino y está deseando conocer a su sobrino.

—Debe ser interesante vivir como adulto en la casa en que uno ha crecido.

—Lo cierto es que es un poco extraño. Cuando se murió mi madre, yo estaba viviendo en un apartamento con Cherry Hill. Seth y Alice me dijeron que querían vender la casa de Collingswood; los dos tienen gustos más modernos y aunque la casa estaba hecha polvo, les compré su parte, a plazos, claro. Me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta mucho. Es un buen vecindario y un sitio bonito para que se críe Simon, creo.

—Así que creciste en Collingswood. Yo me crié en Pennsauken. Éramos casi vecinos y nunca lo había sabido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviste en Pennsauken? —preguntó Isabella encantada de descubrir un nuevo lazo entre ellos.

Edward apretó los labios sin ganas de hablar. Por fin habló:

—Hasta mi dieciocho cumpleaños. Entonces abandoné la casa de mis padres sin mirar atrás y nunca volví.

Algo en su tono de voz puso a Isabella alerta al instante. Sabía que no debía insistir, que él le contestaría a todo lo que le preguntara, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Me busqué mi propia casa —explicó él con vaguedad—. Un amigo mío me consiguió un trabajo en la construcción que me permitió mantenerme y con el tiempo empecé a aprender el oficio de la carpintería —se quedó pensativo antes de seguir—. Mi infancia no fue precisamente feliz. Desde luego, no es algo que quise preservar más tiempo del que me vi obligado. Ahora, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas hacer en esta habitación?

Edward odiaba cortar así una conversación, pero aquel era un tema que quería evitar a todo precio. Incluso al precio de crear alguna tensión entre él e Isabella.

Pero ella no pareció enfadada o dolida por su respuesta, sólo confusa y un poco triste. A Edward le sorprendió aquella reacción. Ni él se sentía ya triste cuando pensaba en su infancia. Lo había superado con los años y ahora que su padre estaba criando malvas, ¿qué objeto tenía recordar el pasado? El pasado era pasado. Era tiempo de mirar al futuro y por algún motivo, se encontró mirando a Isabella cuando lo pensó.

—Ahí —dijo ella señalando a su propia habitación.

Entonces cerró la habitación del niño y cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a Edward mirándola fijamente con expresión lasciva.

—Después de ti.

Isabella sonrió de nuevo con dulzura tentada de agitar las pestañas y entró en su habitación.

—Ahí —dijo señalando hacia la cama.

Por supuesto, al otro lado de la cama estaba su armario, que era donde realmente quería indicar. Pero Edward no tenía por qué saberlo. Todavía no.

—¿Ahí? —preguntó con expresión dudosa y esperanzada a la vez.

Isabella contuvo una sonrisa deseando más que nada poder leerle la mente. Entonces asintió.

—Uh, uh. ¿Algún problema?

—Oh, no ninguno en absoluto.

Isabella avanzó hacia la cama y deslizó la mano por el antiguo edredón hecho de piezas al pasar. Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas con coquetería.

—Intenté hacerlo yo sola antes, pero tuve problemas para encontrarlo. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, no pude alcanzarlo. Me subí incluso a una silla, pensando que sería más fácil, pero tampoco llegué. Pensé que tú podrías tener más suerte que yo porque tienes los brazos más largos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarle, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada de la mirada de pánico de su cara.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mm?

El sonido era de asombro, estrangulado y nada confuso.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a alcanzarlo?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y la miró con gesto sospechoso.

—Dime qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te alcance.

—¿No te lo he explicado?

—Bueno, yo creía que sí, a tu manera, pero algo me dice que podría haberme equivocado. Podrían ser un montón de cosas, ¿sabes?

Isabella se dio una palmada en la frente y alzó la vista hacia el techo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿No te lo he dicho? Hay una caja grande de fotografías en lo alto de mi armario que Alice quería que le buscara. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere ser la historiadora de la familia. Eso es lo que necesito que me alcances —sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar—. ¡Dios! No creerías que estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿verdad? ¿No viste que señalé el armario hace un minuto? Debes haber pensado que estaba indicando otra cosa, como la cama o algo así... —aparentó estar pensando en algo que no se le había ocurrido antes—. Oh, no... ¿no creerías que había estado señalando a la cama, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te estaba invitando a un encuentro sexual? ¡Oh, Edward! Siento haberte confundido de esa forma. ¡Qué tonta soy! Lo que debes estar pensando de mí debe ser horrible.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y la observó actuar con gesto de aburrimiento. Cuando ella concluyó por fin su monólogo, inspiró con fuerza.

—¿Has terminado ya?

Isabella pareció pensar en su pregunta.

—De acuerdo, me lo he merecido. Llegué a una conclusión equivocada.

Entonces cruzó la habitación con pasos lentos y sus movimientos le recordaron a Isabella a los de los depredadores que parecen moverse a cámara lenta. Mientras le veía acercarse, todo su jugueteo la abandonó para dar paso a una oleada sexual más fuerte de las que nunca había experimentado. La temperatura del cuerpo le llegó al punto febril y el aire a su alrededor pareció ponerse incandescente.

Por algún motivo deseó alzar una mano para cubrirse, pero recordó que ni siquiera le llegaba a la altura del cuello. Algo en la expresión de Edward le hizo sentirse desnuda por completo. Cuando se acercó más, ella retrocedió de forma instintiva, pero tropezó enseguida con la puerta del cuarto de baño, así que se quedó rígida sin dejar de mirarle.

Edward no se detuvo hasta estar a unos milímetros de ella. No la tocó; no movió ni un sólo músculo del cuerpo, pero su mirada la mantuvo paralizada. En lo más hondo, Isabella sabía que huir de Edward era lo que menos deseaba del mundo. Aunque pareciera enfadado por algo...

—Pero me has atraído a tu habitación, Bella, así que prepárate para una conclusión diferente. La próxima vez no seré tan comprensivo. La próxima, aceptaré tu sugerencia.

Isabella tragó con fuerza deseado aliviar la tensión con una carcajada. Sin embargo, aunque lo intentó, sólo le salió un sonido estrangulado.

—Estaba bromeando, Edward.

Edward apoyó los dos brazos contra el armario a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante. Acercó los labios a los de ella, la rozó y se apartó. Justo cuando Isabella estaba empezando a disfrutarlo.

Entonces, sin apartar la cara de la de ella, dijo con suavidad:

—Debes haber estado bromeando, Bella, pero yo no —se apartó de repente—. Bien, ¿dónde está esa caja de fotos?

—Ahí —dio unas palmada al armario—. En lo más alto.

Edward le rodeó los hombros con las manos y por un instante, Isabella creyó que iba a besarla. Casi contra su voluntad, entreabrió los labios, pero en vez de apretar la boca contra la de ella, Edward la apartó con delicadeza a un lado. Luchando contra la sensación de que había sido engañada, Isabella se acercó a sus espaldas.

—En la estantería más alta—repitió ella—. Una caja roja, ¿la ves?

Edward estiró los brazos y la alcanzó con facilidad. Después la arrojó sin ceremonias sobre la cama.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto es que sí había algo más que le gustaría que hiciera, pero considerando su estado mental y la pequeña escena que le había organizado, se preguntó si sería el momento oportuno para pedirle otro favor. ¡Qué diablos!, decidió. Cuanto antes empezara con ello, antes acabaría

—La verdad es que sí. Hay algo más...

—¡Bella! —empezó él con tono de advertencia.

—No, no es eso. Esta vez no estoy de broma. Es un favor legítimo, te lo prometo.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y ella volvió a notar la absoluta exquisitez y perfección del cuerpo cubierto por la camisa y supo que era el candidato idóneo para lo que iba a pedir.

—¿Cuál es el favor?

—Me estaba preguntando si tú... —la voz le falló mientras pensaba en cómo sugerirlo—. Me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme a perder algo de peso.

Cualquier esperanza que albergara Edward de que Isabella quisiera llevarle a la cama, se desvaneció al instante. Perder peso. Eso era lo que quería que hiciera por ella. Y por mucho que le gustara la idea de quemar calorías juntos, dudaba de que fuera una gimnasia sexual lo que ella tenía en mente.

—Perder algo de peso... —repitió anonadado.

—Bueno, como te ofreciste esta tarde...

—¿Yo me ofrecí?

—Claro. Dijiste que no mencionarías mis hábitos alimenticios de nuevo a menos que yo te preguntara. Bueno, ahora te lo estoy pidiendo. También me preguntaba si podrías dejarme usar tu equipo de pesas del sótano y enseñarme como se manejan.

Edward se llevó una mano al cuello y se frotó para aliviar la tensión. Durante las dos semanas anteriores, había albergado la esperanza de que pasar tiempo con Isabella pudiera conducir a una relación más profunda que la simple amistad que compartían. Había esperado que ella viera lo mucho que la necesitaba y lo mucho que ella le necesitaba a él. Sin embargo, había esperado también que aquella necesidad fuera emocional, espiritual y sexual. Desde luego, no había imaginado que fuera de naturaleza gimnástica.

—Es que he aumentado tanto de peso durante el embarazo... Y ya no me vale nada de ropa. Me estoy hartando de verdad de los pantalones de chándal y las camisetas de hombre. Ni siquiera me puedo poner mis uniformes de enfermera y me va a costar una fortuna comprarlos todos nuevos.

Como él seguía sin contestar y sin dejar de mirarla, Isabella prosiguió:

—Creo que me queda algo más de dos meses antes de volver al trabajo. Podría perder ocho o diez kilos en ese tiempo, ¿no crees? Por lo menos me podría meter en alguna prenda —Edward siguió sin responder—. Bien, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

—Sí, supongo que podría.

A él mismo le sorprendieron sus palabras pues había estado a punto de decirle que no tenía tiempo.

Porque francamente, no creía que fuera buena idea pasar más tiempo con Isabella del absolutamente necesario, sintiendo lo que sentía por ella. Prolongar una cercanía física cuando una emocional era tan imposible para ella, probablemente sólo le traería problemas. Sin embargo, le daría la excusa para verla con regularidad. Era mejor que nada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Oh Edward! Me has salvado la vida. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente —sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla. Cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, se apartó con rapidez.

—Lo siento, no quería...

—Bella —dijo él en voz muy baja—. No...

Se llevó la mano al sitio donde le había besado

¿No qué?, pensó ella. ¿Que no se disculpara? ¿Que no le volviera a besar nunca?

Edward no terminó la frase e Isabella tuvo la sensación de que estaba tan poco seguro como ella de lo que quería decir. Lo único importante era que Edward seguiría formando parte de su vida cuando terminara su trabajo la semana siguiente.

Entonces se corrigió con rapidez. No, lo que importaba era que ella pudiera volver a ponerse su ropa de antes. Por eso necesita a Edward Cullen; porque la ayudaría como cualquier amigo lo haría. Sería mejor que no se olvidara de eso.

* * *

Casi la mitad de la historia. Les esta gustando? Reviews please para saber su opinión, lamentablemente no la puedo adivinar por telepatia cybernetica (? jeje Que anden bien :)


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6**

—Bien, Simon. Veamos de qué madera estás hecho.

Edward sacó al bebé de siete semanas de la silla, lo sentó en su regazo y le subió el diminuto calcetín. Estaba cuidándolo otra vez porque Isabella le había dicho que necesitaba ir al mercado justo cuando había terminado de limpiar el serrín del porche recién terminado.

Había tardado un poco más de lo previsto en acabar el trabajo y se decía a si mismo que había sido porque lo había hecho con más cuidado y no por prolongar su estancia en la vida de Isabella. Y aquel placer en contemplar a su hijo ahora, sólo provenía de su deseo de ver más al pequeño, y no porque Isabella pareciera últimamente deseosa de que Edward pasara más tiempo con él. Después de todo, él era un poco responsable de Simon, pensó. Al menos por su parte.

Desde que Isabella le había pedido que hiciera el papel de hermano mayor ua par de semanas atrás, Edward se había sentido invadido de una sensación que le había costado unos cuantos días poder identificar; una reacción que nunca había experimentado antes y para la que no estaba preparado. Todas las mañanas, durante las dos semanas anteriores había acudido a la casa de al lado con una sensación de renovación eufórica, como si hubiera descubierto que la vida merecía más la pena. El pequeño que tenía ahora en brazos era el motivo, pensó. Y la madre del niño, admitió a regañadientes.

—Chico, estás engordando mucho.

Cuando Simon le sonrió, Edward soltó una carcajada. Había algo extraño y reconfortante en que un bebé le sonriera a uno. Edward se sentía aceptado de una forma que nunca había sentido antes y le hacía creer que no podía equivocarse. Le habían dicho que a esas edades, los bebés sólo sonreían porque tenían gases, pero eso no era verdad con Simon. Oh, no. Ese bebé no era sólo más guapo, rápido y espabilado que la media, sino que era más inteligente. Si Simon estaba sonriendo, era porque tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos en la agenda para esta tarde? —le preguntó al niño—. Veamos, ¿qué has hecho hasta ahora? Te has despertado, que es una buena manera de empezar el día, has comido, algo que hace que el día se lleve mejor, y según tu madre, has llenado bien el pañal. Con todo eso, creo que ya has completado el curriculum vitae de un bebé.

Simon sonrió de nuevo y Edward se rió con más fuerza.

—¿Qué más tenemos entonces? Veamos, debe haber algo que el tío Edward pueda enseñarte que todavía no sepas —se detuvo pensativo—. Bueno, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que el tío Edward podría enseñarte o contarte que todavía no conoces, pero tu madre me arrancaría la piel a tiras si te expusiera a esos conocimientos antes de los dieciocho años así que..

Se quedó pensativo un momento más y miró por la ventana al jardín trasero. La temperatura de junio era agradable, el sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa era suave.

—¡Eh! ¿Has dado ya algún paseo en plena naturaleza? No, supongo que no. Y eso es algo que un bebé debe hacer cuando todavía es joven e impresionable como para disfrutarlo.

Metió las manos bajo los brazos de Simon y le levantó a la altura de su cara.

—¿Qué dices, compañero? Hace un día precioso y tu madre tiene un jardín estupendo ahí afuera. ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?

Simon pateó con entusiasmo e hizo unos ruiditos que a Edward le parecieron que eran de ansiedad por salir. Lo tomó y recorrió la casa hasta encontrar la bolsa de los pañales y aseo, donde encontró un par de gafas minúsculas y una gorra de béisbol también diminuta. Se rió al ver a Simon con su atuendo deportivo y los dos salieron al jardín.

El sol era cálido y Simon volvió la cabeza al instante en dirección a la luz brillante. Edward tenía al bebé contra su pecho y le puso la palma de la mano ante los ojos para protegerlo de la luz, maravillado de nuevo de lo frágil y pequeño que era un niño. En otro tiempo, él también debió ser de aquel tamaño y mira ahora...

—Tú también llegarás. Tardarás algunas décadas, pero llegarás. Y, ¿para qué tener prisa, de todas formas?

Había muchas cosas para mantener a un chico ocupado hasta la madurez.

Edward avanzó hacia la sombra de un arce y dio la vuelta a Simon para que le mirara de nuevo mientras bajaba una rama del árbol para acariciarle la mejilla con las hojas. El bebé alzó una mano hacia la rama siguiendo el movimiento de la hoja con atención. Entonces, muy despacio y con mucha resolución, se estiró y la alcanzó apretándola con fuerza.

—¡Eh, Simon! Ya lo has conseguido.

Aunque había notado que el bebé ya se dirigía a las cosas en las últimas semanas, nunca le había visto seguirlas hasta alcanzarlas; aquello era un gran paso. Isabella quedaría encantada.

Entonces miró hacia la casa y, como conjurada por sus pensamientos, la mujer en cuestión apareció en la puerta trasera. El sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo y encendían mechas de fuego en sus rizos castaños. El vestido de algodón rojo le acariciaba el cuerpo mostrando la abundancia de curvas que él encontraba fascinantes.

En dos semanas de dieta y ejercicio, había adelgazado dos kilos, pero para Edward la pérdida de peso era inconsecuente. Isabella Swan era una mujer preciosa, sin tener que ver nada ni su peso, su altura, el color de su cabello, sus ojos o su estilo. Edward no estaba seguro de qué era lo que la hacía tan asombrosa, pero había algo que simplemente él no podía resistir, y aunque le costara la vida, no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Isabella estaba contemplándoles de cerca y por la intensidad de su mirada parecía estar muy concentrada en algo. Durante un largo instante, Edward sólo le devolvió la mirada hasta que salió de su ensoñación por la agitación del bebé que tenía en los brazos. Cuando bajó la vista hacia Simon, aunque el niño tenía los ojos ocultos tras las gafas, Edward hubiera jurado que le estaba mirando con la misma atención que la madre.

Era una sensación desconcertante que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Isabella también se estaba sintiendo algo desconcertada al ver a su vecino con su hijo en brazos. Cuando había descubierto la casa vacía al volver, había salido inmediatamente a la puerta trasera para descubrirlos bajo el arce. Al observar la ternura con que Edward trataba al bebé y la respuesta de Simon a aquel hombre tan grande, casi sintió como que fueran padre e hijo.

Lo asombroso fue que aquella sensación no la sorprendiera. La idea se le hacía simplemente correcta. Algo en su interior le decía que Edward debería haber sido el padre de Simon.

Pero aquello era ridículo, intentó convencerse después. Edward era su amigo, no su amante y ella no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar aquello.

Aunque ya había aceptado que su vecino era un hombre atractivo, nunca le había considerado sexy. Al menos hasta que había invadido su casa para rehabilitar el porche, compartido el almuerzo con ella y darse cuenta de lo tierno que era con su hijo. Después de eso, no había podido evitar notarlo.

Pero Edward era tan encantador..., pensó. Tan amable y... y... decente. Y ella nunca había tenido tiempo para aquel tipo de chicos. Nunca funcionaría nada entre ella y Edward. A Isabella siempre le habían gustado los hombres lanzados con vidas un poco peligrosas y sin muchas preocupaciones. Hombres aventureros y excitantes, hombres que eran un auténtico desafío para una mujer, incluso si el desafío era a veces difícil de superar. Y Edward Cullen no encajaba en aquel tipo de ninguna manera.

Pero por mucho que se lo asegurara, no conseguía cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que veía a Simon y a Edward juntos no podía evitar la sensación de que pertenecían al mismo lugar; dos chicos que podían sonreírla y hacer cambiar la forma en que sentía el mundo; dos chicos que la sumían en un mar de confusiones.

Apartó aquellas ideas de la cabeza y se acercó a ellos. Sonrió ante la imagen de Simon con las gafitas de sol y la gorrita de béisbol, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cálida mejilla. Cuando se apartó, sintió la extraña necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el hombre; sólo que no hubiera sido en la mejilla...

—¿Has sido buen chico mientras he estado fuera? —le preguntó a Simon jugueteando con su nariz.

—¿Estás hablando de él o de mi?

Isabella sonrió.

—Te dejaré contestar a ti primero. Simon y yo ya hablaremos después.

—Ha sido un buen chico.

—Bien.

—¡Ah! Y mira lo que ha aprendido a hacer —dijo Edward con orgullo.

Bajó la rama del árbol y agitó una hoja verde brillante al alcance de Simon. Una vez más, el niño siguió el movimiento de la hoja con la mirada y después, despacio y con intención, estiró la mano para intentar atraerla.

—¡La ha tomado! —gritó Isabella encantada—. ¡Ya sabe agarrar cosas!

Edward asintió.

—Lo ha hecho por primera vez hace unos minutos.

—!Oh, no! Y yo no estaba aquí para verlo. Un paso primordial para mi hijo y me lo he perdido.

Edward parecía abatido.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho nada. No lo pensé. Debería haber dejado que lo descubrieras por ti misma, yo...

—No, no te preocupes, está bien —le puso una mano en el hombro—. Aunque yo no estuviera aquí, estabas tú. Al menos has sido tú el que lo ha compartido con Simon —se encogió de hombros feliz por el hecho—. Y eso está bien.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa

—Gracias, Bella.

—No, gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí con Simon. Ahora y en el futuro. Te lo agradezco en el alma.

Edward la miró con expresión impenetrable.

—Estoy aquí para ti también. Ya lo sabes. Cuando me necesites y para lo que me necesites.

Isabella apartó la vista y contempló las hojas del arce estremecerse bajo la suave brisa del verano.

—Ya lo sé. Y también te lo agradezco.

—Sólo quería que lo tuvieras claro.

Ella asintió sin mirarle.

—Bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para la tarde? ¿Quieres cenar con Simon y conmigo?

—¿Qué vas a preparar?

—Bueno, iba a hacer una lasaña con queso extra, una ensalada de brie y helado de ...

—Bella... —le advirtió.

Isabella arrugó la nariz con gesto de disgusto.

—Pero en vez de eso, voy a cocinar pechugas de pollo a la parrilla, arroz integral y zanahorias cocidas, brócoli y coliflor con un poco de jugo de limón.

—Buena chica. Te convertiremos en una buena comedora.

—¡Oh, soy una comedora estupenda! Por desgracia, odio toda esa comida que me estás recomendando.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—No cuentes con ello. Bueno, ¿te quedas a cenar o no?

—Me encantaría.

—Bien.

Simon bostezó con ganas e Isabella le recogió de los brazos de Edward. Cuando el niño se lanzó a su pecho, decidió que sería mejor darle de mamar antes de preparar la cena para Edward y para ella.

La idea le hizo feliz. Un niño dormido arriba y ella y Edward compartiendo la cena abajo. Era una imagen que quería conservar en su mente por mucho tiempo, aunque fuera incongruente, porque Edward no era el tipo de hombre que ella quería en su vida. Sería estupendo para Simon, cierto, pero no era un hombre para ella.

Algún día, sería un marido y un padre maravilloso, comprendió. Pero en vez de alegrarle la idea, de repente se sintió helada. Porque cuando llegara ese día, Edward tendría cada vez menos motivos para compartir su vida con Simon y con el tiempo, desaparecería para siempre.

Y eso… no le parecía nada bien.

«Quizá no haya sido tan buena idea, después de todo».

Isabella siguió levantando los quince kilos sobre la cabeza. Lo de hacer ejercicio le traía una palabra a la cabeza, pero era una chica educada como para pronunciarla en voz alta, así que siguió repitiendo aquella frase para mantener el ritmo.

Quizá... no haya sido... tan buena idea... después de todo.

Soltar. Inspiró con fuerza y agarró la barra de nuevo alzando y bajando el peso por decimonovena vez. El sudor le empeñaba desde la frente hasta la nuca.

Mientras intentaba regular la respiración, volvió la cabeza para contemplar a Edward en el otro extremo del sótano. Allí, sentado en una extraña tabla cuya parte superior parecía una mariposa, estaba el hombre al que le había pedido tontamente que la ayudara a perder peso.

Apenas había perdido tres kilos desde que habían empezado a practicar un mes atrás. Edward había intentado asegurarla que era porque estaba desarrollando más masa muscular mientras que perdía la grasa que tanto odiaba; que era lo normal cuando se trabajaba con pesas. Y había bajado una talla, recordó con desgana. Y hasta Alice la había ayudado, acudiendo a su rescate y prestándole su ropa más bonita para que no tuviera que llevar chandals más.

Sin embargo, seguía usando una talla mucho más grande de lo que deseaba y como volvería a trabajar en unas pocas semanas, seguía sin poder abotonarse los uniformes.

—¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Has terminado tus veinticinco rotaciones?

—Sí —mintió ella. Bajó la voz casi para sí misma—. Menos siete.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero desde aquí juraría que sólo has hecho dieciocho.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos con ansiedad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sólo dieciocho?

—Mm, mm.

Se secó el sudor que le perlaba la piel de encima del labio.

—Debe ser por la perspectiva desde ahí. Misterios sin resolver.

Edward se rió.

—Bueno, quizá yo haya contado mal.

Muy típico de Edward, pensó Isabella. Demasiado educado como para acusarla de mentir, incluso aunque fuera tan obvio que lo había hecho. Siempre sería un caballero.

—Bueno, tendrás tú razón. Debía estar distraída con otras cosas mientras contaba. Puede que se me hayan pasado una o dos rotaciones.

«O siete», se dijo a si misma

No había estado mintiendo cuando había dicho que había estado distraída. Entre las otras cosas, estaba Edward Cullen, o mejor, el cuerpo de Edward Cullen. Sobre todo la forma en que brillaba bajo el sudor y se estiraba en aquellas máquinas diseñadas para escupirlo aún más.

Antes de volver a su ejercicio le miró a hurtadillas de nuevo. Como siempre que se ejercitaban juntos, Edward no llevaba más que unos pantalones grises de entrenamiento atados con un nudo en la parte baja del abdomen. Los músculos de los antebrazos se le hinchaban y brillaban bajo la transpiración y hasta podría jurar que las venas le palpitaban con el pulso. Su torso, también rebosaba vitalidad y exhibía unos músculos que ella sólo había visto en los libros de anatomía.

No era justo, pensó. No era justo que un hombre que no estaba destinado más que a ser un buen amigo, tuviera un cuerpo con el que soñaría el resto de su vida.

Terminó las siete rotaciones y se quedó echada inmóvil mirando al techo. Rosalie se había quedado con Simon en su casa. Su amiga se había pasado a verla de camino a casa para contarle los últimos cotilleos del hospital y enseguida se había ofrecido entusiasta a cuidar de Simon en cuanto Isabella le había dicho que tenía que ir a hacer ejercicio con Edward. Eso había ocurrido hacia una hora y ya estaba abusando de la generosidad de Rosalie.

—Creo que voy a enfriarme y ya me voy. Rosalie tendrá que volver a casa…

—¡Ah!, me olvidé de decírtelo —Edward interrumpió también su actividad—. Llamó justo antes de que llegaras y dijo que iba a sacar a Simon a dar un paseo. También me dijo que había llevado el biberón de leche que le habías dicho y unos pañales, pero que volvería con el niño antes de que oscureciera —se encogió de hombros—. Que creía que necesitarías unas horas para ti sola.

Isabella se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró. No, lo que Rosalie pensaba era que necesitaba unas cuantas horas a solas con Edward.

—Y como me has invitado a cenar tan a menudo en los últimos dos meses —siguió él—he pensado que quizá te pudiera devolver el favor y cocinar par a ti esta noche.

—Es muy dulce por tu parte —era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero por el curso de sus pensamientos hacia Edward últimamente, sería más prudente no aceptar—, pero no, gracias. Y te he invitado a cenar a menudo porque me has ayudado mucho —indicó el equipo de pesas—. Y sigues ayudándome, así que no me debes nada.

Edward alcanzó una toalla y se secó el pecho y la cara con movimientos circulares. Isabella se quedó fascinada y no apartó la vista de él.

—Entonces, déjame que te invite a cenar sólo porque me apetece.

Isabella iba a negarse, pero antes de pensarlo, ya había aceptado.

—De acuerdo.

La evidente alegría de Edward por haber aceptado impidió que lo pensara más.

—Me daré una ducha primero, si te parece bien —dijo él —, y mientras tú te aseas, me pondré a preparar la cena.

Isabella asintió con una extraña oleada de excitación ante la idea de usar la ducha de Edward después de él. Entonces pensó que sería mucho más práctico ir a ducharse a la casa de al lado y usar sus propios cosméticos. Así podría cambiarse de ropa también.

—Puedo ducharme en casa, así me podré poner ropa limpia.

Su expresión fue de desencanto.

—¡Ah, sí! Supongo que tiene más sentido.

La temperatura del frío sótano estaba subiendo hasta el punto de ebullición así que Isabella se levantó aprisa y alcanzó su propia toalla. Se la echó por los hombros y se pasó más tiempo de lo habitual secándose el sudor de la cara. Sabía que el sofoco que sentía no era tanto por el ejercicio como por el curso de sus fantasías. Fantasías acerca de estar desnuda en la ducha de Edward con él mientras los dos...

—No tardaré mucho —murmuró por debajo de la tela de toalla blanca—. No más de media hora.

Casi subió los escalones saltando y se golpeó en la espinilla en el último. No se paró hasta que estuvo a salvo en su habitación. Para entonces, tenía la respiración tan agitada y el pulso tan acelerado como un caballo de Derby. E Isabella sabía perfectamente que aquella reacción no tenía nada que ver ni con el ejercicio ni con la carrera que había dado. 


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7**

El primer sorbo de vino desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada muchos meses atrás, había sido una delicia, pensó Isabella con un suspiro de satisfacción mientras daba otro sorbo a la segunda copa. Y lo que Edward había preparado de cena había sido mucho mejor que el batiburrillo que ella siempre mezclaba. Debería haberse imaginado que Edward Cullen, aunque estuviera muy preocupado por la alimentación natural, al menos se permitiría de vez en cuando alguna licencia, y cuando lo hacía, sólo consumía de lo mejor. Además de su equipo de pesas del sótano, tenía una modesta colección de vinos en la esquina de la habitación donde había escogido el que estaban tomando.

«Sí, es delicioso», pensó mientras lo paladeaba despacio. Incluso más delicioso de lo que había sido la cena. Sabía que debía haberse detenido en la primera copa; sin duda Simon mostraría su desagrado por su auto indulgencia, pero no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no se había sentado a la mesa con un hombre sin tener que preocuparse por las repercusiones de sus actos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

En vez de su habitual camiseta y pantalones de chándal, se había puesto un vestido sin mangas abotonado al frente que le había prestado Alice, por primera vez desde el nacimiento de Simon se había maquillado, se había puesto unos pendientes largos y se había rociado con un poco de perfume las partes íntimas en que normalmente se lo pone una mujer. Y mientras lo hacía se había repetido constantemente que era sólo porque por fin se sentía mejor consigo misma. Y casi, casi se lo había llegado a creer.

Esa noche, por primera vez en meses, Isabella se abandonó al relax por completo. Y también por primera vez, disfrutó una enormidad.

Ahora estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor de Edward, abandonada al suave aroma de serrín que parecía inundar toda la casa y contemplaba como el candelabro del centro de la mesa derramaba una luz fantasmagórica por la habitación mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la limpieza que estaba haciendo Edward en la cocina. Bueno, había comprobado que la comida vegetariana podía ser sabrosa. Quizá cuando acabara su entrenamiento, podría pedirle que le diera clases de cocina.

Con otro suspiro de placer, apagó la vela y apuró la copa para llevarla a la cocina. Edward estaba cargando la última pila de vajilla en el lavaplatos e Isabella se detuvo en el umbral para admirar como sus vaqueros desgastados se pegaban a sus extremidades con naturalidad. Su camiseta blanca se adaptaba a su espalda con exquisita propiedad e Isabella hubiera deseado ser ella la que le envolviera por completo.

Cuando se acercó a él por detrás para posar la copa en la encimera, apoyó la palma abierta de la mano para hacerle saber que estaba a sus espaldas. Sintió al instante sus músculos tensarse con fuerza bajo sus dedos.

—La copa —susurró sorprendida de su reacción—. Iba a posarla en el fregadero, pero no quería sorprenderte.

Isabella no había apartado la mano cuando él se volvió para mirarla y sus dedos quedaron ahora sobre su abdomen. Durante un momento lujurioso, se permitió tocarle, absorber su calor y su fuerza antes de intentar retirar la mano. Sin embargo, no pudo retirarla por completo.

—No me sorprendiste —dijo él cerrando los dedos sobre los de ella. Con la mano libre le quitó la copa de las manos—, al menos, no de la forma en que piensas.

Isabella contempló los dedos mojados y jabonosos curvados sobre los de ella y las evidentes diferencias entre ellos. La mano de Edward era dos veces más grande que la de ella, pálida y nervuda mientras que la de ella era pálida y con venillas azules.

Probablemente podría aplastar cada uno de los delicados huesos de ella si quisiera, pero sabía que Edward nunca lo haría. Era evidente que la fuerza combinada con su innegable delicadeza era lo que más la fascinaba de él. Era un hombre que podría ser arrogante y egocéntrico y sin embargo, era lo más humano que había encontrado en su vida. Era un enigma. E Isabella se encontró deseando descifrar más y más de aquel enigma.

—Pero sí me has sorprendido, Bella —dijo él con voz baja y muy seria.

Isabella alzó la vista hasta su mejilla, una cara que era pacífica y a la vez turbulenta, satisfecha y añorante. Sin pensarlo, alzó la mano libre hasta su cara y le acarició el pelo

—¿Yo? ¿De qué forma te he sorprendido?

Edward imitó su gesto y deslizó la mano por la esbelta columna de su cuello y le acarició la barbilla con el dedo pulgar. Isabella sintió como si se le hubiera enroscado allí una serpiente de fuego. Se sintió consumida por su fuego y parpadeó para calmarse.

—Creo que ya sabes de qué forma.

Ella empezó a sacudir la cabeza para negarlo, pero él la detuvo llevando la otra mano hasta su mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos para ver que la estaba mirando con intensidad como si fuera un rompecabezas para resolver.

—Me sorprendiste desde el primer día en que te vi.

—¿De verdad?

De repente se sintió ingrávida y todo a su alrededor pareció invadido por una extraña paz.

—Y se puso peor con el paso de estos dos años.

—¿Sí?

En vez de contestar, Edward acercó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con suavidad. Cuando se apartó, Isabella cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero sus labios estaban todavía entreabiertos, como si estuvieran esperando a que la besara de nuevo. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado cumplir con su silenciosa súplica, se relajó y esperó a que fuera ella la que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Isabella abrió por fin los ojos, aquellos ojos del color del café cargado; unos ojos cargados de una mezcla de ansiedad y de pasión que a menudo le mantenían despierto hasta altas horas de la noche... y Edward se sintió ahogar. Ella le contempló largo tiempo, como si estuviera intentando averiguar qué era lo que había cambiado entre ellos. Y entonces, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que emborracharía a una mujer para aprovecharse de ella, ¿verdad, Edward?

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás borracha?

Isabella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera un poco mareada.

—Entonces no creo que me haya aprovechado de ti, ¿verdad?

—No, todavía no —le sonrió de forma incitadora y enroscó el brazo alrededor de su cuello para atraer su cara hacia ella—, pero me gustaría que te dieras prisa y te pusieras a ello.

Aquello fue todo el ánimo que él necesitaba. Apretó los labios contra ella y le tomó la boca con todo el deseo que llevaba acumulando durante semanas. Besar a Isabella era algo con lo que había soñado cientos de veces y el simple abrazo de dos semanas atrás sólo había alimentado su deseo. Enterró la mano en su pelo y apretó un mechón entre sus dedos; deslizó la otra mano hasta la parte inferior de su espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el brazo femenino le rodeó la cintura y entonces se abandonó por completo a ella.

Olía de maravilla. Como una brisa oriental embrujada que soplara sobre el vasto océano. Era cálida allí donde la tocara, más suave de lo que hubiera imaginado y parecía envolverle por completo. Cuando la besó con más profundidad, sólo pudo pensar en cómo la deseaba. Giró el cuerpo para apoyarse contra la encimera y bajó la mano hasta su cadera para apretarla con insistencia contra la parte más íntima de él.

Isabella gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Edward tan pegado al suyo. Los dedos de ella exploraban todas sus partes accesibles para descubrir que estaba ardiente y duro en cualquier sitio que le tocara. Cuando los dedos de él le tiraron del pelo con más fuerza, gimió y abrió más los labios. Cuando él se zambulló en su boca, ella se tomó toda la libertad de saborearlo plenamente, y cuando la mano apoyada en su cadera la atrajo más contra el cuerpo de él, Isabella sintió la rapidez e intensidad con la que él había respondido a su abrazo y sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban.

Edward aprovechó su momentánea retirada para girar sus cuerpos y dejar que fuera ella la que estuviera contra la encimera. Con un último beso, la levantó del suelo y la sentó enfrente de él. El abrazo se aflojó un poco y Edward la miró con deseo, con la cara sonrojada de ardor y la respiración entrecortada.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un largo momento; entonces Edward llevó la mano hasta el botón superior de su vestido. Lo frotó pensativo con el dedo pulgar sin dejar de mirarla y lo desabrochó. Como Isabella apoyó las dos manos en sus hombros sin dar ninguna muestra de que quisiera que parara, Edward bajó la mano hasta el segundo botón.

Sin apartar la vista de su cara y con movimientos tan lentos que casi la volvieron loca, realizó la misma operación con el resto de los botones hasta que el vestido se entreabrió hasta la cintura. Isabella sintió su cálido aliento entre sus senos y le apretó más los hombros. Él debió interpretar el gesto como una invitación porque inclinó la cabeza y posó la boca en la piel que había calentado previamente.

Isabella soltó un gemido al sentir que la besaba tan íntimamente. Edward le apartó la tela del vestido y después curvó los dedos con suavidad sobre el promontorio de su seno para frotarle rítmicamente el pezón ya rígido. Cuando ella gimió de nuevo, lo absorbió por completo entre los dientes para rozarlo con la lengua. El estremecimiento que la recorrió el cuerpo fue algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Ella le tiró del pelo para apartarle la cabeza y besarle con un beso más pleno que ninguno que hubiera dado en toda su vida.

Fue un beso que casi le consumió. Cuando Isabella sumergió la lengua en su boca, Edward la atrajo hacia él y al sentir sus piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura la levantó con facilidad. Entonces, como envuelto en una neblina sonámbula la sacó de la cocina y la llevó hasta las escaleras sin interrumpir el abrazo. Allí la acomodó en los escalones y él se quedó en el suelo. Siguió besándola y explorando con toda libertad sus hombros y su espalda y de repente, se detuvo de forma abrupta.

Edward consiguió apartarse de Isabella, pero sólo lo suficiente para ver su reacción ante lo que iba a decirle. Sin embargo, la imagen de ella casi desvestida, le paralizó por un momento. Tenía el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos casi negros de deseo. En la pálida luz del sol poniente que se filtraba por las ventanas del comedor, casi parecía de otro mundo, y Edward apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad.

—Te voy a hacer el amor, Bella —consiguió mantener el tono de voz calmado a pesar de la turbulencia que sentía por todo el cuerpo—. A menos que me detengas ahora mismo, te voy a llevar a mi cama, voy a arrancar cada centímetro de tela de tu cuerpo y te voy a hacer el amor hasta que los dos quedemos tan débiles que lo único que podamos hacer sea quedarnos tendidos en los brazos del otro.

Ante aquella fiereza, Isabella sintió una sacudida eléctrica y le apretó los hombros para no disolverse.

—Ya lo sé. Creo que es algo que ya se veía venir hace tiempo; algo que ninguno de los dos hemos podido evitar aunque hubiéramos querido.

A pesar de que algo en el tono de su voz le preocupó, Edward tenía otras necesidades más urgentes de las que preocuparse.

—¿Quieres parar?

—No, ¿y tú?

—De ninguna manera.

Isabella llevó la mano hasta los mechones que le caían por la frente y se lo frotó con suavidad.

—Entonces, vamos a seguir con lo que hemos empezado. Hazme el amor, Edward. Hazme el amor ahora mismo.

Edward tuvo que luchar contra su propio cuerpo para no seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y levantarla la falda para tomarla allí mismo. La alzó en brazos con mucho más aplomo del que sentía y sin esfuerzo la llevó hasta su habitación y la posó en la cama con suavidad. Como la habitación estaba orientada al norte y había un frondoso árbol al lado de la ventana, no llegaban los últimos rayos del sol. Edward iba a encender la lamparilla cuando Isabella le interrumpió con voz trémula e insegura:

—No... No enciendas la luz.

—Pero quiero verte. Quiero...

—A oscuras, Edward, por favor...

—Pero, ¿por qué?

La poca luz que entraba por la puerta se mezclaba con la de una farola de la calle más cercana y la envolvía en una suave aura. Fue suficiente iluminación para que él viera su encogimiento de hombros, pero la cara le quedaba en sombras y no pudo descifrar del todo su expresión.

—No lo sé. Es sólo que me parece más natural de esta forma.

A él le sorprendió, pero no presionó más. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo para acercarse a ella. Isabella estaba echada de lado mirándole y al instante llevó las manos a su torso desnudo.

—Eres tan bello —le dijo deslizando los dedos por su musculatura—. No creo que haya conocido un hombre más bello que tú.

Edward soltó una carcajada grave y sensual.

—Me habían llamado muchas cosas en la vida y muchas de ellas no son lo suficientemente educadas como para repetirlas, pero nadie me había llamado bello nunca.

Isabella suspiró y bajó más los dedos hasta el duro vientre.

—Entonces has estado saliendo con ciegos.

La mano de él se cerró sobre la de ella y la detuvo justo cuando llegaba a la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

—Últimamente sólo te he estado viendo a ti, Bella.

Ella no contestó, pero Edward notó que volvía la cara en la oscuridad. Levantó una mano hasta los pocos botones que quedaban sin desabrochar y los soltó hasta que la tela se abrió por completo. Bajo el vestido, sólo llevaba lencería de encaje y medias. Edward posó el dedo índice en el hueco de su garganta y lo deslizó hacia abajo con pereza deteniéndolo en el cierre delantero de su sujetador antes de seguir hacia su vientre y aventurarse en la cinturilla de las medias. Entonces todavía bajó más hasta rozar a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. La respiración se le agitó cuando sintió lo caliente y ansiosa que estaba ya. Deslizó la mano hacia arriba de nuevo y le apartó el vestido sobre el hombro.

—Eres tú la que es bella —susurró con reverencia—. Todo en ti es...

Sacudió la cabeza como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

—No lo sé. Eres todo lo que había soñado que una mujer podría ser, y mucho más. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Eres tan... tan adecuada, Bella, ¿tiene sentido?

Isabella no contestó, sólo siguió mirándole. Entonces, cuando él creyó que si no le respondía se volvería loco, ella se incorporó y se despojó del vestido y se echó de nuevo. Después buscó su mano y la guió al suave punto entre sus piernas, donde la había tocado íntimamente antes, y se acercó para besarle.

Edward la frotó sobre la tela de algodón húmeda y la besó mientras llevaba la otra mano hacia el cierre del sujetador y lo abría. Su piel era una mezcla de seda y fuego, de pureza y pasión. El pulso bajo sus dedos era errático y completamente incontrolado, igual que el de él. Entonces rodó y arrastró a Isabella hasta que quedó sobre él.

El roce de la piel desnuda de Edward contra la suya, la llevó al borde de la locura. Cuando intentó apartarse de él, Edward la rodeó la cintura con las manos y la mantuvo con firmeza en el sitio. Después alzó la cara hasta sus senos, besando cada uno con infinito cuidado. Mientras deslizaba la lengua bajo la cresta de uno de sus senos, enterró las manos dentro de la tela de los medias y las extendió sobre su trasero empujando hacia él para que sintiera cuánto la necesitaba.

—¡Oh! —susurró ella al sentir la dura prueba de su deseo. —¡Oh, Edward!

Él rodó de lado de nuevo hasta tenderla bajo su cuerpo y se frotó con lascivia contra ella como un gato que se tomara su tiempo para estirarse

De repente, y sin ninguna advertencia, se apartó.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?

Isabella contempló cómo se llevaba la mano al botón de los pantalones y se quedaba completamente desnudo. Entonces se arrepintió de haber sugerido que apagara la luz. La luz que se filtraba por las persianillas le acarició el cuerpo como una amante y ella se quedó sin respiración ante la magnificencia de su cuerpo.

—¿Te dije bello hace un minuto? Pues creo que hablé antes de tiempo —sacudió la cabeza maravillada—. Eres mucho más que bello, Edward. No estoy segura de poder describir cómo estás.

—Hambriento —aseguró él al instante—. Así es exactamente como me siento. Hambriento de algo que sólo tú puedes darme.

—Entonces vuelve a la cama y haré lo que pueda por satisfacerte.

Edward no respondió al instante, sólo se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—¿Estás tomando precauciones ahora mismo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza asombrada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que si estás tomando algo para no quedarte embarazada.

—Bueno, todavía estoy dando de mamar a Simon. Se supone que eso evita un nuevo embarazo.

—¿Es una garantía?

—Para serte totalmente sincera, no lo sé.

Edward se quedó pensativo, se dio la vuelta hacia la cómoda y volvió con un paquetito plano y cuadrado.

—Yo no haré lo que hizo Jacob. No te dejaría embarazada para abandonarte después.

Isabella apretó los labios ligeramente para contener la emoción.

—Gracias. Eres un buen chico.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una carcajada irónica. ¿Un buen chico?, pensó. Sí, claro. Por eso estaba pensando que le gustaría dejarla embarazada con desesperación. Para ligarla a él para toda la vida.

Pero cuando se reunió con ella en la cama, supo que no lo haría por mucho que lo deseara. Tomaría todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle y le ofrecería a cambio el doble. Y algún día, de alguna manera, conseguiría hacerla entender lo perfectamente que estaban juntos.

Cuando se estiró en la cama, metió un dedo por la cinturilla de su medias y las deslizó por las piernas para tirarlas al suelo junto a su ropa. Después la puso sobre él abarcando los pesados globos de sus pechos con las manos y frotando la carne ardiente hasta que ella gimió de deseo. Cuando la sintió derretirse contra él, bajó las manos hasta su cintura, la arqueó hacia atrás y la levantó sobre él. Después alzó su propio cuerpo y lo bajó hasta que sus cuerpos empezaron a unirse.

¡Había pasado tanto tiempo!, pensó Isabella ante la lujuriosa sensación de la penetración de Edward. Y nunca, nunca se había sentido como en aquel instante. Con cada centímetro sólido de él penetrando en ella, se abandonó aún más a él hasta que la invadió por completo. Le pareció ahora que todos los huecos solitarios y vacíos que llevaban intocados tanto tiempo, lo estaban desde la eternidad. De repente, Edward estaba por todas partes e Isabella supo que nunca había querido perderle.

Justo cuando esa idea penetró en su cerebro nublado, él rodó de nuevo para colocarse encima. Se apoyó sobre los codos, se retiró de dentro de ella y se sumergió de nuevo con más profundidad. Ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y le apretó el cuello con fiereza ante cada nueva sacudida. Quizá, si lo intentara con fuerza, podrá evitar que la abandonara.

Y después ya no pudo pensar en nada más, porque Edward adoptó un ritmo regular que los lanzó a los dos a un mar tumultuoso. Isabella respondió a cada sacudida, a cada inmersión hasta que los dos fueron más allá de sus sueños y se encontraron juntos en el camino hasta las estrellas.

Con una descarga eléctrica, Isabella sintió que llegaba al límite, a los bordes de un placer que nunca había sentido. Gritó su nombre en voz alta y Edward dio la última sacudida. Durante largos instantes, los dos palpitaron como un sólo ser con el pulso al unísono y las almas en comunión. Ella ya sólo podía sentir la vida de él pulsando dentro de ella, la piel empapada de sudor de su espalda, la forma en que parecía envolverla y protegerla de todo daño.

Su amigo Edward se había convertido en su amante, pensó con una sonrisa soñadora mientras le apretaba más fuerte. De repente, la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Porque sólo entonces se permitió considerar las consecuencias de sus actos y lo que acababa de hacer. Y entonces fue cuando comprendió el terrible crimen que acababa de cometer.

—Tengo que irme —soltó de repente sin pensar en lo duras que podían resultarle aquellas palabras en aquel momento.

Edward se quedó rígido en sus brazos antes de colocar los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cara e incorporarse un poco para mirarla. Su expresión estaba cargada de preocupación y de un ligero enfado.

—¿Perdona?

Reconociendo que había enfriado cualquier oportunidad de ternura que acababa de compartir, Isabella creyó que la única alternativa que le quedaba era escapar lo más rápidamente posible.

—Tengo que irme —repitió—. Tengo que irme a casa.

—¿Por qué?

Edward seguía sobre ella y no mostraba señales de ir a moverse, lo que dificultaba sus planes de escape. Sin embargo, seguía siendo Edward, pensó Isabella, no un bruto motero como Jacob que nunca hubiera hecho caso de su petición.

—Yo... porque... Rosalie debe haber vuelto ya con Simon y no quiero retrasarla más.

Edward respiró con fuerza, apartó la mirada y soltó el aliento con cierta dificultad. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Isabella notó que estaba luchando por contener la rabia

—Bella, acabamos de hacer el amor. Quiero decir ahora mismo, y yo no sé tú, pero hemos llegado tan cerca de la perfección como se puede llegar, ¿y en lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en no retrasar a tu amiga?

Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no es en lo único en que puedo pensar.

—Supongo que sólo puedo esperar ser una de las cosas en las que estás pensando, pero no pienso preguntártelo. No estoy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

—Estoy pensando en ti —dijo ella con suavidad—. Y quizá… quizá sea esa la causa por la que deba irme ahora.

Edward frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Por qué pensar en mí te hace querer irte?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza deseando por su vida tener algo que explicar. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando ni siquiera ella misma podía entender su reacción?

—Es bastante complicado, Edward.

—Desde luego, hacemos el amor e inmediatamente tienes que irte a casa. ¡Maldita sea! Desde luego que tienes razón en decir que es complicado.

—Déjame levantarme, por favor.

Edward rodó de lado, se apartó al instante y quedó inmóvil de espaldas. Cuando Isabella vio su ropa entremezclada con la de él en el suelo, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Esto no debería haber sucedido nunca.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Por qué no?

Isabella se empezó a poner la ropa interior intentando no sentir vergüenza ante la intensidad de su mirada. Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras se abotonó con torpeza el vestido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que un botón se había caído, se desplomó hacia adelante sintiéndose derrotada.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Bella.

Edward se había sentado al borde de la cama, pero su parte más intrigante quedaba oculta por un pliegue de la sábana. Isabella se sintió defraudada y aliviada a la vez, pero siguió sin contestar a su pregunta.

—Bella —su voz sonaba ahora cansada y frustrada, casi derrotada—, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué has dicho que nunca debería haber sucedido?

—Porque... —le falló la voz al llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo sólo un momento para mirarle—, porque...

Sacudió la cabeza despacio y abrió los labios, pero una vez más se quedó en silencio. Por fin bajó la mirada al suelo y dijo en voz muy baja:

—¿No lo ves, Edward? ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. No vaciló ni un segundo incluso cuando escuchó que la llamaba a sus espaldas. Y no volvió tampoco la vista atrás.

* * *

Reviews? ;)


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Hasta después de desayunar al día siguiente, Isabella no consiguió saber por qué le había alterado tanto haber hecho el amor con Edward. Se había mantenido despierta en la oscuridad la mayor parte de la noche confusa y aturdida, preguntándose qué diablos le habría conducido a comportarse como lo había hecho. Simon debió sentir su alteración, porque tampoco había dormido.

Ahora el bebé dormitaba pacífico en el otro extremo del comedor e Isabella estaba sentada en camisón tomando una taza de té. Con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, deseó con toda su alma que lo de la noche anterior con Edward no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Estaba empezando a ponerse de mejor humor, o al menos a intentarlo, cuando ocurrió lo peor que podía ocurrir: escuchó una llamada a la puerta trasera seguida de la voz de Edward.

Por un instante se animó pensando que sonaba tan natural que quizá aquella mañana no fuera a ser diferente de las demás. Quizá todo hubiera sido un sueño erótico como los muchos que había tenido. Entonces recordó lo animada que había estado y que había sentido más que en toda su vida.

—¿Bella? Vamos, sé que estás dentro. Déjame pasar. Necesito hablar contigo.

Isabella bajó la vista hacia su camisón arrugado y se llevó la mano al pelo revuelto. Si lo sumaba a los estragos que causaba una noche sin dormir, estaba segura de la imagen tan poco atractiva que debía ofrecer. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward, se preocupaba por su aspecto y también se odió por ello. Eso demostraba que ella tenía razón con respecto a lo de la noche anterior. Nunca deberían haber hecho el amor. Lo habían estropeado todo.

—Ya voy —dijo con debilidad.

Se acercó a la puerta trasera y se apartó para dejar pasar a Edward seguido de la fresca brisa matutina. Parpadeó ante la luz brillante y el dolor de cabeza se le acentuó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto esta mañana.

—Hombre, muchas gracias.

Isabella notó con irritación que él estaba tan fresco y atractivo como siempre con sus vaqueros apretados y su camiseta.

—Siempre has sabido decir lo más adecuado para enloquecer a una mujer

Edward bajó la vista hacia las mallas de gimnasia grises que usaba siempre para dormir y sonrío con malicia.

—Parece que todavía no he tenido éxito. Menos mal que no llevabas esas mallas anoche.

A Isabella le hubiera gustado abofetearle por su jovialidad, pero se contuvo.

—No te atrevas a bromear acerca de eso —dijo con las mejillas coloradas inflamadas.

Él se puso serio al instante.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo. De eso.

—Pero, ¿de qué?

Isabella suspiró con impaciencia. Edward no iba a olvidar el asunto, y por supuesto, después de lo que había pasado, era lógico. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de estar preparada para hablar de ello todavía.

—¿Te apetece una taza de té o de café? El agua está todavía caliente. No tardaré ni un minuto.

—No, gracias. He venido aquí para hablar contigo y hubiera venido anoche, pero vi el coche de Rosalie aparcado enfrente hasta después de media noche y ya me pareció demasiado tarde para molestarte.

¿Molestarla? ¡Si había invadido sus pensamientos durante casi toda la noche!

—Me estuvo contando que las enfermeras de maternidad están a punto de amotinarse por culpa de una nueva internista que debe ser un ogro. Me da un poco de miedo volver a incorporarme.

—Así que Rosalie y tú no estuvisteis hablando de mí.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, pero apartó la vista de su cara.

—Yo... no estaba preparada para hablar de lo que había sucedido, ni de... nosotros.

Edward le alcanzó la barbilla y se la alzó para obligarla a mirarle.

—¿Y estás preparada para hablar ahora?

Con desgana, Isabella asintió, sabiendo que tendrían que hablar y que cuanto más lo retrasara, más aumentaría la tensión entre ellos. Hizo un gesto hacia la Balita y la silla de Simon en el comedor y Edward la siguió. Cuando él se sentó en el sofá, Isabella escogió a propósito la silla más alejada, se arrellanó con los pies bajo las piernas y se cubrió bien con el camisón.

—Cuando me desperté esta mañana —empezó él mirándola con intensidad—, pensé que había tenido el sueño más maravilloso de toda mi vida, porque había sido tan perfecto...

—Al principio yo también creí que lo había soñado —susurró ella.

—Hasta que me acordé de cómo había terminado y entonces supe que no lo había soñado. Comprendí que era demasiado real, si no, no me habría sentido tan… traicionado. Y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué —se detuvo para pasarse la mano por el pelo y cuando Isabella le miró, desvió la vista—. Por desgracia, yo no soy el que puede contestar a esa cuestión. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo —la miró con gesto acusador y duro—, así que he venido a preguntártelo, Bella. ¿Por qué te fuiste de forma tan abrupta anoche? ¿Por qué dijiste que era un error?

—Porque fue un error. No debería haber ocurrido. Yo debería haber puesto los medios para que no ocurriera.

—¿Y por qué esa decisión es sólo tuya? ¿Es que yo cuento tan poco para ti?

Isabella exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo ante el tono de súplica de su voz.

—Por supuesto que cuentas, pero no como tú piensas.

Edward pareció abatido.

—¿Es eso? ¿Significo tan poco para ti?

Sin pensarlo, Isabella cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado, levantó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro.

—No, Edward. Lo has entendido mal. Significas mucho para mí.

Edward miró la mano que tenía sobre el hombro y la cubrió con la suya.

—Si significo tanto para ti, ¿por qué saliste de mi casa como si no pudieras esperar para escapar de mi lado?

—Porque estaba asustada —le respondió con sinceridad—. Y confundida. Lo siento, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

Isabella suspiró preguntándose cómo diablos iba a explicarle sus sentimientos sin poner las cosas peor. Por fin, decidió que la verdad era el mejor camino.

—Tú eres mi amigo, Edward. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No eres como ningún hombre que haya tenido en mi vida.

—¡Eh! déjame parar ahí un minuto. Si se supone que esta conversación me va a hacer sentir mejor, es justo que te advierta, Bella que has tenido un mal comienzo.

Isabella apoyó la frente en la mano, suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Todas las relaciones románticas que he tenido con un hombre han acabado mal. Todas, desde la escuela elemental. Cuando me he enamorado de algún hombre, siempre he salido muy dañada. Tú... tú eres el primer hombre en toda mi vida con el que me llevo tan bien. El único con el que he podido hablar sin discutir y pasar el tiempo sin acabar sintiéndome mal por algo. Eres el único con el que no termino sintiéndome mal conmigo misma. Y eso sólo puede ser porque eres mi amigo, no mi amante. Si seguimos como anoche, se estropeará todo lo que tenemos ahora. Y yo no quiero sacrificar algo tan bonito. No quiero perderte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Le apretó la mejilla con la mano.

Edward la observó con atención con el corazón más hundido a medida que hablaba. Ella creía de verdad lo que le estaba contando. Pensaba que sólo se sentía tan bien con él porque eran amigos y que el amor no tenía nada que ver con ello. Edward se preguntó si alguna vez habría sabido lo que era el amor, si se habría planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que podría estar tan enamorada de él como él lo estaba de ella.

No, no podía preguntárselo. Si le sugiriera algo así, saldría corriendo aterrorizada en dirección contraria.

¿Y qué se suponía que podía hacer? No pensaba dejar a Isabella escapar de él con tanta facilidad. Casi le había dicho que le amaba, aunque ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que funcionaba mal?, se preguntó después. ¿Y si a ella sólo le importaba él como amigo? ¿Y si nunca podría enamorarse de él como se había enamorado de otros hombres, como la amaba él? ¿Qué haría él entonces? No podría vivir en la puerta de al lado siendo testigo de su vida desde la distancia mientras cada día la amaba más. Pero la idea de no tenerla en absoluto en su vida era todavía peor.

—No vas a perderme —dijo por fin con la esperanza de que no notara la turbulencia que le agitaba la mente—, pero no entiendo por qué crees que no soy el tipo de hombre con el que podrías tener una relación romántica.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

—No eres de ese tipo, Edward. Generalmente no me enamoro de hombres como tú.

—¿Y qué tipo de hombre soy exactamente? —preguntó con resignación.

Por un momento, ella sólo le miró con añoranza, como si quisiera de verdad que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos.

—Eres un hombre estable, bueno, decente y encantador.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya entiendo por qué no quieres a un hombre como yo en tu vida! —dijo con sarcasmo y rabia.

Isabella se levantó y empezó a pasearse nerviosa.

—Mira, ya sé que parece una locura, pero es la verdad. Me gustan los hombres que son... bueno, inestables, imprevisibles, incontrolables. Cuanto más peligrosos parecen, más me gustan. Me gustan los chicos malos —concluyó con un suspiro de impotencia—. Los chicos que siempre reniegan de las ataduras convencionales y que viven vidas alegres. Son más interesantes.

Edward sólo la miró y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Los hombres que conducen motocicletas a demasiada velocidad sin casco; los que no se afeitan en dos días y llevan el pelo demasiado largo; los que van de sitio en sitio y de trabajo en trabajo; los que son un desafío para una mujer

Su voz sonó más animada que cuando había empezado la conversación

Edward también se levantó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Hombres que te pegan y te dejan sola para criar a tu hijo? ¿Ese tipo de hombres?

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció. Por desgracia no podía contradecir aquello.

—Tocada —susurró con suavidad.

—¿Es eso lo que buscas en un hombre? ¿Un mal chico que no tenga respeto por sí mismo, ni por el resto del mundo ni por la mujer con la que está?

A Isabella no le importaba demasiado la interpretación de Edward, pero aunque le fuera la vida en ello, tampoco hubiera encontrado una forma mejor de aclarar su postura.

—Bueno...

—Porque ese es exactamente el tipo de hombre que acabas de describir, ¿sabes? Un parásito social que estaría mejor en un zoo que en compañía de otros seres humanos.

—Eso no es lo que yo quería decir y lo sabes —se defendió ella—. Lo que yo he descrito es un hombre de verdad. El tipo de chico que cualquier mujer se ligaría con desesperación.

—¿Ligar, eh? Bien, Como quieras. Bueno ahora que sé que lo que quieres en la vida, Bella, es uno de esos chicos que prefieren chocarse contra autobuses escolares antes que hablar de futuro con ninguna mujer, te deje a un lado y te trate como si fueras poco más que nada, supongo que tienes razón. Yo no soy un hombre para ti, porque yo sí tengo planes de futuro, y todos ellos incluyen a una mujer, pero no a una mujer como tú.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver como habían cambiado las tornas.

—¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Y qué tipo de mujer soy yo?

—Una mujer que es tan corta de vista y tan inmadura como para no respetarse a sí misma.

—¿¡Qué! —exclamó con incredulidad—. ¿Corta de vista? ¿Inmadura?

Edward asintió con fuerza.

—Porque eso es exactamente lo que eres si de verdad sientes lo que acabas de decir.

Isabella abrió los labios para poner objeciones, pero decidió que no respondería a aquella ridiculez. Y no era corta de vista, se aseguró a sí misma. Y mucho menos inmadura. ¡Por Dios, si tenía treinta y dos años y ya había vivido lo suyo!

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Con que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que los dos queremos cosas completamente diferentes en la vida y buscamos parejas que no se parecen en nada a ninguno de los dos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza e imitó el gesto de ella de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió ella.

—Entonces, esto es un acuerdo.

—Estamos de acuerdo.

Durante un largo instante los dos se quedaron de pie en la salita, con los brazos cruzados mirándose con furia el uno al otro. El silencio casi se podía mascar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo acabarlo, pensó Isabella. Sin embargo, Simon pareció tener una idea mejor de cómo hacerlo, porque escogió ese momento para ponerse a llorar y ella se apresuró a ir a ver qué era lo que necesitaba.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas —le dijo a Edward cuando levantó al niño de la cuna.

—De acuerdo. Mi trabajo aquí está acabado, eso está claro y no hay muchos motivos por los que tenga que seguir viniendo, ¿verdad?

Isabella hubiera deseado poder negar aquello, poder sacar un buen número de razones por las que Edward Cullen volviera a su casa todos los días, pero era ella la que le había asegurado que no había posibilidades de romance. Y después de que casi se habían insultado el uno al otro, hasta podía que su amistad ni siquiera se recuperara. Aquello le preocupó más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Porque por mucho que había intentado poner las cosas bien, sólo había conseguido empeorarlas.

—No, supongo que no los hay —replicó con desgana.

Edward abrió los labios para contestar, pero Simon gritó más fuerte. Pareció pensarlo mejor, permaneció en silencio y se dio la vuelta sin decir siquiera adiós.

Simon empezó a llorar más fuerte y por mucho que Isabella intentó apaciguarle, se encontró exactamente igual de disgustada que su hijo. Empezó a acunar al niño en brazos y también dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

—Así que le dije al tipo: mira si no te gusta, no tienes que bebértela entera, pero acabo de inventarme el cóctel para el Concurso del Camarero más Creativo del año de Filadelfia y necesito una opinión sincera. Dio un trago largo y me preguntó que qué llevaba. Dios, cuando se lo dije, la bebida saltó hasta el otro extremo del bar. Debió ser el aderezo de caracoles que yo pensaba que le daría un toque exótico.

Isabella escuchaba, pero no estaba oyendo nada de lo que Alice contaba. Sólo asentía de vez en cuando por educación y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Edward Cullen.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mm?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Mm?

—Creo que lleva demasiado tiempo sin trabajar —Isabella escuchó el comentario de Rosalie como si llegara de muy lejos—. Los sesos se le están haciendo agua.

—¡Isabella! —canturreó Alice con suavidad dando una palmada suave a su hermana en la sien—. ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, lo que quieras.

Isabella siguió mirando las nubes tormentosas por la ventana del edifico de apartamentos de su hermana.

—Insiste más —dije Rosalie—. Espera, yo lo haré.

Isabella se sintió empujada hacia la izquierda por una mano en su mejilla. Cuando la cara tropezó contra el sofá, salió de inmediato de su ensoñación. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró con furia a su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Te estabas haciendo la estúpida con nosotras —Rosalie volvió a tomar su taza de café—. Y ya sabes cómo odiamos que lo hagas.

Las tres se habían reunido para un almuerzo temprano el domingo por la mañana y ahora estaban tomando un café en el apartamento de Alice. Era una reunión que intentaban repetir una vez al mes, pero desde el nacimiento de Simon, a Isabella le había costado mucho organizarse. Pensó que era agradable salir por fin después de unos meses confinada en casa, pero a pesar de la agradable conversación, ella había participado muy poco. Sólo había podido pensar en Edward.

—Sí. Y llevas siendo estúpida con nosotras todo el día —corroboró Alice—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ya te lo he dicho —intervino Rosalie—. Lleva mucho tiempo sin trabajar. ¿Cuándo te reincorporas?

—Dentro de un par de semanas.

—No parece que te apetezca mucho —dijo Alice.

—La verdad es que sí. Me estoy empezando a volver loca de estar todo el día en casa con el niño. Y no es que Simon me dé problemas, pero esas tertulias matinales de la tele me están empezando a deprimir.

—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir. Yo también me trago mi ración de ellos —Alice miró a Simon que estaba en su regazo—. ¿Viste el de la semana pasada sobre un grupo de transexuales que se había casado sin saberlo con asesinos en serie?

Isabella asintió.

—Lo que me asusta de verdad es que me empapé todo el programa.

—Sí, yo también.

—Eso sí que es preocupante —Rosalie sacudió la cabeza hacia las dos hermanas—. Deberíamos haber salido juntas mucho antes. Está claro chicas, que no salís lo suficiente.

Ni Isabella ni su hermana se lo discutieron

—Bueno, ¿qué historia hay con Edward Cullen? —preguntó Rosalie para cambiar de tema.

Isabella se sobresaltó de tal forma que se le derramó el té por la mano y se dedicó a limpiarse antes de contestar.

—Está tan apetitoso como siempre —respondió Alice por su hermana, que intentaba evitar la pregunta a toda costa—, y si tengo que decirte lo que pienso, creo que Isabella está empezando a quedarse con él.

—¡No estoy empezando a quedarme con él!

Alice la ignoró y siguió dirigiéndose a Rosalie:

—Deberías haber visto la forma desvergonzada en que le miraba cuando estaba en su casa. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

—¡No es verdad! —negó Isabella con indignación.

Rosalie también pareció olvidar que Isabella estaba presente y susurró en tono confidencial a Alice:

—Me quedé un día de canguro hace un par de semanas mientras ella cenaba con él y cuando volvió a casa estaba... terriblemente... ya sabes... sofocada.

—¡No estaba sofocada!

—Y cuando le pregunté qué tal habían ido las cosas, ¿sabes qué me dijo?

Alice adoptó una expresión escandalizada.

—¡No! ¿Qué?

—Dijo... dijo... que estuvo bien.

—¡No! —gritó Alice.

—¡Basta ya, chicas! —cortó Isabella la actuación—. Dejadlo ya.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? Durante una temporada no dejabas de hablar de Edward en todo el día y últimamente ni lo nombras.

—Bueno, durante una temporada venía a mi casa todos los días y ya no viene. Es así de simple.

Alice se llevó un dedo a la mejilla.

—Mm… Entonces, ¿por qué yo no me creo que sea tan simple como dices?

—Yo sé que no es tan simple —la apoyó Rosalie—. Parecías más que sofocada aquella noche cuando volviste a casa después de cenar con Edward, Bella. Parecías asustada a muerte. ¿Qué diablos pasó entre vosotros dos esa noche?

Con el tiempo acabarían sabiéndolo, pensó Isabella. Nunca habían mantenido nada en secreto ninguna de las tres y aunque no les dijera que había hecho el amor con Edward, acabarían descubriéndolo. Las tres mujeres tenían casi telepatía con aquellas cuestiones.

—Aquella noche hicimos el amor —dijo Isabella con suavidad, sin poder mirar a sus compañeras.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Rosalie con expresión de triunfo—. Es maravilloso. Por fin te has enamorado de un chico decente que se portará bien contigo. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

—¡Eh, eh! Espera. No hay nada que celebrar.

—¿Por qué? Rosalie tiene razón. Es un buen paso que cambies a esos gañanes con los que sueles salir por un tipo como Edward.

—Lo que pasó aquella noche, no volverá a suceder —dijo Isabella sin entonación—. Quiero decir, hacer el amor. Edward y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo en eso.

—¿¡Qué! —corearon las dos mujeres al tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó su hermana.

—Porque fue un error. Edward no es mi tipo y yo no soy el suyo, eso es todo. Los dos lo comprendimos y no volveremos a repetirlo... más.

—Pero...

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—¡Oh, Bella! Debería haber sabido que harías algo para estropearlo todo —murmuró Alice con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Yo? Lo de seguir cada uno por su lado ha sido un acuerdo mutuo. ¿Por qué se me tiene que culpar a mí siempre que las cosas me salen mal en la vida?

—Porque siempre tienes la culpa —afirmó su hermana—. Eres una persona autodestructiva a tu propia manera, Bella. Si algo va mal entre Edward y tú antes siquiera de tener una posibilidad, es porque tú has hecho algo para estropearlo.

—¡Oh, vaya apoyo tengo en mi hermana!

—Tiene razón, Bella —intervino Rosalie—. Tiendes a meterte en malas situaciones a menudo.

—¿Yo? —repitió Isabella—. Bueno, admito que a veces me he metido en grandes líos.

—¿A veces? —repitió su hermana con incredulidad—. Bella, siempre estás metida en algún lío. Y siempre tiene que ver con algún tipejo de esos que te gustan.

Isabella agitó una mano para quitarle importancia.

—Bueno, puede que no haya encontrado todavía al hombre de mi vida, pero no soy responsable de que las cosas se me estropeen. Hago las cosas lo mejor que puedo y siguen saliéndome mal. No es culpa mía.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es?

—De las circunstancias, supongo.

—Si son las circunstancias, ¿por qué te pasa tan a menudo?

—Porque tengo mala suerte, por eso.

Las dos mujeres sacudieron la cabeza hacia Isabella con escepticismo.

—¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó Alice con tristeza—. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Entender qué?

Pero su hermana sólo siguió sacudiendo la cabeza en un silencioso reproche.

—Dale tiempo, Alice —pidió Rosalie—. Lo averiguará. Con el tiempo.

—¿Averiguar qué? —preguntó Isabella.

Pero Rosalie tampoco parecía dispuesta a colaborar y sólo intercambió una mirada de comprensión con Alice.

—Ya sé que lo averiguará. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Leo cada uno de sus reviews y me rio con ellos también. Muchisimas gracias! Espero más reviews de este capitulo ;)


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 9**

Después de aquel día, el tiempo pareció transcurrir con extremada lentitud. Julio dio paso a un caluroso agosto en New Jersey, pero a mediados del mes, empezó a llover todos los días durante una semana. Un frente frío del norte llevó días fríos, húmedos y ventosos, muy anormales en pleno agosto. Pero a Isabella no le importó el cambio en absoluto, porque el tiempo reflejaba exactamente su estado de ánimo: sombrío, depresivo y soñador.

Desde que Edward había terminado su porche trasero, aquel lugar se había convertido en su santuario. Lo había amueblado con piezas de segunda mano compradas en ventas de garaje y había puesto docenas de plantas de todas las formas y variedades. Había planeado pasar la mayor parte de sus últimos días de vacaciones entre sus plantas, leyendo, relajándose y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de su hijo. Pero por culpa de a aquel tiempo, se sintió atrapada dentro. Atrapada en una casa en donde no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar por la ventana a la casa de enfrente con la esperanza de vislumbrar siquiera a su vecino. Echaba de menos su presencia más de lo que hubiera soñado.

Y últimamente, Edward apenas parecía estar en su casa. Isabella suponía que debía estar trabajando fuera de la ciudad. No tenía forma de saberlo con certeza por qué él parecía evitarla desde aquel encuentro desastroso. Quizá hubiera conocido a alguien, a alguna mujer decente, estable y agradable que fuera la pareja perfecta para él y que valorara todo lo que le podía dar. Quizá estuviera pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

La idea debería haberla alegrado por Edward, pero no la encajó bien. De ninguna manera. Así que procuró apartarle de su mente y entretenerse en cambiar a su hijo.

Simon era sorprendente. Y había sido su salvación en los días que siguieron a la salida de Edward de su vida. A las trece semanas, parecía haber doblado el peso y estaba creciendo con tal rapidez que había veces que Isabella creía oír sus huesos al estirarse. Ya no estaba acostado todo el día esperando lo que viniera, ahora estaba desarrollando su personalidad y sonreía, arrullaba y a menudo se reía a carcajadas. Hacía mucho ruido, porque sabía que podía hacerlo y parecía una máquina en perpetuo movimiento. Era un bebé muy feliz e Isabella también era una madre muy feliz.

Pero concretamente no era una mujer feliz. Incluso en los días en que Simon sólo le daba alegría, seguía habiendo aquel ligero problema que la preocupaba. Bueno, se dijo más tarde mientras contemplaba la lluvia por la ventana. No podía definirse como ligero a un hombre sólido como una roca de casi un metro noventa.

Mientras la idea iba penetrando en su mente, las luces parpadearon y se apagaron e Isabella se quedó de pie bajo la pálida iluminación del atardecer. «¡Otra vez no!», pensó desconsolada al recordar la última vez que se había ido la luz. Había sido tres meses atrás, la noche en que Edward había acudido a ver cómo se encontraban ella y Simon y el porche se había derrumbado después. La noche en que había empezado todo lo que después se había torcido.

Cerró los ojos un instante y recordó aquellos pacíficos momentos en los que había estado amamantando a Simon mientras Edward la miraba y hablaba con ella. Le había tomado el pelo por su preocupación por el pequeño y casi se había comportado como un padre aquella noche. Y también como un marido solícito. Y en aquel momento, todo había parecido estar en paz en el mundo.

Estaba a punto de apartarse de la ventana cuando vio llegar la vieja furgoneta de Edward de cuatro puertas. Para él era sólo un vehículo práctico para un trabajo y sin embargo, era el único hombre que conocía que llevaba un coche como aquél. A cualquier hombre soltero le horrorizaría conducir aquello y que le asociaran con un... hombre de familia. Pero no a Edward. A Isabella ni siquiera le sorprendería verle conducir una caravana. En él no era incongruente y se preguntó por qué.

Le vio sacar una caja muy pesada de herramientas y salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Isabella sabía que las cortinas de encaje y la falta de luz ocultaban su espionaje, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando de repente, Edward se quedó inmóvil y miró en dirección a su ventana durante un rato.

Edward sabía que estaba allí, pensó. Sabía que le estaba mirando y siguió quieto con las llaves en la mano como si estuviera sopesando algo. Isabella contuvo el aliento mientras tanto, permaneció inmóvil y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Entonces Edward apartó la vista, abrió la puerta y se metió en su casa.

Aquello ya había durado suficiente, pensó ella. Eran amigos, maldita sea. Buenos amigos y lo habían olvidado por una noche en que la cosas se les habían escapado de las manos. Habían hecho el amor, ¿y qué? Por Dios bendito, estaban en los noventa _(n/ad: si, la historia trascurre en los noventa! Por eso la falta de celulares creo…)_ y no era tan importante. Sólo porque dos personas se fueran a la cama juntas, no tenía por qué cambiar nada. No había motivos para que Edward y ella no pudieran seguir siendo amigos y que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes. Sólo necesitaban hablar de ello y olvidarlo, eso era todo.

Miró al bebé que estaba encima de un edredón en medio del salón rodeado de sus jirafas y sus animales de peluche.

—Todo va a salir bien, Simon. ¿Qué te parece una visita a la casa de al lado a ver a Edward, eh?

El niño sonrió y agitó las piernas y los brazos con fuerza. Isabella lo levantó al instante y se frotó contra su cuello y mejilla. Simon se rió con más fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, compañero? ¿Quieres dar un paseíto?

Sólo con su expresión, Isabella supo cuál era la respuesta. Su hijo estaba casi tan ansioso por ver a Edward como ella, así que le abrigó con un mono y se dirigió a la casa de al lado.

Edward posó la caja de herramientas con un fuerte golpe en la mesa de formica de la cocina y suspiró sin mucho entusiasmo. El día había sido aburrido, pero eso era frecuente últimamente. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había tenido un buen día. Ah, sí; había sido el día en que había hecho el amor con Isabella Swan. Y ahora que lo pensaba, también aquel había acabado bastante mal.

Durante las tres últimas semanas, se había entregado a su nuevo trabajo en cuerpo y alma; se había levantado al amanecer y había trabajado hasta bien entrada la noche, sólo para estar fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible. Un par de yuppies, con dos sueldos y sin niños, habían comprado una casa victoriana y la estaban restaurando desde el suelo al techo. Un viejo amigo suyo había sido contratado para revisar toda la remodelación y había llamado a Edward para hacer algunos trabajos de interiores. Afortunadamente, la casa estaba hecha una ruina y Edward lo había agradecido porque le ayudaba a mantener su cabeza apartada de Isabella Swan.

Pero sólo le duraba mientras trabajaba. En cuanto guardaba sus herramientas al final del día, le asaltaban los recuerdos; como el aspecto de Isabella profundamente dormida en su cama, o la expresión de indignación de cuando defendía a los fabricantes de pan blanco. A veces, le llegaba su sonrisa genuina el día en que Simon había conseguido tomar la hoja del arce y la imagen bañada en luz dorada amamantando a su hijo.

Y Simon. ¡Dios, como echaba de menos a aquel niño! ¿Cómo un niño podría usurpar tanto sitio en su corazón? Hasta que había conocido a Simon, Edward nunca había pensado mucho en los niños, ni tampoco los había tenido alrededor. Y de repente, su vida se había visto llena con la presencia de uno.

No intentaba entender por qué adoraba a aquel niño de aquella manera. Simon no tenía ninguna relación con él, a pesar del ruego de Isabella de que le proporcionara alguna guía masculina. Le encantaba el niño, eso era cierto, pero había algo más. Se sentía protector con él, ansioso por verlo crecer en la dirección adecuada. Diablos, ¿cómo podría decirlo? Amaba a aquel niño.

Y sus sentimientos eran aún más fuertes por su madre. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Edward todavía la amaba con profundidad. Y maldita fuera, sabía que ella se preocupaba también por él. Eso era lo que hacía todo el episodio tan frustrante. Le gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de abrirle los ojos a Isabella. Si sólo pudiera mostrarle lo injusto que era su comportamiento, cómo se estaba engañando y engañándolo a él.

Dios, una cerveza le sentaría bien, pensó. O mejor aún, un chupito de bourbon. No había ningún motivo por el que no pudiera tomar el coche, conducir hasta el próximo bar, escuchar las canciones de Bruce Springteen acerca de coches y sentir lo que cualquier mujer sentada a su lado en el taburete de un bar quisiera darle.

Esa era la forma en que solía aliviar la tensión en otra época, se recordó a sí mismo. Si había funcionado antes, no dudaba de que funcionara ahora. ¿A quién le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida? Los dos últimos años de vivir con decencia, ¿qué le habían aportado? Una vida plana, eso era todo. De todas formas, durante las semanas anteriores había vivido un declive; había abandonado las pesas por completo, porque no podía soportar recordar la imagen de Isabella en mallas; su dieta había sido desastrosa porque no se había preocupado de lo que comía siempre que le quitara el hambre y una visita al pub local parecía el siguiente paso a la degradación.

Sólo una llamada en la puerta de atrás evitó que siguiera con su plan. Suspiró, bajó la vista hacia sus vaqueros sucios y se encogió de hombros con filosofía. Quienquiera que llamara a aquellas horas sin avisar, podría sufrir su aspecto después de un día de trabajo. Ya no le importaba gran cosa.

Hasta que vio a Isabella Swan con su hijo en brazos y se pasó aprisa una mano por el pelo revuelto y se sacudió los restos de serrín de los pantalones. Isabella parecía fresca y tersa con sus vaqueros ajustados y su camiseta de color lavanda, las mejillas sonrosadas del aire fresco del exterior y los ojos más asombrosos de lo que él recordaba. Durante un largo momento, los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Entonces Simon pareció aburrirse del juego y soltó un grito.

El sonido pareció romper el trance de Isabella, que pasó al niño al otro lado de su cuerpo para poder ver mejor a Edward.

—Hola —dijo con voz muy baja.

—Hola —replicó él con la misma suavidad.

—Te vi llegar y... como hace mucho que no te veo, pensé pasarme para ver qué tal te iba —miró a su hijo, que tenía la vista clavada en Edward—. Nosotros... sólo queríamos saludarte.

—Pasa.

Mientras pasaban a su lado, Simon siguió mirándole con intensidad, como si lo conociera pero no lo localizara. Tenía una capucha roja y parecía un elfo. De repente esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Puedo tomarle? —le pidió a Isabella después de cerrar la puerta

—Claro.

Pesaba mucho más que la última vez que le había tenido en brazos.

—Uff. ¡Qué grande se ha puesto! —le bajó la capucha—. Y todavía tan calvo como una bola de billar.

—Con el tiempo le saldrá —le aseguró Isabella—. O eso creo.

Edward se rió de nuevo y empezó a devolverle al bebé.

—Estoy hecho un desastre. No quiero mancharle.

Pero Isabella se negó a recogerlo, al notar lo encantado que estaba el niño en sus brazos.

—No bromees. ¿Crees que estás hecho un desastre? Eso no es nada comparado con lo que un niño puede llegar a hacer. Además se lo está pasando de maravilla. Te ha echado de menos.

A Edward le hubiera gustado preguntar si era Simon el único que le había echado de menos, pero se contuvo. Apartó una silla de la mesa de la cocina e invitó a Isabella a sentarse, se sentó enfrente y colocó al niño entre ambos sin soltarle de la cintura y la espalda.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vi. Supongo que a partir de ahora, cada día crecerá más.

—Sí. A veces, cuando voy a verle por la mañana a la cuna, juraría que ha crecido un centímetro más por la noche.

Simon se inclinó hacia la mano de Edward, se dobló por encima y alcanzó el cordón de su botita. Después intentó llevársela a la boca.

—Y también está desarrollando muchas fijaciones orales —añadió Isabella con una carcajada.

Cuando intentó incorporar al niño, le rozó la mano a Edward. Al instante, este recordó lo suave y cálida que era ella y como sus dedos acariciaban su carne desnuda con delicadeza y a veces todo lo contrario. Hubiera deseado cubrirle la mano y llevársela a la boca. Pensó que no era Simon el único que tenía fijaciones orales. Y no eran sólo las manos de Isabella lo que deseaba llevarse a la boca.

Ella pareció leerle los pensamientos, porque la apartó al instante. Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz le salió un poco temblorosa, como si también hubiera recordado su único encuentro sensual.

—Y el mecanismo de babeo le ha empezado a funcionar con eficacia. Todo lo que toma se lo lleva directamente a la boca.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eh! Es un bebé. Ese es su trabajo. De hecho, si miras la descripción de su trabajo, el babeo es uno de los requisitos más importantes cuando la mamá intenta impresionar a las visitas.

Isabella se rió.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Edward se sonrojó.

—He estado leyendo algo de bebés últimamente.

Ella sonrió sorprendida y encantada de su revelación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Estaba interesado.

—¿Sabes? Hay muchos padres que ni siquiera lo intentan nunca.

Edward se sonrojó aún más.

—Bella, no quiero que pienses que voy a intentar utilizar a Simon para inmiscuirme en tu vida. Seré más que feliz de estar a su lado cuando me necesite, pero ya sé lo que sientes por mí y sé que no quieres que...

—No, eso no es lo que pienso. Lo que he dicho es un piropo y sí te quiero en mi vida, Edward. Y es evidente que Simon también.

El niño se había inclinado hacia adelante de nuevo y abrió la boca al acercarse a su zapato. Edward intentó concentrarse en distraer al niño y en no dar más importancia a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Amigos, se recordó a sí mismo, eso era lo único que ella quería que fueran.

Aunque siguió atendiendo al niño, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Bella, ¿por qué has venido?

Al no contestar, la miró para ver su gesto de confusión.

—Porque... porque... —suspiró con fuerza y pareció rendirse mientras se desplomaba en la silla—. Porque te echaba de menos, Edward. Por eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Edward se quedó pensativo preguntándose cuánto debía revelar. Cuando habló, lo hizo sin dejar de mirar al niño.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso. Yo también te he echado de menos.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió despacio, pero no la miró.

—Algo me dice que te he echado de menos de forma diferente que tú a mí.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Cuando alzó la vista, Bella le estaba mirando con curiosidad y lo que más deseó en el mundo fue tomarla en sus brazos y después hacerle el amor como la primera vez, hasta que el único sitio en que pudieran estar fuera en los brazos del otro. Le hubiera gustado decir que la amaba y escucharlo también de sus labios.

En vez de eso, le cubrió las orejas al bebé y le dijo en un susurro:

—Lo que más he echado de menos, Bella, ha sido tocarte. Y no como tú crees. Aunque Dios sabe que todavía me despierto muchas noches recordando cómo te sentí desnuda debajo de mí, la forma en que tus dedos me apretaban con urgencia para conducirme dentro de ti, como tu piel parecía arder cuando abrí mis manos sobre...

—Edward, por favor —susurró Isabella con un gemido y los ojos nublados.

Edward apartó las manos de los oídos del niño y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Pero lo que más he echado de menos ha sido la forma inocente en que me tocabas cada día que iba a tu casa; la forma en que solías apoyar la mano en mí espalda para hacerme saber que estabas detrás de mí, o cómo me apretabas el brazo cada vez que Simon hacía algo nuevo. Y hasta las pocas veces que apoyabas los dedos en mi hombro cuando ibas al porche a ver como avanzaba la obra. Eso es lo que más he echado de menos, Bella. Haber estado cerca de ti en el día a día.

Ella seguía sonrojada, pero ahora de un delicado rosado. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían tizones ardientes y sus labios estaban entreabiertos como si estuviera recordando cada imagen que le había descrito.

—Eso es también lo que yo echo de menos. Tenerte alrededor.

Edward asintió.

—Pero, ¿no echas de menos también las otras cosas? ¿La tarde que pasamos juntos, la fuerza de lo que sentimos cuando hicimos el amor? ¿Aunque sólo sea de vez en cuando?

Isabella pareció sentir pánico ante la pregunta y desvió los ojos hacia su hijo. Atrajo al bebé a su regazo como si pudiera protegerla de cualquier influjo que Edward pudiera tener en su mente. Simon miró a Edward por encima del hombro de su madre con gesto interrogante y después se apoyó sobre ella.

—Yo... bueno, no he pensado mucho en eso.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Pero no dejó de mirar al pequeño.

—¿No significó nada para ti?

Isabella se rió con un sonido nervioso, pero siguió sin mirarle.

—Supongo que estuvo bien.

—Pero no tan excitante como otras veces —presionó él con una ceja arqueada con gesto de escepticismo—. O no tanto como con otros hombres.

Ella alzó los hombros en un gesto extraño.

—No realmente.

—Así que has tenido montones de amantes para poder compararlos conmigo.

Isabella empezó a sonrojarse otra vez.

—Bueno, no... no exactamente.

—Pero sí los suficientes como para asegurar al instante que yo no soy el tipo de hombre que te gusta.

—Supongo que...

—Que soy lo bastante malo para ti, ¿no es eso?

Ella se mordió el labio y por fin alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Mm, no. Supongo que no lo eres.

Edward siguió sentado en silencio durante largo rato sabiendo que era mentira, pero sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerla admitir la verdad. Por fin se levantó, se fue a la puerta trasera y la abrió.

—Creo que sería mejor que te fueras ahora —dijo.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla, notó que estaba alucinada y que se sentía profundamente, traicionada. El estómago se le puso en un puño. Dios, parecía como si la hubiera abofeteado o algo así.

—Bueno, acabas de insultar mis técnicas sexuales —señaló—. La mayoría de los hombres necesitan al menos unos minutos a solas para superar eso.

—No quería...

—Ahora, Bella. Creo que deberías irte ahora.

Isabella posó a Simon en la mesa de la cocina y le levantó la capucha, pero dejó los cordones sueltos para no perder ni un minuto más. Se echó al bebé sobre un hombro, miró a Edward por última vez y se dispuso a salir sin decir una palabra.

Al pasar apresurada a su lado, Edward la alcanzó y la rodeó la cintura con las manos para evitar que escapara. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida, le cubrió la boca con los labios con la intención de darle un beso brutal y doloroso. Pero en vez de eso fue suave y cada vez más cálido mientras ella respondía de la misma forma. Después bajó una mano a su cintura y la atrajo más contra él mientras le rozaba la comisura de los labios con la lengua.

Justo cuando iba profundizar el abrazo, sintió una manita en la cara y abrió los ojos de golpe. Simon se había dado la vuelta y estaba observando como Edward besaba a su madre. Tenía una mano en la cara de él y otra en la de Isabella y sonreía como si no pudiera estar más encantado.

Edward se apartó y tomó la mano del bebé entre la suya.

—¿Puedes conseguir una canguro para Simon el sábado por la noche?

Isabella todavía parecía aturdida del beso, pero asintió despacio.

—Creo que Alice está libre este fin de semana. Y si no, Rosalie me dijo que siempre que quisiera.

—Entonces llama a una de las dos, porque voy a enseñarte lo que es un sábado por la noche, Bella. Algo que nunca has visto y que con un poco de suerte nunca volverás a ver —suspiró y se estiró el pelo muy agitado—. Algo que no olvidarás tan pronto —concluyó con voz débil.

—¿Qué es?

—Tú haz la llamada y yo te recogeré a las siete.

* * *

No faltan muchos capitulos. Espero sus reviews! Gracias por todos los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10**

El sábado aparecieron Rosalie y Alice a cuidar a Simon. Alice se había pasado por una tienda de vídeos de camino a la casa y había alquilado una sesión doble para cuando Simon estuviera dormido. Parecía que Rosalie había tenido la misma idea e Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que al final llegarían a un acuerdo y se fue a prepararles la cena.

—¿Así que tienes otra cita con Edward? —preguntó Rosalie mientras acunaba a Simon.

Arrojó su coleta larga rubia hacia atrás para mantenerla alejada de la manita de Simon.

—¡Y eso que nos habías jurado que no había nada romántico entre vosotros! Bueno, esto está empezando a ponerse interesante.

—No es una cita —aseguró con firmeza Isabella—. Me ha dicho que tenía algo que enseñarme.

Alice sonrió con lascivia.

—Yo ya me imagino lo que puede ser. Ya les has visto entero, ¿verdad?

—Sólo en la oscuridad —replicó Isabella antes de poder detenerse.

La otra mujer se rió con todas las ganas.

—Si yo tuviera a Edward Cullen todo para mí —dijo Rosalie—, puedes apostar a que encendería todas las luces de la casa para poder ver cada pulgada de su cuerpo. ¿Recordáis aquella vez que estábamos las tres en el jardín trasero y apareció vestido sólo con el mono y esos botones de trabajo? Y llevaba aquel cinturón de cuero a la cadera con las herramientas colgando. ¿Os acordáis?

Alice se estremeció de delicia.

—¿Y quién podría olvidarlo? Yo todavía tengo fantasías de como hubiera sido acercarse y desabrochar todos esos remaches metálicos del mono.

Rosalie asintió con expresión soñadora.

—Sí, con los dientes.

Alice dio un respingo.

—¿Tú también?

—Hubiera merecido la pena cada funda que se me hubiera roto.

—¡De acuerdo, chicas! Dejadlo ya. Estáis dejando más babas en el suelo que Simon.

Rosalie y Alice se sacudieron la ensoñación y miraron a Isabella.

—No pensarás ir vestida así esta noche, ¿verdad?

Alice contempló los vaqueros desgastados de su hermana y la blusa floja blanca.

Isabella se miró y asintió.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿A dónde te va a llevar?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo.

—Entonces, definitivamente no te pongas eso.

—¿Por qué no?

Alice suspiró de forma dramática por la falta de cualidades sociales de su hermana.

—Porque, Bella, cuando un chico no te dice a donde va llevarte es que te va a llevar a un sitio muy especial, así que ponte algo bonito. Aunque por supuesto, en tu caso quiere decir que te tendrás que poner algo de lo que te he prestado yo.

—Pero...

—El vestido amarillo —sugirió Alice al instante.

Isabella se puso pálida.

—Oh, no, no lo creo. Ese vestido es tan... quiero decir, que lleva toda la espalda al aire y el escote es muy pronunciado... es demasiado escandaloso.

—Querrás decir sexy —le corrigió su hermana.

—Inapropiado.

—Perfecto —aseguró Alice—. Ahora sube arriba y cámbiate en el acto. Y haz algo con el pelo. ¿Y qué te parece un poco de lápiz de labios para variar? —Isabella vaciló y su hermana hizo un gesto de barrido con las manos—. Date prisa. Edward llegará en quince minutos.

Isabella obedeció con desgana. Cuando se fue de la cocina, pudo escuchar que Alice le decía a Rosalie:

—Francamente, no creo que tengamos los mismos genes. Tengo una hermana que es una completa inutilidad en lo referente a los hombres y la ropa. Lo digo en serio...

Isabella bajó justo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Había seguido las instrucciones de su hermana y se había puesto el vestido amarillo, pero en su opinión, resultaba más provocativo en Alice que en ella. Se había peinado hacia atrás con dos peinetas de su madre y se había puesto una gargantilla de perlas. Y hasta se había pintado los labios con un tono suave de coral, sólo para no escuchar las quejas de Alice.

Pero cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina del corredor y vio a Edward de pie frente a la puerta principal esperando por ella, se preguntó si su hermana tendría tanta experiencia en lo de las citas como presumía. Porque si Edward la iba a llevar a algún sitio especial, aquel sitio especial era muy informal.

De hecho, no sólo no se había arreglado, sino que iba más desarreglado que nunca, aparte de su ropa de trabajo. Llevaba unos pantalones rasgados, manchados de aceite y una camiseta negra y se había puesto una cazadora de motorista llena de arañazos y rasgaduras, pero era su cara lo que la intrigó más. Porque si lo del atuendo podía ser una broma, su expresión era de todo menos graciosa.

Notó que no se había afeitado desde la última vez que le había visto y llevaba barba de dos días. El pelo dorado, normalmente peinado excepto por el mechón que siempre le caía por la frente, estaba pegado para atrás con algún fijador y parecía más oscuro. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que más le impresionó a Isabella. Aquellos ojos que normalmente estaban cargados de afecto y alegría parecían tormentosos y llenos de animosidad.

Con todo, decidió, parecía un punk duro, indisciplinado y rudo. Parecía un... un mal chico. Y a Isabella no le gustó. No le gustó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

—Vamos —respondió él tajante.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y salió delante sin ningún comentario. Isabella supuso que debía seguirle, aunque apenas la había saludado. Comprendió que ni siquiera había ido a ver a Simon y eso no era propio de Edward. Isabella intercambió una mirada confusa con Rosalie y Alice, que parecían tan alucinadas como ella, pero sólo la devolvieron una expresión de aturdimiento y sacudieron la cabeza.

—Uh... bueno, que lo paséis bien —se despidió Alice.

Rosalie se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda de cuarto de dólar.

—Toma. Mi tía siempre se aseguraba de que no saliéramos de casa con un chico sin una moneda para hacer una llamada de teléfono. Y no la guardes en el bolso —añadió al ver que Isabella estaba punto de hacerlo—. Guárdala contigo, por si acaso. Me obligaba a hacerlo y menos mal que la hice caso a veces.

Normalmente Isabella le hubiera dicho a su amiga que no fuera tonta, pero esa vez, asintió en silencio y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo del vestido.

—Y no te quedes hasta muy tarde...

Lo que Isabella descubrió al salir fue más sorprendente que lo que había visto dentro de su casa. En vez de su coche, Edward la esperaba montado en una Harley Davidson enorme. Nunca le había visto en moto antes y sabía con seguridad que no tenía ninguna en su casa. Sin embargo, se le veía montado con tal naturalidad como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer el salvaje con ella.

Mientras se acercaba con cautela, notó algo más extraño: Edward estaba fumando, algo contradictorio para su estilo de vida sano. Y no sólo fumando, sino dando caladas ansiosas y reteniendo el humo en los pulmones con fuerza antes de exhalarlo con una lenta bocanada blanca. Sin embargo, tampoco resultaba afectado.

—¿Vienes o no? —preguntó mientras lo apagaba y lo aplastaba con el talón de la bota de cuero. No tenemos toda la noche, ¿sabes? Vamos

—¿No podemos ir en tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

Isabella bajó la vista hacia su atuendo.

—Porque no voy vestida exactamente para montar en una moto, por eso.

—¿Y qué?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ese y qué? Pues que no voy a ir cómoda.

En vez de responder, se levantó y puso el pie en el pedal para arrancar.

—Mira, yo me largo de aquí. Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte con tus amigas, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme a esperarte.

El primer instinto de Isabella fue mandarle a la porra, pero algo en su actitud retadora la provocó. Se cuadró de hombros, le miró con furia y se levantó bastante aquel vestido ajustado. Sintió satisfacción ante la forma en que él se quedó con la boca abierta al ver sus piernas; le puso la mano en la barbilla para que se mantuviera callado y montó y se apretó a su cintura lo más que pudo.

—¿Qué hay de los cascos? —preguntó cuando él enderezó la moto y tiró del pedal para atrás

—Los cascos son para...

Sus palabras quedaron apagadas por el rugido del motor.

—¿Pero no es ilegal en New Jersey conducir sin casco?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Te podrían multar.

—No atormentes tu preciosa cabecita con eso, Bella. Ya me las arreglaré yo con los maderos —apoyó una mano en su pierna desnuda hasta llegar al dobladillo del vestido—. Tú concéntrate en sujetarte a mí.

Isabella alzó la vista al cielo con desesperación. ¡Dios santo!

Sin decir nada más, Edward arrancó y condujo con tanta habilidad como si la máquina formara parte de él. Se le veía tan cómodo conduciendo como respirando. Isabella estaba alucinada. Era evidente que había muchas cosas de su vecino que no conocía. Y muchas que no estaba segura de que le gustaran.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó cuando giró a la izquierda.

—A un pequeño sitio al que yo solía ir a menudo. Al Saloon Aliento de Perro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella con tono de disgusto.

—Un recuerdo del pasado. Un sitio en el que puedo ser realmente yo mismo. Relájate. Te lo pasarás bien. Confía en mí.

Mientras se abrazaba a Edward con fuerza y pasaban el límite de velocidad, Isabella pensó que nunca había confiado menos en él.

El Aliento de Perro era un bar de moteros típico de sábado noche, como los que había frecuentado Isabella con Jacob no hacía demasiado tiempo. La poca iluminación mostraba una sala cargada de humo y de olor rancio a cerveza de años. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de paneles y decoradas con luminosos de cervezas y algunos pósters de chicas con atuendos diminutos y grandes atributos, montadas en motos.

La puerta del fondo conducía a una habitación con media docena de mesas de billar, máquinas de juego y vídeos. Desde la máquina de discos de la esquina, sonaban los ZZ Top e Isabella se imaginó que el gordinflón del camarero tendría un mote como Serpiente, Carne o algo parecido.

—Morris —le llamó Edward en cuanto se sentó en un taburete.

¿Morris? Aquel nombre parecía poco apropiado para un hombre que llevaba tatuada la inscripción: La muerte antes que una furgoneta en el brazo izquierdo.

Cuando el camarero alzó la vista y vio a Edward, el ceño fruncido que lucía desde su llegada cambió por una amplia sonrisa desdentada.

—¡Cobra! —gritó estirado la mano por encima de la barra para darle una palmada a Edward—, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde te has metido los dos últimos años?

«¿Cobra?», se preguntó Isabella ¿Quién era Cobra? ¿Y por qué aquel hombre parecía conocer tan bien a Edward?

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero he estado aquí mismo, en New Jersey, me compré una casa en Collingstwood.

Morris estaba claramente impresionado.

—¡Uau, chico! ¡Cómo progresas! Lo que está claro es que no has vuelto por aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que te espantó? Aquellas insinuaciones tan descaradas de Jessica, supongo.

Edward sonrió e Isabella pensó que ella era la única en el bar que le conocía lo bastante bien como para haber notado que se había sonrojado.

—No, no fue por Jessica. Nos fuimos cada uno por su lado de mutuo acuerdo. He estado metido en otras cosas, eso es todo.

—Ella también está bien. Está trabajando en una de esas empresas de cosméticos con traje rosa de ejecutiva y todo eso. De vez en cuando aparece por aquí con su muestrario cuando tiene ofertas.

Sin preguntar siquiera qué quería beber, Morris alcanzó una botella de bourbon y le sirvió un trago generoso. Después, posó la botella con una reverencia frente a Edward.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, dulzura?

—Cualquier cerveza de barril.

Morris la atendió y volvió enseguida la atención hacia Edward.

—No puedo creer que hayas vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Nos imaginamos que te habían metido al «talego» por algo.

—¿Metido al talego por algo? —repitió Isabella girando la cabeza hacia Edward.

—¡Claro! Cobra era habitual de la cárcel del Condado —le sonrió a Edward—. Como aquella vez que te pasaste el fin de semana dentro por pegarle una paliza a aquel chico del sur de Filadelfia, ¿te acuerdas de su nombre?

—No me acuerdo.

Edward apuró la copa de un trago y ni siquiera sonrió.

—¿Le pegaste una paliza a alguien? —preguntó Isabella con incredulidad—. ¿Tienes una ficha policial?

—¡Eh, el tipo le sacó una navaja! —le defendió Morris. Entonces pareció recordar—. Eso es. Vinnie el Navaja. Así se llamaba el malnacido.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te metiste en una pelea con un tal Vinnie el Navaja?

—¿Hay algún eco por aquí? —preguntó Morris—. ¡Eh!, el tipo estaba dándole una paliza a su novia y a nosotros no nos gusta esa gentuza. Cobra sólo la defendió.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Y cuáles eran esos otros incidentes por los que eras asiduo en la cárcel del Condado?

Morris respondió de nuevo por él.

—Sobre todo por peleas. Por escándalos. Cobra siempre se metía en algún lío, aunque por supuesto, siempre tenía buenos motivos para peleas. Y se llevó a los maderos de persecución más de una vez, pero nada importante, excepto por la acusación de felonía.

Isabella dio un respingo.

—¿De felonía?

—Pero le quitaron los cargos. Nunca pudieron demostrar que era Cobra el tipo que estaban buscando.

—¿Y lo eras? —le preguntó a Edward.

Él la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado a su casa esa tarde e Isabella no supo si le gustó lo que vio.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias a esta conversación, ya no sé qué pensar.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Bien, eso está bien.

—¡Eh, atended todos! —gritó en ese momento Morris. Toda la gente del bar miró en dirección a ellos—. ¡Mirad quién está aquí ¡Es Cobra!

Se levantaron murmullos de alegría por toda la sala y de repente, se vieron rodeados por un grupo grande de gente, que saludaron a Edward por su apodo y le dieron palmadas en la espalda y le estrecharon la mano. Más de una mujer le dio un beso en los labios e Isabella se puso rígida cada vez que una lo hacía.

—¿Cobra? —le preguntó inclinándose hacia su oído—. ¿Peleas con navaja? ¿Asalto con felonía? ¿Bourbon? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí, Edward?

Él señaló hacia su copa y Morris la rellenó por tercera vez.

—¿Quieres un chico malo como amante, Bella? Pues has venido al sitio indicado. Esta noche vas a aprender algo de mí y con un poco de suerte aprenderás algo de ti misma.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder una mujer particularmente exuberante, demasiado maquillada, poco vestida y con un peinado recargado para el gusto de Isabella y demasiado joven para andar merodeando por las barras de los bares de moteros, se acercó y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Edward.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Cobra?

—Hola, Lauren —replicó él con un tono muy ronco que Isabella nunca le había escuchado antes—. Has crecido mucho en estos dos últimos años —le cubrió la mano con la suya, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso sonoro en la palma. Entonces, para sorpresa de Isabella, la sentó en su regazo—. Mi amiga se llama Isabella. Isabella, esta es Lauren. Lauren, Isabella.

—Hola —saludó Lauren sin dejar de mirar al hombre en cuyo regazo estaba sentada.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y bebió pensativa.

—¿Sabes, Cobra? —se deslizó a un lado para que no le quedara otro remedio que mirarla—. Por quince te cargan veinte, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—¡Ey, Bella! Lauren tiene veintiuno, ¿verdad, Lauren?

—Veintiuno y medio —le corrigió la chica.

—Ya.

Edward siguió mirando a Lauren y ésta a él, sin hacer ningún caso a Isabella y ésta le dejó que siguiera con su evidente desprecio durante dos minutos enteros. Si hubiera estado haciendo algo con Lauren en vez de mirarla sólo, si hubiera estado hablando, por ejemplo, no le habría importado tanto, pero...

Cuando ya no pudo más, Isabella posó la cerveza y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos, Cobra, ¿qué te parece si movemos un poco es esqueleto tú y yo?

El suspiró con dramatismo y miró a Lauren.

—Perdona, Isabella quiere bailar.

Lauren frunció el ceño con coquetería, pero accedió. Isabella la observó ir a abrazarse a otro en la barra y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle algo de la chica a Edward, pero él puso un gesto de advertencia que la impidió expresar su curiosidad.

Algo iba muy mal, pensó. Edward no era él mismo y a medida que la noche avanzaba, se le hacía más y más extraño. Esa noche, de alguna manera, le sentía peligroso. Y hasta amenazador. Y no le gustaba el cambio en absoluto.

—No me vuelvas a decir nunca lo que debo hacer —dijo él con un tono ronco y completamente amenazador.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no te estaba diciendo lo que debías hacer; lo único que hice fue...

—Y no me contradigas...

Sin una palabra más, la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella hasta la pista de baile.

—Oh, Edward —se quejó mientras intentaba soltarse—. Me estás haciendo daño.

Edward ignoró su comentario y la atrajo a sus brazos deslizando las manos con familiaridad hacia su trasero.

—¡Edward! Esto es un sitio público.

—¿Y qué?

Isabella se sonrojó sin saber si era de rabia o de vergüenza.

—Que no me siento cómoda de que me traten como si fuera un animal.

Como él no soltó las manos, sino que la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, Isabella apoyó las manos en su cintura y empujó para separarse, pero cuanto más luchaba, más insistente era su abrazo. Cuando él deslizó las manos más abajo para aventurarse entre sus piernas, Isabella soltó un gemido.

—¡Edward! ¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te he dicho por qué. No me gusta este machismo en público.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que lo prefieres en privado?

—No, prefiero que no me traten de forma machista de ninguna manera.

Él la miró pensativo.

—Eso no concuerda con el tipo de hombre que dijiste que preferías. Hubiera pensado que todos esos chicos malos que dices que te gustan serían bastante... físicos... en sus afectos. Y desde luego, más preocupados por su propia satisfacción que por la tuya.

—Bueno, sí, son un poco así, pero...

—Entonces, deja de discutir y diviértete.

Edward la empujó de nuevo hacia él poniéndola mucho más en contacto con sus extremidades inferiores. Cuando notó lo excitado que estaba, sintió una oleada de ardor y la abandonó cualquier pensamiento coherente.

—Diviértete —repitió él con voz ronca.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el hueco de su cuello y le chupó antes de lamerle con la lengua.

—Yo al menos me estoy divirtiendo.

—¡Oh Edward! —soltó un gemido y se odió por ello—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró él cerca de su oído—. A ti te gusta y a mí también. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Isabella sintió la punta de su lengua acariciarla el lóbulo e introducirse por el hueco de su oreja. Ante aquella caricia tan íntima se le aceleró el pulso y casi se olvidó de lo ofendida que estaba por su falta de respeto hacia ella.

—El problema es que estamos rodeados de docenas de personas —susurró sintiendo debilidad en las rodillas.

—Ah, eso puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Puedes?

—Claro.

Su voz se había convertido en un ronroneo, en una mezcla de pasión y promesa que Isabella apenas podía identificar e Isabella se abandonó a él. Cuando abrió los ojos fue para descubrir que estaban prácticamente solos. Edward la había llevado bailando hasta la sala de los billares donde sólo había un puñado de clientes alrededor de una mesa. Con un gesto expresivo en dirección a la puerta, Edward despejó la habitación al instante y los hombres se fueron dándole palmadas en la espalda al pasar. El último corrió la cortina de la puerta y ella y Edward se quedaron solos.

—Edward, ¿qué...?

—Relájate —interrumpió él su protesta.

Entonces siguió con el balanceo sensual de sus cuerpos completamente desacompasado de la música fuerte de la otra habitación.

—No me digas que me relaje —explotó Isabella que estaba empezando a sentirse asustada—. Odio que los chicos me digan que me relaje. Eso siempre quiere decir que van a intentar hacer algo que no deberían.

La sonrisa de Edward fue cínica.

—Y a ti te encanta que lo hagan, ¿verdad?

—No, como te acabo de decir, odio que lo hagan.

—¡Ah, mujeres! Podéis decir que lo odiáis, pero en realidad os encanta.

Isabella apretó el puño y le dio un golpecito en la sien.

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguien aparte del troglodita que se quiere hacer pasar por un ser humano? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo esta noche? Estás actuando como un gañán.

—No me pasa nada. Estoy intentando ser el tipo de hombre que te gusta.

—Eso no es el tipo de hombre que me gusta.

—Por supuesto que sí. He hecho todo lo que tú quieres que haga un hombre. No me he afeitado en un par de días, he conducido la moto demasiado rápido y sin casco. He bebido el bourbon de un trago y estoy ignorando todas las normas convencionales de educación. Eso es exactamente lo que tú describías en un hombre. No soy estable, ni decente, ni bueno y seguramente nada agradable. Y hasta soy... peligroso. Dijiste que eso era lo que querías de un hombre.

—No es eso lo que quiero —susurró ella sin convicción.

Edward le estaba haciendo tragarse sus propias palabras y en lo más profundo de su ser tenía que reconocer que no estaba actuando muy diferente de los chicos con los que había salido en el pasado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Este era Edward. Se suponía que no era como los demás.

—¿No era eso exactamente lo que te gustaba de un hombre?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta que un hombre te haga esto?

Volvió a apoyar las manos en su cintura y las subió hasta las costillas mientras la besaba en la boca. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, los abarcó por completo y apretó con fuerza e insistencia antes de apartar por completo la tela del vestido y el encaje del sujetador.

—¡Edward, no!

Intentó rescatar su mano para cubrirse, pero él se la atrapó y se la sujetó a un lado. Entonces bajó la cabeza para chupar la tierna piel que había desnudado. Isabella se sintió sacudida por una oleada de ardor, miedo y pasión; pasión por ser Edward el que la tenía en sus brazos y miedo porque al mismo tiempo aquel hombre era un extraño. Y no podía permitir que un extraño la tratara de aquella manera.

—¡Detente!

Por fin consiguió liberarse y retrocedió hasta que una mesa de billar le interceptó la huida. Antes de poder esquivarla, Edward estaba de nuevo encima de ella y apretó las manos contra el borde del tapete verde a cada lado de su cuerpo para apretarse al instante contra su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Bella —murmuró con una voz peligrosamente sensual—. No luches por lo que has estado suplicando tanto tiempo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en silenciosa negativa, pero no le salieron las palabras. Sintió el borde de la mesa clavarse contra su trasero cuando Edward le colocó las dos manos en las caderas y la alzó para sentarla en el fieltro verde. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la sujetó por los brazos con fuerza y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que quedó tendida de espaldas en una posición muy incómoda y él se puso encima de ella.

Aquello ya no tenía ninguna gracia. Hasta el momento, lo había tomado como una charada tonta e ineficaz para darle una lección, pero aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Isabella le tuvo miedo. Parecía capaz de acabar lo que había emprendido. Durante un largo y atemorizador momento, su mirada se clavó en la de ella. Era un completo desconocido.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había empezado, el ataque terminó. Edward se levantó y se quedó al pie de la mesa. Se pasó una mano repetidas veces por la cara y el aliento le salía en jadeos entrecortados. Su expresión era sombría.

—¿Es este el tipo de hombre que quieres? ¿Es esta la forma en que te gusta?

Isabella no respondió, sólo se arrodilló en el centro de la mesa y se tapó todo lo que pudo con las manos.

—Porque yo lo odio —siguió él—. Lo odio con toda mi alma. Es degradante y humillante y no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar, Isabella preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? No entiendo lo que te ha pasado esta noche. No eres tú mismo. ¿Quién es ese Cobra que has pretendido ser? —se deslizó la mano temblorosa por el pelo y siguió en un susurro ronco—. ¿Dónde está Edward? —sollozó al alcanzar el otro extremo de la mesa de billar—. Quiero que vuelva Edward

—Oh, aquí tienes a Edward, Bella. Edward Cullen en versión antigua. Este es el chico que yo era durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de recuperar la razón. Antes de comprender en qué tipo de hombre me estaba convirtiendo. Esta es la forma en que solía vestir, hablar, beber y actuar... Y este —señaló a la mesa de billar—, es el sitio donde solía divertirme. Por supuesto que las mujeres a las que traía aquí estaban más deseosas de hacer el amor en una mesa de billar que tú, pero quería demostrarte algo esta noche.

—¿Qué querías demostrarme?

—Que con el tiempo recuperé el sentido sobre lo de vivir peligrosamente. Maduré, Bella. Puede que me llevara más de treinta años hacerlo, pero maduré.

Y con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta para atravesar la cortina echada. Cuando la cerró, echó una última mirada atrás. Tenía una expresión apenada y disgustada.

Cuando desapareció, Isabella se quedó mirando a la puerta un buen rato preguntándose si no habría soñado lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces bajó la vista hacia el vestido rasgado, los moretones en el pecho y la marca morada de sus labios en el hombro. No, no había sido un sueño.

Al menos Cobra se había ido, pensó con un suspiro de alivio. Con suerte para siempre. Cuando avanzó con torpeza hacia el teléfono del otro extremo de la sala, comprendió que Edward también se había ido. Y quizá fuera también para siempre.

Buscó la moneda que le había dado Rosalie y la metió en la ranura. Rosalie y Alice se morirían de curiosidad ahora, pero no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar. No le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que le importaba era Edward y sus palabras sorprendentes de despedida.

* * *

Recien llego y ya estoy subiendo capítulo. Falta un capítulo y el epilogo. Reviews? ;)


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11**

Isabella se despertó muy pronto a la mañana siguiente, sobre todo porque apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Y no había sido ni por Simon ni por los ronquidos de Alice, sino por el mismo motivo por el que se había quedado muchas noches en vela desde hacía meses. Había estado totalmente obsesionada con Edward y esta vez, con Cobra... Cullen.

«Maduré, Bella. Maduré».

Las palabras habían resonado en su mente la mayor parte de la noche, hasta hacerse casi una letanía. ¿Sería ése el problema de ella? ¿Que no había madurado? Edward la había llamado inmadura aquella mañana después de hacerle el amor la noche anterior, pero ella tenía treinta y dos años, era enfermera y madre soltera. Había vivido por su cuenta durante más de una década y había sobrevivido a todo tipo de experiencias. Ya no era una niña.

¿O sí?

Bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Alice profundamente dormida en el sofá, donde se había derrumbado hacia las tres de la mañana con la última película. Su pelo negro de punta estaba aplastado a un lado y la mano izquierda le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Isabella le había echado una manta por encima, pero su hermana, siempre muy agitada para dormir, la había pateado y ahora estaba en el suelo y ella, con camiseta y medias expuesta al frío de la mañana.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Compadecía al hombre que acabara atado a su hermana. Alice era dura, directa y nunca reprimía lo que pensaba... y encima tenía un sueño de lo más agitado. Pero también era adorable a su manera, pensó Isabella con una sonrisa.

—¿Alice?

La sacudió en el hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Mmm?

—Alice, despierta.

Muy despacio, como siempre, Alice abrió los ojos y consiguió por fin enfocar la vista en la persona que tenía delante.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las seis y media. Acabo de dar de mamar a Simon y le he vuelto a acostar. ¿Podrías estar al tanto por si se vuelve a despertar? Tengo que salir un ratito.

Alice se incorporó y se palmeó los ojos.

—¿A la seis y media de la mañana? —bostezó con amplitud y se rascó las costillas—. Sólo espero que vayas a por una docena de donuts rellenos de mermelada. Aunque algunos cubiertos de chocolate también estarían bien. Y quizá un par de glaseados, ahora que lo pienso —bostezó de nuevo sin taparse la boca—. ¿A dónde podrías ir sino a estas horas un domingo por la mañana?

—Tengo que llamar a un vecino.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su hermana con gesto dudoso.

—Oh, eso te va a hacer ganar amigos en el vecindario muy aprisa. A mí me encanta que mis vecinos vengan a entretenerme a alguna hora intempestiva como ésta.

—Sólo voy a la puerta de al lado.

—¡Ah, Edward! ¿O debería llamarle Cobra?

Isabella les había contado por la noche lo sucedido y su hermana y su amiga habían quedado tan asombradas como ella por la conducta errática de Edward, pero Rosalie, que había estudiado psicología en la universidad, había detectado un patrón de comportamiento infanticida en vez de infantil. Por desgracia, y debido a los efectos del vino, Rosalie no había conseguido recordar muy bien lo que significaba así que Isabella estaba tan confusa por la mañana como lo había estado por la noche y la única forma de aclarar aquel malentendido era ir a la fuente. Y eso significaba ver a Edward. Lo antes posible.

—Mantén el oído atento por si Simon se despierta, ¿vale?

Alice asintió.

—No te preocupes. Dime, ¿tienes café que no sea descafeinado por algún sitio, verdad?

—En el congelador, cerca de los copos congelados.

—Oh, Bella, tú sí que sabes tratar a tus huéspedes como reyes.

—No tardaré mucho.

—Apuesto a que sí.

La sonrisa de Alice se hizo especulativa y alcanzó la manta del suelo.

—Seguro que tardas horas en volver.

—¿Sería… sería un problema si me quedo un rato? ¿Digamos... una hora o así? No es que lo planee, por supuesto, pero necesito hablar.

—Por supuesto, pero no, no será ningún problema. Me puedo quedar en tu casa todo el día si quieres, excepto cuando a Simon le entre hambre.

—Hay leche de bebé en el frigorífico.

Alice sonrió.

—Entonces quédate todo el día si quieres.

—Bueno, no me llevará tanto tiempo. Es sólo en caso... en caso de que empecemos a hablar de algo importante de verdad que lleve su tiempo. Eso es todo.

—Hablar ¿eh?... Mmm.

Isabella le dio un pellizco cariñoso en el brazo.

—Gracias, Alice. Te devolveré el favor cuando tengas algún problema de hombres.

—¿Problema de hombres? ¿Yo? Tienes que estar de broma. Todavía no existe el hombre que me pueda dar problemas a mí.

Esa vez fue Isabella la que sonrió.

—Apuesto a que está en algún sitio. Y seguro que lo conocerás pronto.

—Vete. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar tus amenazas.

Hasta la cuarta vez que llamó con insistencia a la puerta de Edward, no escuchó nada al otro lado de la puerta. Entonces oyó unos sonidos lentos y deliberados. Sonidos de pies descalzos y de algo que estalló contra el suelo. A eso le siguió otro sonido curioso, que ella hubiera jurado que se trataba de un gemido. Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, el hombre que apareció al otro lado tenía poco parecido con el que había sido su vecino durante dos años.

Edward tenía el pelo completamente revuelto, la barba era todavía más espesa que la noche anterior y el aspecto más duro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y desenfocados y se llevó una mano a ellos para protegerse del sol de la mañana.

En un esfuerzo por mantenerse recto, Edward apoyó la otra mano contra el marco de la puerta. Aunque había conseguido quitarse las botas para meterse a la cama, era obvio que había dormido vestido. Y también, notó Isabella, tenía la camisa manchada de algo que olía a bourbon.

—¿Edward? ¿O debería llamarte Cobra?

Él sacudió la cabeza despacio y parpadeó de dolor.

—No, soy definitivamente Edward —dijo con una voz áspera como el papel de lija—. Cobra aguantaba bien el licor y nunca hubiera tenido una resaca como ésta en su vida. Sabía que no debía haber dejado que Morris me diera esa botella.

Isabella sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Te la terminaste entera anoche?

Él asintió con un nuevo parpadeo.

—Casi entera. Dios, nunca había tenido una resaca así con el bourbon.

—Una lástima.

—Sí, es sorprendente como un poco de vida sana puede destruir lo que en otro tiempo fue una forma perfecta de matarme a mí mismo.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo con suavidad mientras le ayudaba a entrar—. Te prepararé algo de desayuno. Necesito que estés coherente, porque tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías dejar de gritarme, por favor?

—No estaba gritando. Estaba hablando con mucha más suavidad que de costumbre.

—Bueno, pues baja la voz un poco más. Vas a hacer que el cerebro me estalle.

—¡Vaya chico malo que has resultado ser!

—Lo intenté. Hice todo que pude para serlo. Te lo prometo.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios que no fue suficiente.

Isabella le sentó en una silla tapizada de plástico al estilo de los años cincuenta y se fue el frigorífico.

—Jugo de tomate —anunció triunfal—. Y apio. Te pondrá fresco como una rosa. Es una pena que no tengas nada en qué untar la salsa.

—Hay spaghetti en la estantería de arriba. Le va bastante bien.

—¡Y tienes café normal! —exclamó ella al inspeccionar el contenido del frigorífico—. Ya sabía yo que eras un adicto a la cafeína.

—Hay mañanas en que la dieta de carbohidratos no es suficiente.

Isabella siguió inspeccionando y localizó masa de pancakes y aunque ella hubiera preferido unos huevos con bacon, le aliviaría la resaca.

Edward tenía mucho mejor aspecto en cuanto comió siete pancakes calientes con mermelada y se tomó la tercera taza de café. Pero todavía olía a destilería.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Él asintió e Isabella pensó que era buena señal que el gesto no le hubiera hecho daño.

—Mucho mejor.

Su voz había adoptado de nuevo aquel tono de barítono que a ella le encantaba.

—Y todavía te sentirás mejor cuando te des una ducha.

Edward la miró con debilidad.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo?

—Mmm.

—¿Qué es?

—Apestas.

El sonrió, y fue la primera sonrisa genuina que le había visto en varias semanas. Isabella se la devolvió.

—Bueno, no ocultas lo que piensas, ¿eh, Bella? Si hay algo que quieras decirme, adelante.

—Te hace falta una ducha. No me importa esperar, porque necesito hablar contigo.

—Necesitamos hablar —corrigió él—, y a mí sí me importa esperar.

—De acuerdo, mantente de cara al viento.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio largo rato sin atreverse a comenzar una conversación que ambos creían necesaria. Isabella contempló a Edward y notó lo atractivo que estaba incluso con aquel aspecto. La luz había vuelto a sus ojos y aparte de su ropa destrozada, no quedaban rastros del hombre de la noche anterior.

—Edward, ¿qué pasó anoche? —le preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué... me trataste así?

Edward se llevó una mano a la nuca, se frotó y suspiró.

—Porque estaba harto de que me creyeras un santo. Estaba cansado de que me vieras como el tipo encantador de la puerta de al lado, que no tenía nada que ofrecerte aparte de una inofensiva amistad. Tenía que enseñarte que había otra faceta mía, por muy horrible que fuera. Y quería que vieras lo infantil que era por tu parte querer a un hombre de los que dices que te gustan.

—Así que decidiste actuar como un mono y tratarme como un pedazo de carne antes de ser devorado. Tiene sentido. Ese tipo de comportamiento va a llevarme a tu terreno.

—Ese tipo de comportamiento, como tú lo llamas, fue en otro tiempo perfectamente normal para mí.

—Eso sí que no me lo creo.

—Créetelo. Yo era uno de los asiduos del Aliento de Perro y aunque esos tipos tengan algunas buenas cualidades, no se les conoce precisamente por su preocupación por la salud ni por su sensibilidad en el trato con las mujeres. En definitiva, no son una buena influencia. Y te guste o no, Bella, yo fui uno de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te convirtió en el encantador vecino de la puerta de al lado?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Yo no soy ese y tú lo sabes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No eres un santo, pero eres un chico decente, eso no lo puedes negar, así que, ¿cómo se convirtió Cobra en Edward?

Edward se cruzó de brazos, estiró las piernas y miró al techo.

—No es algo que me guste recordar, ¿sabes? No me siento orgulloso de ello. He intentado olvidarlo, pero supongo que nunca podré escapar del todo de lo que era, por mucho que lo intente.

Isabella se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Sabía que no tenía derecho, pero le gustaría saberlo, porque si había alguna esperanza de que crearan algo importante entre ellos, no podía haber secretos. Se inclinó hacia delante y también se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Hasta hace dos años, no tenía nada en absoluto. No tenía un trabajo estable, sólo trabajaba cuando lo necesitaba para gasolina o para beber. Mi dieta consistía en burritos, hamburguesas y comida basura y me acostaba con cualquier mujer que se tomara un poco de interés, te guste o no saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tengo una vaga idea. En la casa en la que me crié, el respeto por uno mismo escaseaba por completo. Mi viejo pensaba que era mejor silenciar a un niño con un cinturón antes que hablar de la causa de un problema. Y mi madre creía que no era propio de una mujer cuestionar la actuación de su marido. Supongo que nunca supe lo que era sentirme bien conmigo mismo ni se me ocurrió que podía tener algún valor, algo que ofrecer.

Isabella sintió una punzada de dolor al oír la descripción de su infancia. La de ella había sido tan amorosa, tan plagada de buenos sentimientos, que nunca había pensado en que la de otros niños pudiera ser infeliz. No había pensado en lo afortunados que habían sido sus hermanos y ella hasta que empezó la carrera de enfermera.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasó hace unos años para que cambiaras de idea?

Edward suspiró infeliz por el recuerdo.

—Cuando me desperté una mañana, encontré una botella de bourbon vacía al lado de la cama y a una mujer que no conocía dentro. No podía recordar su nombre, ni donde la había conocido, ni lo que habíamos hecho o si siquiera habíamos tomado precauciones. No es que fuera un escenario tan poco habitual —añadió con rapidez—, pero por algún motivo, aquella mañana se me encendió una lucecita en el cerebro. Entre el alcohol, el tabaco, la mala alimentación, la moto, las peleas y el dormir donde fuera... comprendí que lo que estaba haciendo era intentando suicidarme de una forma aceptable por la sociedad. Y decidí que me ahorcaran antes de conseguirlo.

—¡Oh, Edward...!

—No digas nada. Como te he dicho, es una parte de mi vida que preferiría olvidar lo antes posible. Aquella mañana, supongo que comprendí que me parecía mucho más a mi viejo de lo que creía. Y decidí que no iba a permitir que el bastardo me convirtiera en lo que había sido él, así que cambié. En todo. Dejé el alcohol, los cigarrillos, los malos hábitos alimenticios y el acostarme a diestro y siniestro. Vendí la moto, me fui del apartamento y nunca volví al Aliento de Perro. Hasta anoche —concluyó medio sonriente mirando a Isabella—. Y tú has visto como ha salido.

—No puedo imaginarte como el hombre que vi anoche. No me parecía natural. No estaba bien. Me asustaste, ¿sabes?

Edward bajó la mirada antes de responder.

—Lo siento de verdad, pero vi mucho de lo que yo era en ti, Bella. Quizá no te hayas dejado caer tanto como yo lo estaba hace dos años, pero debe haber habido momentos en los que te has metido en muchos problemas. Y tú no eres del tipo de persona que atrae los problemas de forma natural. Vas buscándolos. Te des cuenta o no. Necesitaba enseñarte lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser esa vida.

Ella asintió.

—Alice dice lo mismo de mí, que soy auto-destructiva. Y también Rosalie. Creo que estoy empezando a pensar que tenéis razón. No sé por qué, pero supongo, que me he creado yo sola la mayor parte de mis problemas —sonrió con incertidumbre—. Bueno, Edward, ¿Cómo es eso de madurar? ¿Da miedo?

Edward arqueó las cejas con gesto filosófico.

—La verdad es que no es tan malo como pueda parecer. Yo me he comportado como un hombre maduro desde hace dos años y no me he puesto barrigón. He hecho ejercicio con regularidad y he trabajado para conseguir mi sueldo mensual. Y estoy listo para aceptar más responsabilidades. Diablos, si hasta estoy listo para...

Se detuvo de repente.

—¿Para qué? ¿Estás listo para qué?

Edward se sonrojó, algo que a ella le producía una enorme ternura.

—No importa.

—Pues yo creo que sí importa. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Una familia —reconoció bajando la cabeza con un suspiro—. Estoy preparado para sentar la cabeza y formar una familia.

Algo en lo más profundo de Isabella, algo cálido y maravilloso, explotó con aquella declaración.

—¿No crees que ayudaría si encontraras antes a la mujer adecuada ? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Ya he encontrado a la mujer adecuada —le aseguró sin levantar la vista del suelo—, pero a ella no le gustan los hombres como yo.

—Quizá... quizá, le gustaras más si no estuvieras tan apestoso —dijo con una carcajada.

Edward alzó la cabeza con la mirada muy fija en la de ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que una ducha puede llevar muy, muy lejos. Sobre todo si tienes a alguien que te frote la espalda.

—Bella...

—Vamos. Te hablaré mientras te duchas. Y después... también podremos seguir hablando.

—Pero, Bella...

—Edward, ese olor a bourbon rancio me está empezando a marear de verdad.

—Pero, ¿hablarás conmigo mientras me ducho?

—Entre otras cosas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Edward se reía a carcajadas mientas Isabella le contaba como Rosalie disimulaba diciendo lo interesante que era la iluminación de la película sin dejar de devorar con la mirada las nalgas del señor October.

Isabella había tenido razón en lo de que la ducha le sentaría de maravilla. Ya se le había pasado la resaca. Ahora, mientras se aclaraba los últimos restos de jabón de la barbilla, ella seguía hablando desde el otro lado de la cortina haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una conversación trivial, cuando en lo más hondo, Edward sabía que todavía tenía mucho de qué hablar. Estaba alcanzando el frasco de champú para lavarse la cabeza por segunda vez, cuando ella prosiguió:

—Sí, el señor October estaba bien, supongo, pero no tenía nada comparado con otros chicos que he conocido.

Edward se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse un chorro de gel en la mano.

—¿Otros chicos?

—Claro.

Edward hubiera querido verle la cara.

—¿Cuántos otros?

—Oh, al menos... uno.

Estaba a punto de correr la cortina cuando notó una mano femenina en el otro lado. Antes de poder poner la mínima objeción, ella asomó la cabeza y le miró con descaro.

—Sí, el señor October no tenía nada que envidiarte, señor Cullen —le dijo con franca admiración.

—¡Bella! —gritó soltando el champú para tomar una toalla y cubrirse por la cintura.

—Bueno, ¿estás listo para que te frote la espalda?

Isabella bajó la vista hacia la toalla empapada y se rió.

—¡Oh, Edward! Vamos. No hace falta que te hagas el tímido conmigo. ¿No somos amigos, después de todo?

Su cabeza desapareció en ese momento y Edward escuchó unos movimientos al otro lado de la cortina.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te prometí que te frotaría la espalda —le recordó.

—¿Y?

La cortina se abrió de nuevo y esa vez Edward vio a Isabella entera de pie. Literalmente entera, desde las uñas rosas de los pies pasando por sus caderas desnudas y sus rosados pezones y acabando por la coleta que se había recogido en la nuca.

—Bien, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? —preguntó con tono ronco y excitado. Le miró con franco aprecio—. ¡Uauh! La luz está muy bien aquí, ¿verdad?

—Uh, uh —murmuró Edward sin dejar de contemplar sus partes más suaves.

—Mucho mejor que la última vez que...

Edward dejó caer la toalla y la atrajo levantándola por encima del borde de la bañera para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le bebió los labios con un beso apasionado y le devoró la boca como si estuviera hambriento de ella. El agua caliente los envolvía convirtiendo sus cuerpos en imanes mojados que necesitaban la caricia del otro para sobrevivir.

Edward sintió las manos de Isabella deslizarse sobre él, apretando cada músculo de su espalda que se había tensado bajo su exploración. Cuando se aventuró más abajo, sobre sus nalgas prietas, apartó la boca de la de ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido de placer. Enredó los dedos en sus mechones mojados y le ladeó la cabeza para buscar su boca de nuevo.

Cada vez más enloquecido, intentó poseerla enseguida e Isabella recibió cada sacudida con sus propias demandas. Edward bajó las manos más hacia las zonas planas de su espalda y de su cintura para atraerla más hacia sí, sin darse cuenta de que estaban lo más unidos que dos seres pueden estar. Giró sus cuerpos hacia la izquierda y apoyó a Isabella contra los baldosines mojados para acercar aún más su cuerpo al de ella.

Isabella gritó del placer exquisito de sentirlo contra ella; estremecida de que un hombre tan fuerte y sólido pudiera tratarla con tanto cuidado. Sí, era Edward, su Edward, un hombre al que había perdido la noche anterior, pero que había vuelto a ella, deseoso y amoroso.

Y de repente, comprendió por qué Edward era tan diferente de otros hombres. Comprendió por qué la hacía sentirse bien mientras los otros la habían dejado destrozada. No era porque fuera su amigo, pensó, sino precisamente porque era su amante. Incluso antes de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, ya la amaba. En lo más profundo de sí misma lo había sabido y había respondido a sus sentimientos desde el primer instante.

Y aunque ahora le parecía una revelación muy simple, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que ella también le amaba. No sabía ni cuándo ni cómo había sucedido, pero durante el camino, se había enamorado de Edward Cullen. Por eso él había sido diferente. Por eso ella siempre se había sentido bien a su lado.

—¡Oh, Edward! —su voz fue serena y suave, al contrario que la pasión que la consumía—. Te quiero, te quiero tanto...

Edward detuvo su asalto lo suficiente como para mirarla, pero la mantuvo apretada contra él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

Isabella sonrió y levantó las manos para rodearle la cara. El pelo mojado le caía por la frente en mechones tiesos y las pestañas parecían más espesas de lo habitual. Sus ojos estaban más verdes gracias al reflejo del agua y el vapor que les envolvía y por las mejillas le caían chorros de agua en remolinos que le hicieron sentir una sed que nunca antes había sentido.

—Te quiero —repitió rozándole los labios con un beso casto—. Creo que te he querido desde el día que te viniste a vivir aquí, sólo que he sido tan estúpida que no me había dado cuenta.

Edward la miró durante un largo momento como si tuviera miedo de creer lo que acababa de oír. Entonces empezó a sonreír muy despacio y la expresión le cambió la cara por completo. Ya no parecía cansado ni ansioso. Con aquella simple confesión, vio que le había hecho completamente feliz.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Y quizá lo haya sabido todo el tiempo, no lo sé, pero de repente, es como si pudiera leer hasta el último de tus pensamientos.

Edward dejó de sonreír.

—¡Oh, no!

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que si me puedes leer la mente, estarás enterada de todas las ideas lascivas que he tenido últimamente.

—Puedes apostar a que sí. Y lo único que puedo decir es que eres casi tan creativo como yo.

—¿Casi?

—Casi, pero está bien. Tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar.

Edward le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en madurar?

Edward levantó una mano hacia sus senos sonriendo cuando ella gimió de placer.

—Desde donde yo estoy, Bella, ya pareces una mujer completamente madura.

—Eso está bien, porque hacen falta dos adultos para criar a un bebé.

Edward la miró con gesto de sospecha y con un poco de esperanza.

—¿Qué... qué bebé?

—Nuestro bebé. Simon.

Él contuvo el aliento por miedo a creer en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Tú... consideras a Simon nuestro bebé?

—Bueno, tú me dijiste que estarías a su lado siempre que te necesitara —le recordó Isabella—. Y eso te convierte en una especie de padre.

—¡Oh, Bella! Nada podría hacerme más feliz que teneos a ti y a ese maravilloso pequeño conmigo.

—Bueno, a mí ya me tienes definitivamente y creo que a Simon le va a encantar la idea.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió besándola con fiereza.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar para poder hacer otro bebé?

—Los libros dicen que es mejor esperar dos años.

—O sea que tenemos dos años para mejorar nuestra técnica en fabricar bebés, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, será mejor que empecemos a practicar ahora mismo.

Apagó el grifo y abrió la cortina de par en par. Isabella se colgó de él y no se soltó hasta que la llevó desnuda a su cama.

—Vamos a mojar todas las sábanas —murmuró cuando él se acurrucó contra su cuello y su hombro.

—Yo diría que sí.

—Y tu cama quedará inutilizada para dormir en ella.

—Dormir no es precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente.

—Tendrás que venir a mi casa y quedarte con Simon y conmigo por un tiempo.

—Para siempre.

—Para siempre.

Y después a Isabella le costó seguir hablando porque Edward bajó la cabeza más, rodeó la cresta de su seno con la lengua y empezó a descender aún más para saborear su costado. Cuando su lengua le llegó al ombligo, soltó un gemido y le apretó el pelo con fuerza cuando continuó su exploración más abajo. Con delicadeza, le metió las manos bajo las caderas y la levantó para besarla más íntimamente de lo que le habían besado nunca. Isabella gimió, se sujetó a las sábanas y empezó a gritar su nombre y su amor por él una y otra vez.

Y entonces le sintió moverse de nuevo y notó su pecho contra su espalda y sus dedos en el vientre. Cuando la levantó una pierna para apoyarla sobre su muslo, le volvió a sentir dentro de ella avanzando más y más profundamente y tocándola con más cuidado de lo que la habían tocado nunca.

—¡Edward! —susurró girando la cara para verle—. ¡Oh, Edward!

Él la besó en la mejilla y la penetró con más violencia, más y más aprisa hasta que Isabella ya no supo donde acababa él y donde empezaba ella.

—Te quiero —susurró Edward a su oído—. Te quiero.

Entonces ella se perdió por completo. En un embriagador destello de luz y color, se vio arrastrada a una tormenta de placer. Se sintió intoxicada, lujuriosa, saciada. Pero sobre todo, se sintió satisfecha, sexual, emocional, y espiritualmente... De todas las formas posibles, Edward Cullen la había llenado.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —susurró antes de caer en un lánguido abandono—. Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Hemos llegado al último capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi y que dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan :) Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Ahora solo falta el epilogo que lo subiré en cuanto pueda.


	13. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Bevarly Elizabeth.

* * *

**_

**Epílogo**

—Edward, cariño, ¿podrías traer el otro termo de margaritas cuando vuelvas? Y también estoy lista para las hamburguesas.

—¡No te preocupes Bella!

Edward miró al niño de seis meses y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Oyes la forma en que me habla tu madre? —le preguntó a Simon—. Como si fuéramos una pareja de casados —levantó al niño de la silla y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. ¿No es estupendo?

Simon se arrulló y le devolvió el beso. Bueno, algo parecido a uno. Lo que hacía era adelantarse con la boca abierta dejando a Edward con la mejilla empapada de zumo de zanahorias. El hombre abrazó al bebé.

—Eres un buen chico, Simon —susurró.

—¿Edward?

Isabella entró en la cocina por el porche trasero con un gorro de cocinero enorme, dos guantes de horno con forma de patas de langosta y un mandil que decía: ¿Quién ha invitado a todos estos porteras? Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del viento de noviembre, pero estaba sonriendo. El otoño estaba bien avanzado, pero no pensaban dejarlo escapar sin luchar. Habían invitado a algunos amigos íntimos para la última barbacoa de la temporada, para despedirse del verano y para celebrar el matrimonio íntimo que había tenido lugar la semana anterior en la casa de Isabella; ahora la casa de Isabella y de Edward.

—Las hamburguesas están listas y las margaritas van ahora mismo.

—Estupendo, pero también necesito preguntarte algo de tu casa.

—¿De mi casa? ¿Cuál de ellas? ¿Esta o la de la puerta de al lado?

—Bueno, tu ex casa —se corrigió Isabella—. ¿Cuánto falta para que la termines? Rosalie conoce a alguien que podría estar interesado en alquilarla.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Probablemente no estará habitable hasta el próximo verano.

—Se lo diré a Rosalie.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, pero Edward la retuvo por la cintura.

—¿Bella? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué es?

Edward se quedó callado por un instante.

—Quiero adoptar a Simon. Ya sé que tú nos consideras padre e hijo, pero me gustaría hacerlo oficial. Legal. Como hemos hecho con lo nuestro. No quiero preocuparme nunca de que lo pueda perder.

Isabella sonrió con una expresión muy suave.

—Eso no sucederá nunca.

—Sin embargo, me sentiría mejor si lo tuviéramos por escrito. Tú y yo ya lo hemos hecho oficial. Ahora pienso que debería ser igual con los tres.

Isabella le sonrió con un gesto de profundo amor.

—De acuerdo. No creo que haya ningún problema con Jacob. Y hasta sé dónde puedo localizarle. Me encontré a una amiga común hace dos semanas y sabe dónde está viviendo ahora. No creo que ponga ningún problema.

Edward suspiró.

—Estupendo.

En vez de irse, Isabella se quitó los guantes de langosta y se acercó a su marido y a su hijo; rodeó al hombre por la cintura y acarició la mejilla del niño.

—Nunca habría imaginado que esto podría ser tan maravilloso —dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

—Yo tampoco.

—Ahora lo tengo todo. Un amigo, un amante, una familia. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Bueno, no estaría mal bajar un par de tallas.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No hay nada de malo en usar una talla seis, Bella. A mí me gustan las mujeres con un poco de carne sobre los huesos. Ahora rellenas mejor los vestidos que nadie que conozca.

—Bueno, eso sí que es verdad —bromeó ella sin modestia.

Simon apoyó una palma mojada en cada una de sus mejillas y sonrió a Edward.

—Pa... pa.

La pareja abrió la boca de asombro al mismo tiempo para empezar a reír de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho, dulzura?

Pero Simon sólo se rió y se negó a repetirlo.

—Vamos, dilo otra vez. Di papá, Simon. Vamos, di papá.

—No, di mamá. Di mamá primero.

Simon deslizó la mirada de su padre a su madre y después a su padre de nuevo. Abrió los ojos mucho, pateó, alcanzó la nariz de Edward y se la apretó.

—Papá.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y los abrazó a los dos.

—Papá. Eso exactamente es lo que eres, Edward Cullen. Desde el día que nació, siempre quise que Simon tuviera un padre como tú —los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas cuando se inclinó y le besó en la boca—. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tendríamos la suerte y la bendición de acabar con lo auténtico?

Edward Cullen abrazó a su familia con todo su corazón y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Isabella y Simon no eran los únicos benditos por la fortuna, pensó. En ese momento, sólo deseó que todo el mundo pudiera ser tan feliz como lo era él.

**FIN

* * *

Se termino esta historia, pero no se olviden que sigue con la pareja de Alice/Jasper en Proposición Inocente. Gracias por leer toda la historia y dejar sus comentarios :)**


End file.
